Erasing Cliches
by sinfullysarcastic
Summary: Cliche: 'a trite, stereotyped expression; a sentence or phrase, usually expressing a popular or common thought or idea, that has lost originality, ingenuity, and impact by long overuse.' Eddie and Patricia are erasing cliches while forging a relationship: one bucket of creamed carrot at a time. Peddie drabble/one shot series, feel free to submit prompts!
1. Unsupervised Detentions

**]A/N: Hello! As you can tell, I have started a Peddie drabble series. I've seen a lot of these around, and decided to see how I would do writing one. You can send in prompts by either PM-ing me or just reviewing! There are some guidelines though: since this is rated T, and I feel super awkward writing passionate make-out scenes, I won't be writing them. Sorry! Oddly enough however, you can shoot me a prompt on angsty kind of stuff, like drinking or cutting or anything like that. I can write that kind of stuff and not feel awkward doing it. Basically, it's a low T on the romance and a high on the angst. Sometimes, I'll prompt myself and write something based off lines in the show, or figments of my own imagination. I'll take any time period- future Peddie, season 3 Peddie, season 2 Peddie, Peddie AU, or Peddie as little kids- I know they didn't know each other then, but that would be ****_so _****adorable to write…just _make sure to specify where they are in their relationship at that point_- together, apart, in the awkward Season 2 stage of 'I don't know how I feel towards you.'**

**Most drabbles will stretch from 400 to 1000 words, depending on my laziness. **

**Note: This takes place in Season 2, before they get together.**

**DISCLAMER: I don't own House of Anubis.**

"So, you're in detention too?" Eddie scoffed, leaning back in his chair and surveying the room. Patricia rolled her eyes- she had come in and sat all the way in the front while he sat in the back. She wanted to create distance, didn't want to be near him and his cocky, arrogant, whiny little face- no matter how cute that face of his was.

"Well, duh," Patricia muttered under her breath, dispelling the utterly repulsive thought that she had just mentally admitted Eddie was cute, quickly thinking about the rom-com marathon she and Joy had planned. But no, one rude remark to the teacher later, she had landed in detention. More importantly, she had landed in detention _with him_.

Where had the teacher gone? Surely, someone was sent to monitor the troublesome detention kids. Oddly enough, though, Patricia and Eddie were alone- even the regulars weren't here.

"What was that?" Eddie asked, sitting upright again. He paused for a moment before getting up and moving across the room to where Patricia sat, sliding into the seat next to her with ease, a slight smirk on his face.

"I didn't say anything," Patricia feigned innocence, getting up herself. She was _pretty sure _she had made it clear she didn't want to sit next to him, what was he playing at? She settled into a chair at the desk across from him, glancing at the clock. Fifty minutes. She could do this.

"Right," he said, skeptical, frowning as she moved. Did she not like him or something? Eddie had thought their playful banter must've signaled something. Was he wrong in thinking she liked him? "So…"

"I don't think we're supposed to _talk _in detention," Patricia cut him off with a signature glare, but it didn't faze him.

"Well, that's got to be hard for you, Yacker," he smirked before standing up himself and plopping down next to her again. He didn't know why, she was obviously going to move again and leave him alone. It just felt…right, being here next to her. "And anyways, since when do we follow the rules?" His voice turned light and breathy as he spoke, and he was inching closer, he knew it. And now they were closer than they ever had been, if he leaned in just a bit more- because she wouldn't, and he knew it- they could _kiss_.

_Man up, Miller_. He pep-talked himself since there was nobody else to do it for him, quickly closing the space between them, and effectively cutting her off- she had started talking again.

"…and if you even-" Whoa, wait. What was he doing? Patricia stopped as his lips met hers, but she quickly lost whatever ability she had to think coherently. They were _kissing_, _snogging_. He was cupping her face with one hand and holding her waist with the other, and she was melting into the kiss, and-

No. She couldn't do this, Patricia thought, backing away, scooting her chair back before realizing that wouldn't do sufficient enough. She stood up, grabbing her stuff, shaking her head as she walked backwards. He winced, she was backing away from _him_.

"What was that?" she roared, clutching her bag tightly, her lips still tingling and warm from where they had touched Eddie's.

"Look, Patricia-"

"No," Patricia shook her head, glaring at him defiantly. "What? You think you can just kiss me and I fall for you? Is that how it works in your world?"

And it was a battle he was going to lose, but Eddie still offered up a weak, "I thought you liked me."

She stared at him hard. Maybe…just maybe, she possessed tiny feelings for this stupid American, but there was no way in hell she would ever confess it to him. She turned to sprint out the door, because now he was talking about emotions, and that was just wrong because there wasn't supposed to be any feelings between the two of them, just stupid insults.

"Well, you thought wrong."

** A/N: Because we all know Eddie admitted his feelings ****_way _****earlier than Patricia...**


	2. I Love You

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own House of Anubis.**

**Prompted By: xXAquaMangoXx**

**Note: Set when they are dating.**

"I…love…you," he practiced, the words feeling unfamiliar on his tongue. Not being one to express feelings all too often, Eddie had only said those three words a handful of times, and only to his mom and a couple awkward times to his dad. He had never said it to a girlfriend…because he had never felt anything this strong for any of his girlfriends.

Until Patricia Williamson came along.

Yes, the hotheaded, stubborn, gothic, insulting girl was the first girlfriend he would ever say 'I Love You' too. It shocked him as well, how far their relationship had progressed in the last few months.

Honestly, Eddie was _nervous_. Who knew how Patricia would react? If she had a jug of liquid in her hand, what if she _threw it in his face _because she didn't reciprocate his feelings? If she didn't say it back, what happened next? Would they break up? Be all awkward around each other?

Eddie sighed, running a hand through his gelled hair. He was going to say it, no matter what happened.

"I…love…you..."

So he kept on practicing.

* * *

Patricia paused, crouching down next to Fabian and Eddie's bedroom door to make out the words and who was saying them. Patricia raised an eyebrow- if that was her boyfriend talking in there, then that gave her legal right to listen in, _obviously_.

"Hey….Patricia," Fabian trailed off uneasily, stepping out of the dining room, pausing as he saw Patricia's ear pressed to his bedroom door. "Guess I'll just go up to Nina's room?"

In response, Patricia just nodded, once again focusing. It was Eddie in there, now she really needed to know what he was saying. She paused, stopped breathing even. His voice was projecting now, sounding more confident than it had. And with his new-found confidence, he was also getting _louder_.

Perfect, she thought, straining her ears once more. "I love you."

She jumped away from the door as if it were a flame. What was that? Did he have another girl in there? Was he saying _I love you _to another girl? Oh god, the stupid slimeball was _cheating _on her!

"What do you think you're doing?" she barged in, not bothering to knock, instead opting to look around. "Well? Where is she?" Patricia paced over to Eddie's bed, quickly plugging her nose before looking under. No girl there. The closet! Patricia turned to open the closet door, but Eddie grabbed her shoulder, forcing her to turn around.

"What are _you_ doing?" he raised an eyebrow, looking between her angry face and the closet door she had nearly come close to ripping open.

"Get your hand off of me, you _cheater_," she seethed, ripping away from him. "I can't believe you would do this to me! Where's the girl, huh?"

"What girl?" his eyebrows knitted in confusion, what was going on?

"Don't play innocent with me!" she raised her voice, but lowered it quickly, not wanting her fellow housemates to come in due to curiosity. "You know exactly what I'm talking about!"

He tapped his foot, getting impatient and a little angry as well. Patricia was flipping out on him for no reason, and if she did have one, she wasn't telling him, which was really _stupid, _in his opinion. "I don't, actually. God, Yacker, why are you getting all pissed at me?"

And now he was raising his voice, and now she didn't care who heard, because she just needed to be louder than him now, needed to feel dominant. "You know why I'm getting pissed at you, you slimeball?"

"I think I've made it pretty clear that I don't!"

"You were saying 'I love you' to another girl!" she felt embarrassed showing how jealous she was, but she couldn't look down now, that would be letting him win.

"What do you-" Eddie paused, lips curving into a small smile. "_Oh_."

"What do you mean, 'oh'?"

Eddie shook his head, chuckling.

"Why are you laughing! Stop it!" she demanded.

"I wasn't saying 'I love you' to another girl, Yacker," he laughed at the utter stupidity of the whole thing. Seeing her confused look, he sighed and sat down on the edge of his bed. "I was practicing to say it. To you."

Oh. Well, that changed everything. "Really?" Patricia asked uneasily, slowly sitting down next to him.

"Really," he wrapped an arm around her shoulder, looking at her. "So, I love you." She paused, sitting in silence, absorbing the words. This had never happened before, it was all so new. "Um, Yacker? This is the part where you say it back."

"Right! Then," she took a deep breath. "I love you too," she looked down, feeling uncomfortable and shy and she was sure she was blushing now- something Eddie would tease her about endlessly if she told him. He laughed, knowing the words were sincere, before drawing her closer and placing his head on top of hers.

"Hey, Yacker?"

"Yeah?"

"Did you honestly think I was hiding a girl in the closet?"

"Oh, shut up."

**A/N: You know, I don't even have anything to say.**

**So, yeah…review and prompt!**


	3. Timeout Corner

**A/N: Hello again! I guess I'm updating daily at the moment...I don't know, writing these are sort of addicting...**

**Prompted By: from a hopeless teen "You should do some Peddie as little kids"**

**So, I came up with the idea of a milk spill for Peddie as little kids...hope you like it!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own House of Anubis.**

Eddie Miller thought he was fitting in _pretty well_ in his new fancy English kindergarten class. Despite the fact he sounded different from every other kid there, he really liked it. He had made friends with a couple kids- Jerome, Alfie and Mick. Sometimes, Fabian would jump in too, but most of the time, he just read a book in the corner. Reading time was his _favorite _time.

Most of the other boys disagreed with Fabian though- reading was _boring_, but snack time? Well, that was a whole different story. Even though Ms. Trudy, their teacher, made boys and girls sit next to each other. (Had she not heard about cooties?) Snack time was the best time of day. (Quickly followed by nap time of course.)

"Aw, yes!" Mick shouted, jumping up as Ms. Trudy put down a plate piled high with cookies. "Cookies!"

"I call that one!" Jerome shouted, pointing to a cookie that looked…exactly like the rest.

"No fair!" Mick stomped his foot. "I was going to call that one!"

"Well, ha ha, I called it first!"

"You're being mean!"

And the two went on bickering, for once ignoring the food everyone else had already began eating. Ms. Trudy didn't even see the two in all the commotion- she had decided to reassign seats during snack time, feverishly pointing at a desk and chair.

"And the last table…Eddie, Fabian, Alfie, and Patricia," Ms. Trudy sighed as she ushered the kids to the table- the little darlings were _adorable_ but they could be quite the handful. Surprisingly enough, Fabian, Alfie, and Patricia quickly settled into their seats, not seeming to have a problem with the cooties thing. Eddie also sat down, cookie in hand, not wanting to be the odd one out. The four ate in silence until Eddie couldn't take it any longer.

Slamming his cookie down, he crossed his arms, staring Patricia in the eye. "You have cooties."

"Patricia's not a girl," Alfie said, looking confused at Eddie's outburst.

"Yes I am," Patricia said adamantly, hitting Alfie on the arm, but he ignored it, opting to gasp instead.

"You are? Since when?" he asked, looking to Patricia weirdly.

"Since always," Patricia said, finishing off her last cookie.

"No," Alfie said before raising his hand. Ms. Trudy hurried to the table, quickly crouching down so she could talk to Alfie. "Ms. Trudy, is Patricia a girl?"

Ms. Trudy placed a milk jug on the table and poured some for Fabian, Eddie, and Patricia. She poured some for Alfie while answering his question, giggling. "Well, of course she is, dearie!"

Patricia wore a victorious smirk, but Alfie just pushed his chair away from her in fright. "You are a girl! You have cooties!"

"That's what I said!" Eddie protested, and Fabian simply watched the ongoing debate as if it were a ping pong match. "She has _cooties_!"

Alfie turned to Trudy, worried. "Can somebody else sit here? I don't want to get infected!"

Trudy laughed, handing him his milk, "Now, don't be like that, dearies! We're not going to get infected, we're going to make friends!"

"I'm not being friends with her!" Eddie said, shaking his head as he took a sip of milk.

"Same here!" Patricia protested. "He's _disgusting_!"

"You're weird!"

"You're a slimeball!"

"You're stupid!"

She gasped at his last insult, quickly taking her cup of milk and standing up. Crossing over to his chair, she tipped the cup over onto Eddie, white droplets splaying down his skin.

"Patricia!" Trudy gasped, and all conversation in the room stopped. "That's it! Eddie, come with me, we'll get you cleaned up! Patricia, you go to the timeout corner, you are being a very bad girl! And don't come back to your table until you are ready to apologize! I don't want to see you until you're willing to say sorry to Eddie!"

Needless to say, Patricia spent a long time in the timeout corner.

**A/N: Sorry if they don't really sound like little kids, I tried my best! Review and prompt!**


	4. Comparisons

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own House of Anubis.**

**Prompted by: Guest. Set in Season 2 while they are dating, the scene where Eddie calls Piper better because he's jealous of potential Palfie.**

"Maybe you're just the second best twin." Okay, ouch. Thanks, boyfriend, Patricia thought, glaring at Eddie. The nerve! He _knew _what a sensitive subject that was, she had told him about it, had an actual deep, emotional conversation with him about it- something she didn't do often. She had trusted him with the information, that yes, in the back of her mind, Patricia had to admit Piper was better than her in nearly every retrospect.

And here he was, throwing it back in her face.

"Oh yeah?" she said, and Joy and Fabian backed out of the conversation leaving the two alone. And at that moment, Patricia honestly could not come up with a comeback of any sorts- no sassy remark or sarcastic retort. Her mind was wiped blank.

So she did all she could do, turn around and sprint. Out of that classroom, away from her so-called caring boyfriend because for once in her life she didn't want to be compared to her amazing sister, who had landed herself in a prestigious music school and got all A's and was utterly perfect.

"Great job," Joy said sarcastically, coming back over to Eddie, who was standing stock still, looking at where Patricia just stood as if she would magically reappear. She shoved him, "Well, go after her!"

And so he did.

* * *

"Hey," Eddie panted, breathless, settling down next to Patricia on one of the school benches on the lawn. He had expected her to go back to Anubis House, but whatever, running less was fine with him.

"I don't want to talk to you," she muttered, crossing her arms.

"You just did," he pointed out smartly, quickly realizing that was the wrong thing to say. Wincing at the poisonous glare Patricia sent him, he sighed, "Look, I'm sorry, okay? I shouldn't have said that. I know how you feel about the whole Piper thing."

No reply.

He waved a hand in front of her face, "Yacker? C'mon, answer me!"

"I told you, Eddie," she said, not looking at him, opting to stare straight ahead. Usually, Eddie would be overjoyed she had called him by his actual name, but right now, it hurt more than Krueger or Cockroach. She finally turned to him, eyes blazing, "I told you how I felt about being compared to her!"

"I-"

"Alfie is not my boyfriend! And maybe he thinks Piper is better than me, great, I couldn't care less what he thinks about Piper versus me." She turned to look at Eddie, fixing him with a look of disgust and hopelessness mixed together. "Everyone in my life compared us! You know why I didn't want you to know? Why I didn't want Anubis House to know? Because then you'd all start comparing us! You think I don't know Piper's the better twin? '_Oh, look at Piper, she's so perfect.' 'Patricia, why can't you be more like her?'_"

"I didn't-"

"You didn't mean to make me feel bad, didn't mean to make me feel worthless? That's just rich, Eddie." She spat, getting up. He stood up too, sighing, trying to grab for her wrist to pull her back, keep her from running. But he was a second too late, she had already went off.

Running a hand through his hair, he sighed. Admittedly, it had been a rude comment, and he _should _go after her. But something Eddie knew after dating Patricia was sometimes she just needed time to herself to cool off.

They'd talk later, discuss their feelings later. Right now, she would do some heavy contemplation and he would head back to Anubis House for Eddie time.

And something told him it'd all turn out fine.

**A/N: This was ugh and terrible, believe me I know, I didn't do it justice...:(**


	5. I'd Rather Not

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own House of Anubis. **

**Prompted By: .Life.- "Maybe do 'Kiss in the rain? Answer is no'" Set when they are dating.**

"Stupid slimeball," Patricia muttered, tugging at her jacket sleeves before looking up at the downpour. Don't get her wrong, Patricia _loved _rainy weather, but getting stuck in the middle of it was not something she'd been planning. If she had, she'd have brought an umbrella, or an actual coat. Actually, she wouldn't have gone out in the first place.

She turned to glare at Eddie, it was his fault. He had gotten them both stuck in detention for an hour after school, and then they had to walk back. Great.

"I blame you," she said, pointing her finger at him, but all he did was give a light chuckle, stuffing his hands in his pockets. After being with Patricia for a while, these kinds of comments didn't faze Eddie, and he knew exactly what she was thinking about, going on to somehow turn the table on him.

"You always do," he laughed, and she opened her mouth to spew out a comeback before realizing she couldn't come up with anything, because it was the truth. She did blame him quite a bit. Patricia finally shrugged, realizing he had won this time.

Eddie liked being with her at times like these, when they weren't surrounded by others. Where they could really be themselves without the force fields and walls and barriers.

"You're cold," Eddie noticed, realizing Patricia had started shivering- the rain was getting to her, and all she had was her blazer, whilst Eddie had also brought his leather jacket.

"Well, duh," she shot back, resisting the urge to hug herself for body heat.

"Here, I can," Eddie began to twist out of his jacket to give to her, but she stopped him with an upraised hand.

"No," Patricia shook her head adamantly. "We are not being one of _those _couples."

"_Those _couples?" he echoed, putting the coat back on, realizing Patricia wasn't going to take it.

"Yeah, you know," Patricia tried to find words to describe the clichéd couples she always saw, but failed. "_Those _couples."

"Well," Eddie smiled coyly, catching on to the types of people she was referencing. "Besides giving their coat away oh-so-generously, what else do _those _couples do?"

Patricia smiled, eyeing him warily as she caught on to their game. "_Well_, I believe they hold hands obnoxiously, slow dance under moonlight, kiss in the rain-"

"That last one sounds pretty great," Eddie smirked, looking to Patricia before staring up at the dismal weather. It was more than just drizzling, it was pouring now. Perfect, in his opinion, for what was coming next. Eddie smiled before drawing her closer and cupping her face. And he was leaning closer, and closer…

Until Patricia pulled away from him and shoved him in a nearby mud puddle.

She laughed, "We are _not _kissing in the rain, doofus." And she ran off, her boots clicking on the pavement, bag swinging on her shoulder.

And Eddie watched her go, the girl who opted to push him into mud rather than kiss him.

…Yup, he loved her.

**A/N: THEY KISSED. Enough said.**


	6. Bullied

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own House of Anubis.**

**Prompted By: DesiredHOA01 'CAn you do one wear Patricia gets bullied?'**

**Hope this satisfies...I don't know...**

"Aw, look at Williamson," one of the boys cooed mockingly, turning to his friend before laughing. He and his 'pack'- him being the leader of course, he couldn't withstand anything less, and besides he had deserved the position, through years of tormenting and torturing. He was 'Head Bully' and he lived up to his name in a scarily accurate way.

Patricia was ignoring them, continuing on as if they weren't talking. She gritted her teeth as one of them poked her in the back, there were three in total, but the other two were simply sidekicks and nothing more. They were there because they could throw a punch and kick hard, and that was probably the only reason. She knew the 'Head Bully', otherwise known as Tank Rosen, didn't believe in this thing called 'friendship.' He and his goons depended on the other only when they absolutely needed to.

"Do you ever shut up?" she asked, finally turning around and acknowledging their presence. Tank smirked, knowing she would crack. He had been trailing her for a while, whispering insults, comparing her to Piper, talking about her parents, anything and everything. Patricia wasn't particularly set off by any of the comments, she had learned not to believe people like him. Maybe she was set off by the accumulation of it all, by the fact he thought he could talk to her like that.

"I could," Tank pretended to think about it. "But I won't." His friends supported him, exclaiming loudly in the background, making his lame comeback sound like profound words.

"Do you try to be an ass," she asked, aware people were stopping to stare at Tank's newest victim. She was also aware that her and Tank were standing in deadly close proximity of each other. "Or does it just come naturally?"

His eyes gleamed dangerously, and he pushed her back into the lockers. By now, a definite crowd had formed, everyone was watching, dropping their act of 'uninterested', surrounding the group so that none could get out. "Were you giving me lip, Williamson?"

"So what if I was?" she asked, glaring at him defiantly, knowing she had started something now, and she couldn't back out.

"I hope you know what I can do," he said, slamming her into the lockers once more. KT and Fabian pushed through the crowd, landing a front row seat to the commotion. Joy, Mara, and Willow were close behind, gasping at the sight. Jerome and Alfie pushed through the crowd, landing in the front next to KT. The only one not there was Eddie, who was in his dad's office.

"Will you back off?" she seethed, and he just smirked, raising one meaty hand into a fist before punching her in the eye. Patricia bit her lip to stifle the scream that was on the tip of her tongue.

"What?" he asked innocently. "Did that hurt you, Williamson?"

Patricia glared at him, ignoring the throbbing black eye that was forming, opting to swing her fist at his jaw. As he let out a yelp or surprise, he stepped away from her, providing Patricia enough space to get away from the lockers. It was never good to be trapped that way when fights occurred, the opponent had the advantage.

"How about you don't mess with me, Tank," she hissed. "Because I know some things about you that you probably don't want anyone else to know." It was a lie, of course, but it was a _threatening _one, so he didn't need to know it wasn't the truth. Tank looked at her questioningly, but backed away, flipping her the bird and shoving past the crowd, his sidekicks following him. The crowd immediately dispersed, but Anubis House crowded around Patricia feverishly. Eddie rushed out of his dad's office to see all his friends in a big clump, which was unusual since the members of the house never hung out together like this.

"Hey, what's going on?" Eddie asked, feeling a bit left out. Jerome turned to him, gaping.

"Were you not there?" the tall blonde asked.

"No…." Eddie trailed off, looking at his friend weirdly.

Jerome glared at him before hissing, "Well, your girlfriend just got beat up, dude." By now, Mara and Willow were heading to class, and Joy was still fussing over Patricia, who was awkwardly pushing her away. Jerome departed soon after informing Eddie, until all that was left was Sibuna.

"Whoa, Yacker, are you okay?" Eddie neared her, taking her face in his hands and observing her eye- which made him squeamish, he admitted it. She nodded dully, and his eyes turned from concern to angry, "Who did this to you?"

"Eddie, it doesn't-"

"I swear I'm going to kill them," Eddie looked around, fists ready as if the bullies would just pop out of nowhere. Patricia rolled her good eye, sighing.

"I'm fine, seriously," she said. "I just need some ice, is all."

"You're not seriously letting him get away with it," Eddie protested, and Patricia groaned, dragging him to the school lounge, which was currently empty.

"Look, I get that you care about me and want to feel all manly by beating him up and everything but I already took care of it. I punched him in the jaw, and _besides_, I'm a big girl, Eddie, and I can take care of myself."

Eddie sighed, pulling her close to him. "Did he hurt you anywhere else?" he asked quietly, surveying her body for more injuries. She shook her head and he continued. "You have to tell me about this kind of stuff, Yacker. I want to protect you."

"Sorry for not letting you be the knight in shining armor," she shrugged coyly as she apologized, slightly smiling.

"Nah," Eddie cracked a smile as the mood lightened. "I got a kick-ass girlfriend, you'll be fine. Now, come on, we're going to the nurse."

"You can go back to class, I can go myself."

"Yeah, right! Taking you to the nurse gives me an excuse to _get out _of class." He trailed off at her expectant look, "…..and I love you?"


	7. American Opinions

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own House of Anubis.**

**No one prompted this, I wrote it cause I felt like it. It takes place in summer, on the America trip.**

"I feel so exposed," Patricia said, hugging her arms as if to hide herself. She was wearing a tank top and short shorts. American weather was certainly different from England's, much warmer, and Patricia, frankly, didn't like it. She felt as if she didn't have enough on as the hot sun scorched her uncovered skin. Yesterday, she had met two of Eddie's friends, both girls that liked shopping. And soon came a shopping spree- nothing as big as Amber's, but _still_. Nikki and Anne, Eddie's friends, had decided to dress Patricia today- they had even gotten Patricia to wear flip flops, which meant Patricia could see her feet 24/7.

Great.

"You look hot," Eddie corrected, wrapping an arm around her, but she just glared at him. "Anyways, we're meeting some of my friends today."

"I thought we did that yesterday," she said, wiggling out from underneath him, it was too hot to be touching.

"These are my guy friends," Eddie informed her and she rolled her eyes. "See, they're over there." He pointed to a group of boys, all talking in a huddle. He tugged on her wrist, dragging her over to the three who looked up as he approached.

"Eddie, dude," one of them gave him a bro hug, and they quickly separated. The other two just clasped their hands together with him, and Eddie smiled appreciatively at them all. Patricia smiled, thinking of her guy friends back home.

"Guys, this is my girlfriend, Patricia Williamson, aka Yacker. Yacker, this is Max, Jake, and Alex." Eddie introduced them, and Max held out his hand, which Patricia awkwardly shook.

"Whoa, your friends have manners!" Patricia mocked shock. "Maybe it's just you, Krueger."

Jake stifled a laugh, "Krueger as in Nightmare on Elm Street Krueger?"

"What other Krueger do you know?" Patricia raised an eyebrow, and Max and Alex gave an appreciative laugh while Eddie just shot them I-told-you-you'd-like-her look. (Yes, that is a look, get over it.)

"EDDIE!" A voice yelled, and all five turned around to see a skinny platinum blonde raising towards them. Her spray tan and white teeth were perfection, her strapless shirt and way too short shorts all too revealing. Max, Jake, and Alex pulled faces as she came closer, and Eddie looked at a curious Patricia uneasily.

The girl was the principal's daughter, the one Eddie had considered hot before he moved to Anubis House.

"It's been such a long time," she squealed, hugging the tall blonde. Patricia fumed, glaring at the girl as Eddie looked between the two, pushing Brittany, the girl, off of him.

"Patricia, this is Brittany, Brittany, this is my girlfriend, Patricia," Eddie introduced the two, and Max, Alex, and Jake shook their heads at the disaster. Brittany completely ignored Patricia, opting to turn to Eddie and clutch his hands.

"Eddie, I missed you _so much_," she gushed. And before he could stop her, Brittany had placed her hands on his shoulders and leaned in to kiss him. As their lips met, Eddie tried to pull away, but her grip was too strong. Patricia gaped at the two before grabbing a water bottle that had been carelessly strewn on the ground.

Brittany was drenched within a second, pulling away from Eddie and gasping. "My hair!"

"Bitch," Patricia muttered, crossing over to Eddie and leading him away by grasping his arm, the boy apologizing frequently. Brittany's makeup was dripping, making her look like a cooked panda. She stormed off, fully angered with the whole situation.

"Best. One. Of. Eddie's. Girlfriends. Yet." Jake said to Alex and Max, who nodded in agreement as the now empty water bottle lay dead on the ground.


	8. Fakes

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own House of Anubis.**

**Prompted By: Seddielover945- 'Eddie finds out that Patricia is just fake dating Jerome to make him jealous.'**

**Hope you like it!**

"…I wanna see other people-" Patricia was rattling things off to the boy in front of her as they stood at her locker, counting on her fingers as he got more and more irritated.

So he kissed her. And for a second, she found herself falling into him, accepting the kiss, kissing him back, even though she was still very, very, angry.

"I'm sorry I stood you up," he said, her face still cupped in his soot-covered hands, the rough skin on his thumb caressing her cheek.

She smiled lightly, "It's okay."

* * *

It was a couple hours later, the two were walking home with their hands joined, something that had never happened before. But they had matured, they were okay with this now, they actually _relished _it, the thought of being so close, so near each other.

Eddie was in a happy mood, something that didn't occur often nowadays, swinging Patricia's hand, walking with her head on his shoulder. It just felt right, right to walk this way, to be this way with her. It was as if his neck was made the exact size so she could place her head in the crook of it.

Ahem.

He had got to stop thinking these girly thoughts. What if he accidently said one of them out loud one day? He'd be ridiculed forever by Fabian, Alfie… Jerome.

Jerome.

She had gone on a date with Jerome. Were they together or something? Did Eddie kiss her at the wrong time, was she _Jerome's _girlfriend now? Did _Jerome _kiss her, was Eddie not the only person she ever kissed anymore? Eddie growled under his breath, it _couldn't _be. Not Jerome. Patricia belonged to Eddie, and that was final.

"What's wrong?" Patricia looked up at him in concern as she heard him softly growl. She grinned and jokingly questioned him, "Are you a werewolf now or something?"

"Ha ha, funny, Yacker," Eddie remarked sarcastically. "We're not in Twilight." He rolled his eyes before stopping in his tracks on the pavement and sighing. He needed to ask, just needed to know if they were together after all. He couldn't do all this if they were, it'd be wrong. No matter how much he liked Patricia, it was just guy code.

"Seriously, what's up?" Patricia paused alongside him- he was being way too quiet- pulling away from him so she could cross her arms and look at him. Joking manner aside, she was worried. Was this some Osirian symptom or something? This was not the Eddie she knew.

"Are you and Jerome together?" Eddie took a deep breath, head on confrontation was the best way to go in a situation like this.

Patricia looked down at his question, she didn't want to say it, didn't want to admit that she had done it to make him jealous. That would be demeaning for her, and then it'd be all awkward. However, Eddie took her silence as confirmation of his doubts, edging away from her.

"You are, aren't you?" Eddie backed away from her again. "Look, I'm sorry, I didn't know." He turned to run back to Anubis House, but her voice called him back.

"We're not together," Patricia said loudly, and Eddie turned, eyes gleaming with hope. Hope that Peddie could be rekindled because Patrome was not together. (Yes, he had made a couple name for them, he couldn't help it, he wanted to see how stupid it would sound.) "I just asked him out to make you jealous." She looked down, picking at her nail polish and tapping her foot rapidly as he made his way back to her.

"It was KT's idea," Patricia said, wanting him to know she would never come up with something like this. "She said she asked you if you still liked me. And then she told me a way to get you back was to date someone else." She was avoiding his eyes, something he found pretty adorable, the fact that big bad Patricia Williamson was ashamed to talk feelings with him. He flash backed to earlier the other day when KT had asked about a 'girl' and a 'boy' and he mistook the girl as KT.

Eddie grinned at it all before wrapping Patricia in a giant bear hug. He wanted her to know, wanted her to know she was _it _for him, wanted her to know that he still liked her too, a lot, actually.

"Eddie, what are you doing?" she shrieked, pounding on his chest, but she was laughing, she liked this, so he didn't let her go.

Not again.


	9. Comparisons Part 2

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own House of Anubis.**

**PROMPTED BY: Seddielover945, who wanted a sequel to Comparisons. (Chapter 4.)**

"Hey, Joy," Eddie grabbed the girl's arm and wheeled her around to face him as dinner ended. Patricia hadn't come down to eat, and Eddie was worried. Had what he said affected her more than he let on? Maybe he was wrong…maybe it wouldn't turn out that great…

Joy wrenched her arm from Eddie's grasp and glared at him before rubbing her wrist. "She doesn't want to talk to you," Joy said before Eddie could even ask about Patricia.

"I really messed up," he sighed knowingly, massaging his forehead.

"Um, yeah. You know how sensitive she is when it comes to Piper!"

"Not helping, Joy."

"Well, don't even think about going upstairs, got it?" Joy crossed her arms. "Because you'll have to get through me first."

Eddie shrugged, lifting the tiny girl up despite her protests, moving her to the side and hurrying to Patricia's room. Upon getting there, he realized the door was locked, and he knocked rapidly.

"Come in," Patricia called, thinking it was Joy or Mara. But no, it was Eddie…who Joy wasn't supposed to let near Patricia. _Great job, Joy_, Patricia rolled her eyes.

"I'm really sorry," Eddie pleaded with her, shutting the door behind him and going to sit next to Patricia on her bed. She opened her mouth to talk but he waved his hands in desperation, "No! Don't yack yet, just let me apologize. I know how you feel about Piper and you're right, who cares what Alfie thinks?" He took her hand in both of his, despite her desperate tries to pull it back. She didn't want to come into contact with him. "And, you know," Eddie looked down. "To me…you're the better twin."

"Seriously?" she gaped, because _no one _had ever said that, no one had ever told Patricia she was better. She didn't want Piper and her to always be competing, but it honestly felt like that most of the time.

"Well, yeah," Eddie smirked at her shocked reaction, realizing just how insecure Patricia was. Underneath her force field was the typical teenage girl who was just trudging through her life, constantly feeling unworthy. And with that thought in his mind, he pressed his lips to her, and she responded quickly.

"Patricia, I honestly tried to-" Joy arrived at the door, breathless, ready to apologize for letting Eddie come up.

But, oh, they were kissing.

_Awkward._

"Good timing, Joy," Eddie joked, and the three let out an appreciative laugh, all reminiscing back to Patricia and Eddie's first kiss.

"So, you two made up?" Joy asked uneasily, edging closer to them, looking almost afraid they'd tear her head off.

"No, we just randomly kiss when we argue," Eddie shrugged, turning to Patricia. "Right, Yacker?" He made kissy faces at her, and she smacked him with her pillow, laughing all the while. Joy rolled her eyes, but smiled fondly.

She had never seen Patricia so happy.


	10. Proving Points

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own House of Anubis.**

**PROMPTED BY: xXAquaMangoXx- "Maybe one where another guy likes Patricia and Eddie tries to indirectly prove to Patricia that he's the only one for her." Set Season 3, currently not dating.**

Eddie fumed as Benji and Patricia conversed by her locker about who-knows-what. Even the sight of them talking was enough to make him angry, who did he think he was? He obviously didn't care for her, but Eddie did, could Patricia not see that? Sure, they broke up, but _still_…

"Hey," Eddie said, walking up, trying to keep his cool. He draped an arm around his ex-girlfriend's shoulder possessively, silently telling Benji to back off. For once, Benji got the message, turning to leave before looking back at Patricia.

"So, you're still helping me study tonight, right?" Benji confirmed, his eyes darting to Eddie's figure, shaking from jealousy as his grip on Patricia tightened.

"Yeah," Patricia smiled at Benji, who waved and then left. She turned to Eddie and glared, "You're hurting me." She lifted his arm off her shoulder and took a minute to study his angry facial expression. "And what's with that anyway? We're not dating, doofus." Eddie almost sighed in disappointment. Patricia was genuinely _naïve _when it came to boys, wasn't she? Considering Eddie was her first kiss, he shouldn't expect any less.

"You know that I really, _really_, like you, right?" Eddie asked, avoiding the word love for her sake, remembering Patricia hadn't ever said it back to him over the summer in America. But he knew her, knew now that she was simply scared at how fast the relationship was moving, and he didn't want to push her into something. So, he just emphasized like. Patricia's eyes bulged at the ease that he admitted that with. Was this typical broken up couple behavior? This couldn't honestly be the protocol, right, getting close and talking feelings? Hell, they didn't even do that when they were _together_. "And I'm probably the only guy who'll like the exact same stuff as you," Eddie backed himself up, pausing as he found things they had in common. "Like Sick Puppies, I mean, I don't exactly think Benji likes Sick Puppies. And the color black, Benji _never _wears black. And you know, Benji doesn't get in detention as often as you and me, and-"

"Is there something you're trying to tell me?" Patricia raised an eyebrow and feigned innocence- she knew what Eddie was implying, she just wanted him to say it, wanted to hear it straight from him.

Eddie threw his hands up in frustration, "I mean that you shouldn't date Benji!"

"And why not?" she glared at him, of course she didn't want to date Benji, but Eddie needed to know he didn't have control over her or her life, not when they were together, and certainly not when they broke up. Patricia could do whatever she wanted to, and whenever she wanted to.

Eddie lowered his voice and stepped closer to her, "Because you know what else Benji can't do? ...He can't kiss you like this." And he smashed his lips into hers instantly, and for once, it was like old times. She didn't push him away because honestly, she missed this.

He broke apart and carefully gauged her reaction. She smirked, breathless, "You have a good point, Krueger."

And so they proved his point again.


	11. Questions

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own House of Anubis.**

**PROMPTED BY: CimFan- "Eddie asks Patricia to the dance!" Set when they are dating.**

"The annual school dance coming up!" Willow squealed, and Alfie grinned beside her as they entered the dining room. He couldn't wait to go to the dance with Willow, she had to be easier to ask than Amber. Mara looked a little disappointed at not being able to go with anyone, casting a jealous look at Jerome and Joy, who were exchanging glances that clearly said, 'You. Me. Dance.' KT shrugged, she was still excited, even without a boyfriend- she loved these kind of things. Patricia just looked bored with the topic.

"We're going dress shopping," Willow said. "Today at noon, be ready." She cast all the girls a peppy glance before exiting, Alfie trailing after her, already pulling a crushed rose out of his pocket to ask her to the dance.

"Joy Mercer, would you make me the happiest man alive and go to the dance with me?" Jerome announced, smirking as if it were some kind of game.

"Why, of course," she answered in the same manner, and Mara frowned.

Eddie raised an eyebrow, should he ask Patricia now? No, she probably wouldn't like it if he did it in front of everyone. He subtly tuned into her conversation with KT.

"….and I swear if anyone says _anything _about my choice of clothing, I will personally pound their face in," Patricia finished. Being peeved about going dress shopping was the understatement of the century, and Patricia was making sure everyone knew it. Since Willow and KT hadn't been here in years past, they didn't know how often Patricia had been criticized upon just for not wearing the 'party' colors everyone else did. This year, she was making sure she could pick out her own dress by herself and with no unimportant opinions.

Eddie smiled at his girlfriend's threat, it almost reminded him of why they were together. They just _matched_, what other girl would ever be like Patricia, threatening to punch someone if things didn't go her way? Eddie chuckled and shook his head.

"Hey, meet me in the hall," he said in a low voice in her ear. He was going to ask her, he was winging it, and desperately hoped she wasn't one of those girls who expected flashing lights and dozens of flowers when being asked to prom. But to his knowledge, if he was her first kiss, she most likely never went to the dance with anyone before. So there would be no previous experience to compare him to, making his school dance proposal the best.

It made sense in Eddie's mind.

Patricia cast him a suspicious glance but muttered an excuse to KT, who looked excited for Patricia, before going to join her boyfriend in the hall. No one even saw her go, immersed in chatter about the dance. The last thing Patricia saw was KT turning to Fabian and asking if he wanted to go as friends before a pair of hands covered her eyes.

"Eddie," she sighed, and he grinned.

"Correct," he said, wheeling her around and smiling.

She bit back a grin, "You asked me to come out here, it wasn't that hard to figure out it was you."

"Whatever, Yacker," he rolled his eyes. "So, about this _dance_…."

"Yes, I'll go with you," she replied promptly.

"You didn't even know if I was going to ask that," he protested, grinning.

But she had already won, they both knew it when she smiled, "I can always say no?"

"No! No, I mean, yeah, let's go to the dance together!"

She hit his chest and laughed lightly, "You are the _worst _at asking a girl to the dance, you know that?"


	12. Brony

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own House of Anubis.**

**PROMPTED BY: from a hopeless teen-Can you do one where one of them has secret? Like something kind of funny and embarrassing?**

Eddie closed his bedroom door before retreating back to his desk in the corner of the room and powering on his laptop. No one else could know what he was doing, he'd be the laughing stock of the school. Forget being Mr. Sweet's son, this was much, _much_, worse.

Quickly going on YouTube, he typed into the search bar all the while eyes darting as if somebody would pop up out of nowhere just to ridicule him. When nobody did, he sighed in relief and clicked on the top video.

_My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic_

Yes, that was right. Eddie Bad Boy Miller Sweet watched 'My Little Pony.' Don't judge, it was pretty good! Spike was his favorite, the little scumbag. Immersed in the video, Eddie rolled his eyes at Pinkie Pie and wondered what would happen if anybody ever caught him doing this.

Little did he know, Patricia Williamson, his girlfriend, wanted to talk to him.

And Patricia Williamson was not one for knocking.

So when she burst in, black shoes clacking on hardwood, Eddie turned in fright before pausing the video and slamming the laptop down on his hand. Groaning in pain, he flipped the laptop open and checked to see if his hand was okay, Patricia watching on in amusement.

"You alright?" she asked, sitting on the edge of his bed, a sparkle in her eyes.

"You could always kiss it better…?" Eddie asked hopefully, holding out his hand to Patricia, which she just rolled her eyes at and swatted. "It was worth a shot."

"What were you watching?" Patricia raised an eyebrow, looking curiously at his laptop.

Eddie's eyes widened, "Nothing, why would you think I was watching anything?"

Patricia stood up and walked over to him, hands on her hips. "No secrets, remember?"

Eddie hung his head, "You're going to laugh."

"That depends on what you tell me."

He glared, "You're supposed to say _oh Eddie, I would never laugh at you!_"

"But that'd be a lie," she scoffed, poking him. "C'mon, just tell me."

Eddie bit his lip but finally looked up at her uneasily. She was close to him, their faces inches apart as her cautious eyes studied him curiously and almost protectively. He sighed, and mumbled what he had been doing.

"What? I couldn't hear you," Patricia said.

"I WATCH MY LITTLE PONY!" he confessed loudly, and she stared at him for a second, and he thought, huh, maybe she wouldn't care, maybe she'd accept it and-

But no, she burst out laughing, burying her face in his shoulder. Eddie loved the sound of her laugh, it usually made him laugh too. Not this time though.

"Lots of people do it," he offered weakly, but her laughs didn't stop. "See, the girls who watch it are _Pegasisters _and the guy who watches it is a _Brony_."

She pulled away from him, tears wetting her cheek from laughter, "Oh god, you have a nickname for it. _Brony_," she teased, testing it out on her tongue. "Wait till everybody hears big bad Eddie Sweet watches a stupid kid's show," Patricia taunted, running out of the bedroom. Eddie sighed before getting up and chasing after her. He finally caught up to her right as she was going to enter the dining room, catching her by the waist and turning her around to face him. He did the only thing he could think of to stall Patricia, to make her reconsider her decision to tell everyone.

He kissed her. It was a simple kiss, nothing much, but a kiss all the same.

When they pulled apart, he immediately turned to pleading. "What's it gonna take for you not to spill? I'll do your chores for a week, no! Two weeks, and-"

"Just kiss me again, you Brony," she teased, smashing her lips into his.

In the end, Eddie ended up doing _three _weeks of Patricia's chores to keep her quiet, but…Patricia had some pretty interesting secrets as well, Eddie just hadn't found them out.

Yet.

**A/N: Okay, couple quick notes-**

**A. I'm pretty sure they have 'My Little Pony' in England...if not, whoops, deal with it...**

**B.I had to search up the information on My Little Pony so I'm not quite sure if it's accurate. And please take no offense if you actually watch My Little Pony, Patricia's reaction was just something I deemed in character.**

**C. I don't know what the hell I was thinking when I wrote this, so...sorry? But if it brought a smile to your face, then mission accomplished. ;)**

**Bye!**


	13. Strong

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own House of Anubis.**

**PROMPTED BY: Love2Write21- Maybe you could do Patricia has a nightmare about Rufus?**

**A/N: I feel like I ruined this...it had so much potential, I don't think I gave it justice, but I'd love to hear your opinions on it...**

"_Let me go, you creep," she seethed, squirming and desperately rocking the chair she was tied to._

"_I'm afraid I can't do that, dearest Patricia," he said, crouching down and gracing his fingers to the tip of her chin. She wanted to swat him away, tell him that she wasn't scared and he was not frightening her and he had no right to touch her. _

_And she would've too, if this man wasn't the only person between her and death. _

"_And you know what else?" he asked innocently. "I got them all."_

_She turned rigid, "What do you mean?"_

"_I got your friends," he said, circling her and whispering the taunt in her ear. "I got your family." He smirked, resting a cold hand on her shoulder. "More importantly, I got the Osirian."_

_Patricia bit back a gasp, not Eddie, he couldn't have gotten Eddie. "I don't believe you."_

"_Osirian!" Rufus Zeno clapped in a beckoning manner, and Patricia cringed as Eddie stepped out of the shadows, a club in his hands and evil grin on his face. _

"_No," Patricia breathed out as Eddie came closer to her._

"_Oh, yes," Rufus spoke, grinning menacingly. "Boy, come beat her." Patricia's eyes widened as Eddie agreed, coming closer before whacking her with the club and punching her until her face was raw and bloody._

"_Stop," she rasped, staring into the eyes that had turned stone cold over time. "PLEASE STOP!" This was Eddie, kind, sweet, gentle Eddie who would never hurt her, never do this to her. Never make her feel this pain. Tears streamed down her face as he untied her and shoved her up against the wall. _

_He was ruthless, he was not the boy she fell in love with. One more blow would knock her dead, they both knew it as he swung his club and-_

Patricia jolted up, breathing hard and heavy, tears streaming down her porcelain skin. It was a nightmare, a vivid nightmare at that, but nothing more. It had felt _so real _though, his rough fist was actually making contact with her skin, his merciless eyes were actually watching her writhe in pain.

"Yacker," a voice breathed out, stretching his arms out to wrap her in, but Patricia recoiled, unable to look at him the same. She turned to Mara instead, whispering a 'what is he doing here?'

"You looked like you were having a nightmare, so I brought Eddie up," Mara said. "I'll go outside and give you two a moment." Patricia bit her lip, she didn't want Mara to leave, she couldn't leave her alone with Eddie. Eddie had beat her, he had abused her, he had practically _killed _her.

But Mara left and Eddie hopped onto Patricia's bed and grabbed the girl's wrist before Patricia could get up. "Are you okay?"

"Do I look it?" she glared at him, the red blotches on her face more apparent now.

"What was it about?" Eddie asked softly, not pushing, but curious all the same. He wanted to comfort her, wanted to hold her in his arms and tell her it was okay, but she was pulling away from him.

She paused for a minute as if internally debating whether to tell him. "Rufus," she stared straight ahead as she sat up. She wasn't sure if anyone had actually clarified for Eddie who the twisted psycho was, but she figured Fabian when he didn't ask questions. He wrapped an arm around her, and noticed she stiffened, but couldn't bring herself to push it away. "Me. You."

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"You hit me," she glared at him and backed away, the tears welling up again at the memory. Her voice broke, "I t-told you t-to s-stop but you just kept punching me." Eddie looked appalled at the actions of his dream self, but she kept talking. "You were ready to kill me. He told you to beat me, and you just smiled and shoved me against the wall and whacked me and…and…and…"

He hushed her, knowing it was too hard to think about now, opting to wrap her up and kiss the top of her head. Patricia was surprised at how safe she felt in his arms. She never imagined herself being dependent and relying on a boy like this, it defied everything she had ever believed in.

Eddie merely rubbed her back and bent down to her ear, "You're safe, Yacker. I'll protect you." He didn't push about the dream, didn't say it was okay, just kissed the top of her head and stroked her hair as her heavy breathing slowed, and she cautiously rested her head on his chest, closing her eyes as he whispered little nothings. "I'm here, Patricia." He promised, and she relaxed, feeling reassured.

And for the first night in a while, Patricia had a dreamless sleep. Eddie stayed for a minute to make sure she was genuinely asleep before gently laying her down and letting Mara come back in. This was a big step for them, and he knew it. Patricia had been vulnerable, and had trusted him enough to let him see it.

And as much as he loved holding her, Eddie wasn't sure if he liked seeing Patricia this weak and broken. It hurt him, it truly, deeply hurt him, more than he had let on. He had to be strong for her, he thought.

_He had to be strong for her._


	14. Hero

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own House of Anubis.**

**PROMPTED BY: turtle1227-You should make a chapter where Victor and Caroline take Patricia as a sinner, and Eddie gets all worried and rescues her.**

"Where's Trixie?" Alfie raised an eyebrow as he walked into Eddie's room for their daily Sibuna meeting.

"Who?" KT looked up from her paper and raised an eyebrow.

"Patricia," Alfie clarified, looking around as if the girl would just pop out of nowhere.

KT shot up, "She's not with you?" Eddie glanced over as well, looking worried.

"…no," Alfie answered. "I thought she was with one of you."

"Oh no, this is bad," Fabian stressed, getting up and pacing. Eddie looked as if he wanted to do the same, while KT was just furrowing her brows. Honestly, Alfie didn't know what the big deal was, Patricia was probably off with Joy as usual, and she would burst into the room in about a minute and tell everyone how stupid they were for worrying.

But she didn't, and Alfie faintly recalled Joy and Jerome going on a date right about now. Eddie chewed at his lip.

"Let's go, we're going to the gatehouse," Eddie directed, picking up his coat and heading to the door, determined.

"Now?" KT asked him.

"She's there," Eddie said, looking behind him at the three. "Look, I had a vision when I was locked in that crypt. Denby and Frobisher want to turn her into a sinner. And you guys _know _my visions are never wrong."

"No, no, no," Fabian shook his head and grabbed his jacket, tossing KT another one of his because they didn't have enough time to go and get hers. Alfie rushed out to get his own, and the four soon departed.

* * *

"Doesn't it make you mad?" Ms. Denby paused to take a sip from her teacup, staring down at Patricia, who had entered the gatehouse on her own accord to talk things over with her teacher. The blonde was the one that told her about the things on Eddie's laptop, and had later asked her if she wanted to come over and chat. Patricia should've noticed it then and there that this was a trick, but she had been heartbroken at the time. "Get you, oh, I don't know, _jealous_?"

Envy, one of the seven sins Ms. Denby was trying to reveal within Patricia. Then they'd have a second sinner.

"I guess," Patricia shrugged, looking down at her own teacup, untouched and cold. "It's just, why would he do this? First him and stupidly perfect _KT_ and now this mystery girl." Patricia's voice was bitter, and Ms. Denby just nodded, this was it. This was jealousy, this was envy.

"Robert!" Ms. Denby called, and the man stepped out from the shadows. Patricia's eyes widened and it dawned on her all so suddenly, this was a trap, wasn't it? Oh god, she needed to get out of here….but _how_? All she could do was wait to be turned into one of their slaves.

She turned to run away from him, but Robert was too fast, he had already grabbed her, and now Ms. Denby was opening the sarcophagus and Patricia was simply doomed.

"Let me go!" She squirmed in his arms, but he just let out an evil laugh as he dragged her along. "LET ME GO!"

"Let her go," a voice commanded, and all three looked up to see Eddie at the door, KT, Fabian, and Alfie in perfect formation behind him. Patricia blinked and surprise but mentally cheered on her friends.

"And if I don't?" Robert's eyes gleamed with malice as he tauntingly drug her slower towards the sarcophagi.

"I'll make you," he screamed, charging at Robert, but Ms. Denby caught him.

"Ah, a third sinner," she smiled. "Rage. Your friend over here was jealousy." And it hit Eddie. If they weren't displaying their sins, then they couldn't be stuffed in the sarcophagi. It wouldn't work.

"Patricia, I don't know who that girl was, honestly," Eddie said, voice sincere. Robert and Ms. Denby glanced at each other nervously, he was ruining the whole thing! "You have to trust me on this!" And he wasn't even angry now, so Ms. Denby let him go because he was of no use.

Patricia studied him for a minute, jealousy ebbing. She wasn't even mad at him anymore, just heartbroken. It was more than the fact that he had cheated on her, it was the fact that she thought she could trust him.

"Denby set this up," Eddie pleaded, and Ms. Denby looked down, unable to come up with a suitable lie.

"I believe you," she said quietly, breathing the words out, and Robert scowled before loosening his grip on her in frustration. It was obvious he wanted to say something to provoke her, but Eddie grabbed Patricia and pushed her towards the door, and the five fled. Ms. Denby and Robert didn't even try to chase them, it was obvious they weren't going to show their sins now, not when everything was just all happy. No, sins happened when destruction did, they caused destruction themselves.

* * *

"Night," Eddie called to KT, who smiled and headed up as Fabian and Alfie disappeared to their rooms.

"Hey," Eddie said, drawing Patricia close. "You okay?"

"Fine," Patricia said. Had Eddie just said he didn't do it so that they could get out of the gatehouse, was that the only reason?

"I honestly didn't cheat on you," Eddie said, almost as if he read her thoughts. "I would _never _do that."

"I know," she nodded slowly. "I was pretty stupid back there for believing you did."

He smiled at her and quickly changed the tone of their conversation, "But come on, I was _pretty cool_, right? I mean, I _saved _you! I'm, like, a hero!"

"Keep telling yourself that," she smirked, patting Eddie's cheek affectionately before turning to go upstairs. He laughed, shaking his head and heading to his own bedroom, where Fabian just raised an eyebrow at the goofy smile plastered on his friend's face.

**A/N: Ugh, forgive me for the terrible ending, I couldn't think of anything. I hope this was in character, I tried...but I don't know, seems a bit off to me...**


	15. I Hate You

** DISCLAIMER: I don't own House of Anubis. **

**PROMPTED BY: Seddielover945- Can you do one that goes with the whole "I hate you" Peddie cheating thing from tonights episode? :)**

**Couldn't remember the actual name of the episode, but it's the night after the big breakup scene, when Patricia tells Eddie she hates him because she saw the messages.**

Three words were all it took to break him. It shocked him really- he was Eddie Miller-Sweet, resident bad boy, the tough guy that never really broke. He had a laidback lifestyle and a devil may care attitude- nobody had honestly expected him to crack like this.

But then again, nobody had expected Patricia to either.

_I hate you_.

The words ran through his head, lingering too long. He remembered when he first told Patricia he loved her, how it just felt so good to say that, say those three words because they were something that came only once in a lifetime- to love someone at fully as Eddie loved Patricia.

But no, she _hated _him now.

Truth be told, Patricia was a bit impulsive and rash in many cases, so he tried to remain open-minded about the situation, and that it was just a spur of the moment thing, because she was upset with him, heartbroken with him.

But it's 1:00 in the morning now, and Eddie's dreams have been terrible, so he's staying awake. Dreams…was that what they were called? The term 'nightmare' seemed more appropriate, seemed more fitting as to what he saw when he closed his eyes. Replayed scenes and glistening tears, _"Just leave me alone! I saw the messages! I hate you."_

And the worst thing was, she wasn't yelling at him. Wasn't screaming at him- if she was, it wouldn't be as bad. But today, today Patricia had been truly heartbroken. He had made her cry, the indestructible Patricia Williamson herself.

"Eddie?" Fabian muttered groggily, and Eddie looks up. He hasn't been making any noise, but this is Fabian. Fabian seems to always know when he was upset, a blessing and curse mixed into one.

"I'm fine, man," Eddie mumbled.

"No, you're not," Fabian shook his head and sat up, rubbing his eyes. "What's up?"

"She hates me," Eddie remarks. He can't bring himself to look at Fabian, opting to look up at the ceiling. "She hates me."

"She doesn't hate you," Fabian comforts him, even though he has absolutely no clue what happened between the two. All he knows is that Eddie is talking about Patricia- he wouldn't be this torn over any other girl. "You know Patricia, she says things she doesn't mean when she gets mad."

"But she wasn't mad, not really," Eddie shook his head. He sighed, "I messed up again. I don't even know how, but I messed up. Well, I do know what I did, I just didn't do it- and- ugh, never mind."

"Just talk with her," Fabian suggested, glancing at the clock.

"She doesn't want to talk," he said quietly. "She hates me. She _hates _me."

Fabian sighed, knowing that Eddie's mindset was hard to change, "Why don't you just try to get some sleep?" He laid back down himself and was out in a matter of minutes, and Eddie doesn't even know how, but he manages too. Sinking back into the world of nightmares.

_I hate you. Just leave me alone. I saw the messages. I hate you. I hate you. I hate you. I hate you. I hate you._

When he sees Patricia the next day, they get back together. But it's still there. They never talked about the moment, never talked about Patricia crying or the words she had spat that had crushed him. Maybe if he wasn't so happy to be with her, he would've asked about it. Maybe it would've been best if he did, maybe he would've seen through her lies earlier then.

Even though Eddie tries to ignore it, it comes back. Every corner he turns, every hall he walks, whispers. Something, somebody, whispering to him.

_I hate you._


	16. Beach Days

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own House of Anubis.**

**PROMPTED BY: Cutievic97- 'You need one that's them going to the beach. And while their there Eddie getting jealous over something.'**

**So, sorry if it's a bit all over the place...set when Patricia visits Eddie in America over the summer.**

"I hate the stupid beach. I hate this stupid bikini. I hate this," Patricia seethed, looking around at the scenery. There had to be at least fifty people here, it was that crowded. Great, socializing- all she had wanted to do was find a secluded spot where she could be with Eddie. It was the only reason she had come to this stupid place, America. Only to be with Eddie.

Eddie, that insisted on dragging her to mass social activities.

The idiot.

"You look hot in a bikini," Eddie said.

Patricia raised an eyebrow, "I still have my cover-up on, how would you know how I looked like in a bikini?"

He smirked, knowing what he said next would either make Patricia slap him or look down shyly. "You look hot in anything." And just as predicted, she whacked him on the arm, all the while managing to look down in discomfort at the compliment. Eddie laughed at her actions.

"Hey, you want a drink?" Eddie asked, pointing to a shack across the beach that sold smoothies. Patricia nodded, and Eddie crossed his arms. "Great, take off the cover-up."

She glared at him, and Eddie continued, "C'mon, tons of girls are wearing bikinis."

"They're just so revealing," she sighed, and he wiggled his eyebrows.

"Oh, I know," he said, and she slapped him on the arm again, harder this time. "OW! See, now you _have _to take off the cover-up because you hurt me."

"Your logic makes no sense."

"Whatever," he rolled her eyes and turned to pleading as a last resort. "C'mon, Yacker, _please_."

"Did the Eddie Miller-Sweet just say _please_?" Patricia mocked shock and he rolled his eyes impatiently. She sighed and took the cover-up off. Her bikini was nothing much, probably as modest as bikinis could get, black with one electric blue stripe on the bottom half.

"Whoa," Eddie surveyed her from head to toe and Patricia began feeling even more uncomfortable being scrutinized like this. She knew she should've kept the stupid cover up on! "You should totally where bikinis more often."

She pulled a face and quickly made a sarcastic comment, "Yeah, I'll just go out in England weather wearing a bikini for you."

Eddie laughed, planting a kiss on her lips and pulling back just as quick, running to the snack bar, afraid she was going to rip his head off. The couple was never one for PDA, mostly because of Patricia, who said that she had 'seen too many people kiss in public and she was _not _going to be one of them.' Being single all her life had never made her a fan of seeing people kiss in the stupidest places, because to her, there was no reason to. A relationship was a private matter, not something to broadcast to everyone else.

"Williamson!" Patricia looked up at the sound of the familiar voice. However, unlike everyone else's voice, this one had a British accent, with maybe a hint of Australian. Her own eyes met blue ones and blonde hair that had been cut since the last time she had seen him. But it was still undeniably him, undeniably Mick Campbell.

Mick and Patricia had never been close, and Patricia had considered him a heartbreaker for most of their time spent at Anubis House. But they were still sort of friends, and she smiled when she saw him, a beacon of light in a sea of unknowns.

"Mick!" She laughed, and he wrapped her in a hug, practically crushing her. Maybe it was the fact that it was so good to see someone from Anubis House, maybe it was just the fact that they were both there and it would be rude not to exchange a greeting like this. Because honestly, Patricia would never let him do this if they were at school.

She pulled away and raised an eyebrow, "So, what are you doing here?"

"Sports camp," he answered. "You?"

"I'm with Eddie," she said. He furrowed his eyebrows and she continued, "The American that came."

"Oh, the guy that took my place? Keep forgetting his name," Mick joked. "Kidding, kidding. I got to congratulate him or something for putting up with you." She punched him on the arm and decided not to retort, instead letting Mick continue, "So, how's everyone at Anubis?"

"Weren't you _just _there?" Patricia asked. Mick had left soon after the party, and everyone else had left for summer vacation the next day.

Mick shrugged, and the two carried on with the conversation, Patricia politely asking about a camp she didn't care about, and Mick refraining from pressing for details on Jerome and Mara's newfound relationship.

* * *

Smoothies in hand and content smile on his face as he pocketed his change, Eddie was casually walking back to where Patricia stood.

Talking to another guy.

Eddie felt some sort of red-hot feeling rise up inside him- Patricia wasn't one to make friends easily, especially not with the 'cocky American boys' she was always complaining about. But this guy and her, whoever it was, he hadn't turned around yet, seemed to be getting along just fine.

He knew he shouldn't be jealous, she was allowed to have friends that were guys. It was perfectly fine, and besides, he didn't even know the kid. But the guy, judging from nothing but his backside, was muscular and toned. Eddie watched her laugh again, and he sped up as their eyes locked.

"Eddie! You remember Mick, yeah?"

_Mick_. Eddie almost sighed in relief, handing Patricia her smoothie, and bro-hugging the boy. The two had become good friends upon Mick's arrival at Anubis House, Alfie helping the two drown Mick's sorrows by eating the delicacy of a 'hoagie.'

Mick stayed to talk for about ten minutes, but conversation was coming to an awkward standstill, so he bid his goodbye and Eddie turned to Patricia. "Well, that was nice. Seeing him."

"You two talked about your boy sandwiches the whole time! I mean, honestly, _nobody cares _about whether mustard or mayonnaise taste better on sandwich!"

"Hey, that was a _very _important discussion."

"Right. Sure it was." She rolled her eyes before walking away, sipping her smoothie.

Eddie shook his head before running after her, screaming about sandwiches. "_It was_! Mustard changes the whole tone of the sandwich. And don't even get me _started _on mayonnaise…."

**A/N: SO basically all that happened on that date was Eddie got smoothies, met up with Mick, and then started rambling about hoagies.**

**Fun date you got there.**


	17. Cheerleaders

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own House of Anubis.**

**A lot of you wanted a follow up to Chapter 12, Brony. It took me a while to come up with Patricia's 'secret' and judging by the title of the chapter, you probably know I picked the most used one in the book.**

**...sorry?**

Gothic, that's the word many would use to describe Patricia Williamson. Close follow ups would be 'feisty' and 'mean.' Maybe even 'rebel.'

So you could just imagine everyone's surprise when Patricia joined the cheerleading team.

In all honesty, she hadn't even wanted to get in. She hadn't even wanted to try out either, but Amber had insisted. And when Amber wanted something to happen, _it happened_. Having dragged Patricia, Joy, and Mara to try outs, Amber always found a way to make things work. Some of the boys had tagged along- Jerome, Alfie, and Mick, mainly to check out girls.

Patricia was horrible at cheering.

And Amber was rich.

It's not that hard to connect the dots- Amber bribed the head cheerleader and Joy, Mara and even Patricia were guaranteed a spot on the squad by the end of the day. Joy had seemed fairly excited while Mara kept glancing at the short uniforms nervously. Patricia practically exploded on Amber while Alfie and Jerome looked on in amusement.

But that had been _years _ago. Done and not being revisited anytime soon. Besides, it wasn't like Patricia had ever even actually cheered that much. Maybe a couple games, just because Amber had specifically told the head cheerleader at the time not to kick Patricia out of the squad.

So, Patricia, being who she is, poured the cheerleader's water bottle on her.

And then even Amber let her go.

No one ever really talked about- Alfie and Jerome teased her for a couple weeks after, but everyone from school was too scared to say anything. And Patricia liked that. Liked that she scared them so much.

"…and then she became a cheerleader and-" Alfie said. Eddie had asked what Patricia was like, so Jerome and he had taken to retelling her life since she came here, since they were her oldest friends.

Eddie began coughing, "_Patricia_? A cheerleader?" Fabian patted his back.

"Yeah, that was funny," Jerome laughed.

"Her cheering was terrible," Alfie snickered. "She was totally against it."

"She _was _pretty unenthusiastic," Jerome lightly whacked Alfie on the shoulder. "Remember that one cheer she made up when Fabian asked her how the head cheerleader was?"

Fabian scratched the back of his neck, "She did…make up a little cheer. It was like 'Give me a B, give me an I, give me a T, give me a C, give me an H! What's that spell?' And then she said a, um, bad word. And then she said 'and that is what our captain is!'"

"Seriously?" Eddie laughed hard. It was _so _Patricia to say that, she even made being a cheerleader have its perks. "Just wait, I'll be right back, just hold on." He ran out of Jerome and Alfie's room to find the girls all seated at the dining room, having a famed 'girl talk.'

"You used to be a cheerleader," Eddie accused loudly, and Patricia's head shot up as he burst out laughing.

"You used to be a _cheerleader_?" KT's eyes widened and Willow looked dumbfounded at the thought. Joy and Mara looked between the four in anticipation.

"No, don't talk about it," Patricia groaned, burying her head in her hands due to embarrassment.

"What's going to stop me?" he smirked, crossing his arms and looking at Patricia expectantly. She stood up and mimicked him.

"Okay, fine, Br-" Oh no, she was about to reveal _his _secret. His Brony secret, the one he had toiled to keep a secret. Three weeks of chores and two years of private internet time was not about to go down the drain. He quickly placed a hand over her mouth, dragging her into the foyer.

"I won't talk about it," he promised with pleading eyes, and she smirked. Now she knew how Jerome felt most of the time- it was _good_, having something over someone.

"Good," she breathed out before staring him straight in the eye. "It was Jerome and Alfie, wasn't it?"

"How do you know it's not Fabian?"

"Fabian's still traumatized by the cheer I told him about our captain," Patricia explained, raising an eyebrow. "I assume you know about it?"

"What?" he asked innocently, blinking a few times. "I _do _remember something…what was it…oh, yeah, 'give me a B-'"

"Yeah, that," she cut him off. She shrugged, "Trying out was Amber's idea. It's over and done with really."

"Well," Eddie said, lowering his voice and dropping his mouth to her ear. "For what it's worth, I think you'd make a _hot_ cheerleader." Patricia scoffed and pushed him away to his room, rolling her eyes at his attempts to flirt.

But even if Patricia would deny it the next night, they both saw the little half-smile lighting her lips.

**Don't even look at me. I'm so ashamed I wrote this, I just wanted to get something out there.**

**Have a good night!**


	18. I Really Really Like You

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own House of Anubis.**

**PROMPTED BY: HOAlove4Ever**

Patricia glanced at her watch once more nervously, quickly checking the door after. She sighed and tapped her foot impatiently- she wasn't sure what she wanted right now. One minute she wanted to sprint out of this place because she _couldn't _do it, she just couldn't. What would she say? Her current plan was winging it, and that had questionable outcomes in the past.

The other minute, however, she was wishing Eddie would come in already so they could talk. So she could tell him that she really missed him and she could spew the gushy idiotic stuff she had been thinking since she saw him at the beginning of the new term.

She glanced at the door again, and this time, Eddie came through it. Their eyes locked, a silent wave of tension flowing between them.

"So…you wanted to talk?" Eddie asked, rubbing his sweaty palms on his jeans and giving her a nervous smile. Oh no. What did she do now, she hadn't planned this far!

"Yeah," she answered, standing up as well and looking him evenly in the eye. 'Yeah' was a good answer, right? It was a safe one at least.

Eddie nodded and stuffed his hands in his pockets. Silence passed through them until Eddie broke it, "So…what'd you want to say?"

"I still like you," she blurted out. No. She did not just say that. _I'm so stupid_, Patricia shook her head. Eddie's eyes widened at her confession, did she really? He was overjoyed at the thought, but was careful as well. Careful to test the waters, make sure she meant what he really thought.

"…what are you trying to say?" he asked uneasily, and Patricia stared at him blankly. Was he _really _this clueless? She had probably just confessed in the most straightforward way possible, what more did he want?

"Whatever," Patricia muttered dejectedly. "You moved on, I get it. Go be with KT or something." She stepped away from him and shook her head.

"No! Yacker, wait!" Eddie said, stepping closer to her once more. "I do…still like you," he said awkwardly.

"Sure," she rolled her eyes. Why was he making this so hard? He _knew _she wasn't good with this, and frankly, Eddie was confusing her.

"I do though!" he confirmed, grasping her shoulders and making sure their eyes met. His voice lowered, "I really, really, like you."

He didn't say the word love, he avoided it, and she had a pretty good theory as to why. Their breakup last summer, the 'I love you' that Patricia never said back because she was too scared.

And to  
be honest, she was still scared. She wasn't going to be saying the three words simply because of the fear. "I really, really, like you too."

A warm and wide smile lit his lips as he stepped closer, both their hearts pounding as he cupped her face. They knew what was going to happen, it was what they always did when the emotions became too much. Words had never been…enough. They were never eloquent enough, but one kiss displayed every possible feeling they could have for the other.

Maybe that was why when they first got together, she kissed him and cut him off. Patricia figured that even if she'd had her voice at the time, she would've still kissed him instead. Because communicating feelings so openly was never something she did.

But that one kiss. That's all it took, really.

Eddie pulled away and looked at her, breathless and amazed, "I really, really, _really_, like you."


	19. It Didn't Matter

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own House of Anubis.**

**PROMPTED BY: DesiredHOA01**

"Run, KT!" Eddie said, pulling apart from Patricia and shoving KT into the gatehouse. Patricia looked up in shock before letting out a low growl. Had he really just played her like that, was that all this was? A distraction? Ugh, this was just like the messages! A bunch of lies!

Her heart stopped, the messages, she _remembered _the messages. Sinners didn't remember things like that, all they knew was how to worship Ammit and be bad.

…but she remembered.

Oh.

What did this mean? An overwhelming feeling of pain and fatigue overwhelmed her and she clutched the wall for support. What was this? Why was she feeling things? Sinners didn't have feelings.

Unless she _wasn't _a sinner anymore. As the thought overcame her mind, a powerful force stronger than the wind pressed on her, suffocating her and causing her breath to come out in short little gasps. It scared her, but she knew. This was it.

She was getting her soul back.

Meanwhile, Eddie had almost made it through the threshold and into the gatehouse until he turned around. Call it instinct, but he just needed to see her one more time. Make sure she wasn't too hurt by the way this had all played out- he _knew _this was Sinner Patricia and he shouldn't care because it's not like it was even his actual girlfriend he was hurting, just the lifeless shell of her.

Patricia was pressed up against the wall, gasping, almost as if she was hurt. But her body bared no injury, she looked _fine _to him.

Until he looked into her eyes. The eyes he had probably seen go through everything, happiness, anger, and quite recently, tears. But never this.

"Yacker?" he turned around and came closer to her, was this a trick? He desperately hoped not as he eyed her warily.

And then it all stopped. Patricia lifted herself off the wall, trembling as she looked him in the eye. "I'm sorry," she croaked, looking as if she wanted to cry. "Eddie, I'm _so _sorry."

And in that moment it didn't matter. It didn't matter if she was tricking him and this was all just an act to make him a sinner as well. It didn't matter because when your girlfriend looks like this, so broken, you're going to help. It didn't matter that she might've been soulless- even if she was and this did end him up in the sarcophagus, he wasn't going to leave her. He wasn't going to ditch her.

"Yacker," he comforted softly, pulling her close and stroking her hair whilst she had her vulnerable moment. She was trying to hold everything back and keep it bottled up and he could easily tell. Eddie wasn't going to pry though, not now.

"I really didn't mean to do any of that stuff," she promised, her words muffled by the fabric of his shirt. "I really didn't. I was being a stupid sinner and-"

"And you're back to normal now," Eddie finished. He pulled apart from her so that their eyes could meet, her gray ones standing out on her blotchy red face. "Chill, Yacker. You didn't do anything wrong. And I would say more, but something's probably going on in there, so…"

"Right," she said hastily, wiping her tears. "Sorry." For the first time in her life, Patricia wanted to apologize again and again, because every time she said it, it didn't feel like enough.

"Whoa, three apologies in two minutes? I think that's a new record, Yacker," Eddie joked effectively lightening the mood. Patricia laughed until he stopped, a serious expression coloring his face.

"But, seriously, stop apologizing. It's freaking me out."


	20. Headaches

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own House of Anubis.**

**PROMPTED BY: Cat3sJB (Guest): Patricia has a really bad headache so Eddie stays off work to look after there kids- Catrina(Cat) 12, Lilian(Lily, Lil'Bit) 12, James(Jamie)11,Lukas(Luke)11, Arianna(Ari)9 and Elliot 8. He thinks it's simple till Ari Burns a blanket, Luke and Jamie rip the trampoline, Cat and Lilly spend $200 and he looses Elliot while playing hide and seek! And magically he gets a headache of his own! **

**Okay, this was a very long and specific prompt, so I focused on one of the incidents instead of them all. Hope I did it justice!**

"Elliot? Elliot!" Eddie Miller-Sweet crouched down, whispering the child's name the loudest he could without waking Patricia. His wife was in bed right now with a headache and considering that he didn't hear whining, he was willing to bet she was asleep. Now, waking up Patricia on any normal day was bad. Today, of all days? When she had a pounding headache so terrible that she couldn't even look after the kids? He'd be a real idiot if he woke her up today.

When Patricia had first asked him to take a day off and look after their six kids, he had complied if not a little reluctantly. Missing work was not what he was concerned about- no, it was their kids.

Their sarcastic, troublemaking, rebellious, punkish, attitudinal, hot mess kids.

Patricia better be glad he loved her.

Unlike most families, they had two sets of twins: Cat and Lily, both twelve, and James and Lukas, both eleven. Then their youngest, Ari, who was nine, and Elliot, only eight.

To start the horrendous chain off, Ari had burned a blanket. _How _he didn't know, because she wasn't even near the kitchen, much less the stove. Quickly following was Lukas and James tearing a trampoline. While Eddie had been tending to the two and punishing them, Lily and Cat had snuck out with two hundred pounds he didn't even know they possessed and completely splurged on clothes.

After the five had all been put in their rooms to contemplate what they did- though, knowing them, they probably weren't weighed down in guilt- Eddie had settled down to play a game of hide and seek with his youngest and currently favorite child, Elliot.

Because what could go wrong with hide and seek?

Oh yeah, he could lose his kid.

"Elliot? Elliot, come out or…I'll take away your TV privileges!" Silence, was that not a high enough punishment? The boy watched TV as if it was his life. "Elliot, I'm getting mad right now," Eddie warned cautiously. But there was still nothing, and he spoke once more. "Elliot Miller-Sweet, if you don't come out right now, I'll…call down your mother."

The sound of a cabinet door opening, and then the patter of feet across hardwood registered in Eddie's mind. He rolled his eyes, _of course_. Elliot was scared of Patricia more than him.

That was actually kind of insulting, in a way.

"Don't tell mum," Elliot's eyes widened as fright. "_Please_, dad!"

Eddie massaged his head and sighed before crouching down again to meet Elliot's eyes. Giving the boy a half-smile, he nodded his promise. "Fine, I won't tell. But see, mom, er, mum is having a very bad headache right now. So we need to be extra quiet, okay?" Elliot nodded. Even he knew his mother was a monster when woken up.

"Great," Eddie said, playfully offering him a fist. Elliot brightened at the sight of it and quickly offered his own tiny one up as well, and the two fist bumped before Elliot ran off. Eddie's smile quickly dropped and he rubbed his temple as a sharp throbbing pulsed in his head. He walked upstairs and quietly entered his room, where Patricia was still sleeping. Kissing her softly on the head, he laid next to her, eyes drooping.

"DAD!"

Shit.


	21. Don't Flirt With My Girlfriend

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own House of Anubis.**

**PROMPTED BY: xXAquaMangoXx**

"Hey, watch where you're going, will you?" Patricia picked herself up from the ground to see a guy about her age, phone in hand and eyebrows furrowed in concentration. She rolled her eyes, _Americans_. So clumsy.

"Sorry, _Brit_," the boy grumbled, lifting his eyes from his phone and shoving it in his pocket. He acted as if her nationality was some kind of nickname. Patricia rolled her eyes at his weak and somewhat borderline sarcastic apology before brushing herself off. She didn't know where Eddie had disappeared to now, but she had left her alone at a _party_. He told her to _socialize _and _make friends_.

Did he even know her?

It was a beach party- Americans seemed to really love the beach for whatever insane reason- and it was one of the first things Patricia had done since she arrived in America a couple days ago. Eddie had dragged her along with promises of how fun these kinds of things were.

"You're hot, you know that?" the boy asked, looking her up and down, his eyes lingering too long on places they should not have. At first, Patricia was taken aback by his straightforward manner, but then chalked it up to typical cocky American boy behavior. The casual manner with which he said it irked her though, as if it didn't mean anything much, as if he was just making small talk. As if he said this to every girl he met. In Patricia's opinion, that was _sick _and _demented_. See? This is why she didn't like most Americans!

"I have a boyfriend, you creep," she told him, wanting to bury herself in jeans and boots and leather jackets. Bikinis were too revealing, and the way he was surveying her made her feel beyond uncomfortable. It felt weird when Eddie stared at her for too long, but when this guy did it, it just felt wrong.

"Can't you cheat?" he winked at her before puffing out his chest. "I mean, _just look at me_."

"What's there to look at?" she spat quickly, this was her thing. She was good at this, battling back and forth like this, and he knew it as he scowled in return.

"Feisty," he commented, whistling under his breath and she simply crossed her arms.

"Well, this has been a _great _chat, honestly," she said, sarcasm seeping into her otherwise cool tone. "But I have to go. My boyfriend's waiting for me." In all honesty, she had no idea where Eddie was at the moment- all she knew was that she needed to get out of whatever situation she had landed herself in.

"_My boyfriend's waiting for me_," he mocked. "Who's the lucky guy, anyway?"

She scoffed, ignoring his weak flirting, "Why should I tell you?"

"I probably know him, _sweetheart_," he said, the usually affectionate name sounding wrong on his lips. She pursed her lips, this guy had figured her out, figured out the way she worked within mere minutes of being with her.

"Eddie," she sighed. Maybe this guy did actually know him, maybe he knew where he was. "Eddie Miller?"

"You're _Eddie's _girlfriend?" The boy's eyes widened and he looked almost scared. It was a different look on him, and Patricia suspected he didn't get frightened easily.

"Yeah," a voice said behind him. Eddie. "She's my girlfriend, Jake."

"Look, man, I'm sorry," Jake shook his head in repentance. "I didn't know!"

Eddie scoffed, "I told you I had a British girlfriend and she was coming."

"Dude, just don't hurt me," Jake said, and Patricia raised an eyebrow. Eddie seriously got into fights? She had thought it was just an excuse that he had told Anubis House when he first came here so he wouldn't have to reveal his real reason- that his dad was the principal and he was the Osirian.

"Say sorry to her," Eddie said simply, fist balled at his side. She was the one who really deserved the apology, and Patricia looked impressed that he had realized that.

Jake turned to Patricia, who waited expectantly, and shuffled his feet, looking down. "I'm…sorry."

"Apology accepted," Patricia said dryly. Jake nodded quickly and left, not looking up until he reached another girl. He bumped into her intentionally, and the two began flirting instantly. Patricia rolled her eyes.

"Sorry about him," Eddie ran a hand through his hair. "Jake's a good friend when he wants to be, but sometimes he's just a real idiot."

"Agreed," Patricia nodded. "So, where were you?"

"I got us…sandwiches!" He held hers out to her and she carefully peeked inside.

"Ugh, is this _tuna_? I _hate _tuna!"

**Sorry for the abrupt ending, I really couldn't think of anything. I feel like this is another ruined prompt that wasn't executed out well enough by me. It probably resembled Chapter 16, Beach Days.**

**But, in bigger news...**

**WE HIT A 100 REVIEWS.**

**Thank you so much!**


	22. Kissing In The Car

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own House of Anubis or 'Gives You Hell' by the All-American Rejects.**

** PROMPTED BY: THLadyNightshade- '...they get stuck in a sudden snowstorm on the way to the chalet and must stay there until it passes.**

"Ugh," Patricia whined, leaning back in her seat. "Turn the heater up!"

"It's already 'up'," Eddie grumbled, crossing his arms and coming close to mimicking her position. He cocked his head so that he could face her, "Excited?"

"To get out of here? Yeah," she rolled her eyes, knowing it wasn't what he really meant. What Eddie really meant was if she was excited to see everyone from Anubis House again. They hadn't been apart that long, a year at max, but Amber had already declared a reunion. And even if Patricia would never admit it, she _was _pretty happy to go see her friends again. The only person she had really kept in contact with was Eddie, and that was only because they were still dating. Patricia had come down to visit Eddie during winter mid-terms and when the two heard about Amber's big reunion plan, they both took a plane back to England. And now the stupid rental car was stuck in this stupid storm and all she could see through the stupid windshield wipers was stupid cars lined up in front.

"To see our friends," Eddie corrected, ever so subtly reaching for her hand. He stroked it with his thumb, which usually calmed her down. It did work, to some degree, and Patricia visibly relaxed.

"Are you?" Patricia raised an eyebrow and looked over at him.

"Of course I am!" Eddie grinned and he went a little dazed. "We haven't seen them in so long! I mean, Fabian…Nina…Alfie…Jerome…KT…."

"Yeah, I went to school there too," she remarked dryly, effectively cutting him off. Eddie laughed, a bit embarrassed at his rambling.

"So, what do you want to do?" Eddie asked, lacing their fingers together. He stared longingly at the volume dials- the radio was out the window since there was no reception here. "Kiss?" He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively, and Patricia shot him a glare.

"I want to get out of here," Patricia spat, undoing her hand from Eddies and opting to cross her arms. Eddie frowned at the loss of contact but didn't say anything. "I mean, both of our phones are dead and we have absolutely no way to contact Amber. I bet you she's already set out a search party for us or something, we were supposed to get there an hour ago!"

"Mhm," Eddie agreed absentmindedly, inching his hand closer to Patricia's. She just folded her arms tighter and huffed, and Eddie furrowed his eyebrows. "So, how's your school going?"

"Hard," Patricia answered honestly. "You?"

"Same," Eddie sighed. He cracked a smile, "You know, I never thought you'd want to be a lawyer."

"You should've seen it coming," Patricia shot back. "I'm _amazing _at arguing. And what about you, future realtor?"

"I'm a charming person," Eddie defended himself. "I could easily sell a house."

"_Sure_…" Patricia remarked teasingly.

"I could!"

"I never said you couldn't!"

"But you _implied _it!"

"Whatever," Patricia laughed. "We are not talking about this anymore."

Eddie nodded, agreeing for once and popping in a CD of his into the correct spot and turning it up so that alternative rock echoed in the car.

"Ugh, you like _this_?" Patricia wrinkled her nose.

"How can you not like All-American Rejects?"

"They're _all American_."

He smirked, "You _love _me and I'm American." There, he had trapped her, and they both knew it as she looked down, trying to hide her blush. He leaned over to her seat and planted a kiss on her lips, _Gives You Hell _playing obnoxiously in the background.

Maybe she could learn to like this band.

**A/N: Okay, this was super short and I feel like it was a bit scattered as well...****_but _****if I can get it done I will probably be updating this again today, so keep an eye out.**


	23. Insecurities

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own House of Anubis. **

**PROMPTED BY: THLadyNightshade- 'write what YOU think is the reason that Patricia broke up with Eddie over the summer and why he's still in the dark as to what her reason was.'**

To sum it up in one word, Eddie Miller was _popular_ back in America. Better off than he was in England at least. It wasn't just some lie he had told her to make himself seem cool- no, this was the genuine truth, people almost worshipped him. He had tons of friends and then some people that just wanted to talk to him to feel proud of themselves. It was a bit pathetic in a way, but nevertheless, Patricia felt overwhelmed by all the people. There were no quiet moments when Eddie was with her- sometimes it was one of his guy friends, coming over and talking about that stupid sport, tackling each other in tights. Sometimes it was the wannabes that Eddie politely waved off after a couple minutes of awkwardly conversing.

And sometimes, it was the girls.

Oh god, the girls. There were so many, day in and day out. So many more people Patricia had already added to her shit list, which had been long enough without them.

And the worst part?

They were _Amber class _girls. They were beautiful and curvy and seductive and tan and wore revealing clothes and...

Patricia couldn't compete with that.

Because, the thing was, in her mind, Patricia wasn't beautiful. Granted, she wasn't ugly either, but she would never look like the bleach blondes that trailed Eddie, cooing compliments in their sugary sweet voices, sending her glares whenever his back was turned. Sure, they were real _bitches _from what she had seen so far, but still.

She had quickly realized what she should've figured from day one: she was holding him back.

Eddie could get any girl he wanted, he could be with someone like that, someone who would probably want to dance instead of turning him away when he offered. Someone who wouldn't douse him in milk when he did something stupid, someone nicer than her and prettier than her. Someone who actually deserved him, because he was a pretty awesome boyfriend, even if she never admitted it. And what was she? Oh yeah, that mean girlfriend who acted like she didn't care half the time. (She just wasn't good at expressing her feelings, that's all.)

"Yacker? Something wrong?" He looked down at her, and she vaguely realized they had settled in a comfortable position, his arm on her shoulder and her head on his. From the look on his face, he had been saying something. Something she wasn't listening to, something any other girlfriend would have probably listened to.

She slowly uncurled herself from their position. _She was holding him back, she was holding him back…_

"I c-can't do this," she whispered, standing up.

"Can't do what?" His eyebrows furrowed in worry. "Yacker?"

"I'm sorry," she shook her head, leaving the room and biting her lip. It was for his own good, now he could start dating one of those supermodel girls without feeling guilty.

Patricia left the next morning, no goodbyes and the note she had written just thanked Ms. Miller and Eddie for their hospitality. Eddie had almost been hoping for some special message dedicated to him, some explanation, but no. Nothing.

Frankly, Eddie didn't know what he had done. He had told her he _loved _her, and then she had said she couldn't do this. What? Did she not love him?

She didn't listen though, she never heard those words, the things he was saying while she was in deep thought. She left. They wouldn't see each other again until their first day back at Anubis House (they weren't hiding, they were _hanging_.) Hurt would reflect in his eyes, and she would just offer him a small, broken, bittersweet, secretive smile. She would try to be confident and composed, but her insecurities pounded within her, something he would truly figure out a couple months later, after they got back together.

Those goddamn insecurities that led to heartbreak.

Every. Single. Time.

**A/N: I actually liked the way this turned out...opinions?**


	24. Acting

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own House of Anubis.**

**No one prompted this- I have a long list running for prompts I need to write, but inspiration struck, so here? Set on Eddie's first day in season 2.**

Drama.

It was by far the easiest class- it was practically a participation grade, with a couple quizzes here and there. It was better when Mr. Winkler was there, but the new teacher wasn't that difficult to please either. He certainly lacked the creativity Jason had possessed, but it was okay. The class was still easy.

Eddie placed his hands behind his head and relaxed on the beanbag, smirking slightly and surveying his new classmates, some of which he would probably see in his new house soon enough. His eyes lingered on the redhead who was talking to some short brunette. Redhead was the one who had run into him and yacked for so long, but right now, the brunette seemed to be doing most of the talking, while the redhead rolled her eyes.

Redhead, or 'Yacker', as he called her, was pretty hot, he had to admit. Short tempered and feisty but still undeniably hot.

Eddie liked that.

"Okay," the drama teacher entered the room. Pudgy and balding, he clapped his meaty hands to get the students' attention. "Morning clas."

"More like Mr. Balding," Eddie snickered to the boy seated on the beanbag beside him. Pale and brown haired, the boy looked away, offering Eddie a nervous little smile.

"I see we have a new student," Mr. Halding raised an eyebrow and ignore the comment, smiling. "Care to introduce yourself?"

"Eddie," he said, standing up and crossing his arms. "Eddie Miller." Redhead rolled her eyes at him and scoffed. "I'm staying in Anubis House."

Brunette sighed and reached for the other girl's arm, but the redhead was already up.

"You?" she spat, which Eddie returned with a smirk. "_You're _staying in Anubis House?"

"Got a problem, Yacker?"

"Uh, ye-"

"Mr. Miller, Ms. Williamson," Mr. Halding sighed. "Please sit down." Eddie slowly sat down, sending redhead a cocky smirk just to irritate her even more. The brunette friend of hers was trying to calm her down, but it wasn't really working.

"Actually," Mr. Halding rubbed at his double chin. "Scratch that. Ms. Williamson, Mr. Miller, stand back up." Eddie rolled his eyes but obliged, stuffing his hands in his pockets. "The chemistry between you two is great." Redhead snorted rudely to cover up the fact that she was obviously taken aback, and even Eddie had to admit he was _surprised_. He had not seen that one coming.

"I need two people to perform a kissing scene," Mr. Halding alluded, handing them both scripts. Eddie's eyes widened, he was already kissing someone in this place? Sure, she was hot and stuff, but he didn't know that he wanted to kiss her just yet.

"I'd rather kill myself," Redhead sighed.

"Ouch, Yacker, that hurt," Eddie smirked and fake pouted, patting at his heart. "Right here." Redhead scoffed, obviously disgusted.

"Both of you, read the lines," Mr. Halding instructed. Eddie skimmed the page and started off. What was the worst that could happen?

"_You really don't get it, do you Cynthia? I love you, I always have._" Eddie read before wrinkling his nose. Cheesiest script ever.

Redhead spoke in monotone as she read her lines, "_Oh, but Ronald, I can't be with you_." Her performance was almost laughable, but nobody even let out a snicker.

"_Maybe this can change your mind_," Eddie read, casting a wary glance at the girl he was supposed to kiss right about now. She was glaring at him a kiss-me-and-I-kill-you kind of look, but everyone else looked expectant, so he sighed, grabbing her face and kissing her.

The scripts fell to the ground as she placed her hands around his neck and he pulled her closer by the waist, catcalls and whistles filling the air.

They didn't need their lines anymore.

* * *

"Yacker! Wait!" Patricia sighed and turned around to face the blonde who was running to catch up to her on the way home from school. A bitter taste filled her mouth as she realized he was going to the same place as her, because they both lived in the same house and probably would for a couple more years.

"What?" she spat harshly, she wasn't in the mood for this. Some people had actually had the nerve to congratulate her on her new found acting skills, and Alfie had spent the whole of free period teasing Patricia about her 'magical kiss' with Eddie. Patricia had tried to ignore him, but it was a fruitless effort considering she was denying the truth. She _had_ felt something when they kissed, that was the only reason she let it go on as long as it had. In all honestly, she had felt clueless during the whole thing, but she suspected she had done something right when he hadn't retracted.

It was her first kiss.

Her first kiss, wasted on some cocky American who had probably kissed a bunch of girls and thought that one stupid kiss with some mouthy Brit didn't even matter.

"Look, I know you felt something," Eddie said, breathless. "And I know that because I felt something too."

"I didn't feel _anything_," she scoffed, hoping to effectively end the conversation, but he seemed unfazed.

"Me and you?" he continued on as if she hadn't spoken. It almost looked as if he was wishing she hadn't. She raised an eyebrow- he couldn't possibly like her, could he? No, boys were scared of her. He had to be scared of her. "We're kind of the same, you know."

"No," she said coldly. "I don't know."

"C'mon-"

"You didn't even know my _name _when we kissed! It wasn't even a real kiss!"

"It was to me," he said softly, bad boy attitude non-existent at this point. She looked up and cocked an eyebrow, pushing down some unfamiliar girly feeling.

"I didn't feel anything," she repeated, as if she could convince herself if she said it more than once.

"Do you ever?" Eddie scoffed bitterly at her rejection and she clenched her fist. What, did he think she was some emotionless robot or something?

"Yeah, I do," she narrowed her eyes and looked at Eddie pointedly before shooting out the word she had specifically directed to him, knowing in the back of her mind that it was a lie. "Hate." Maybe they were right. Maybe she was a good actor. And with that, Patricia readjusted her bag on her shoulder and set off at a faster pace to Anubis House.

Eddie didn't make it there till dinnertime.


	25. Dating Quizzes

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own House of Anubis.**

**Okay, this wasn't prompted by anyone (again). I still have that long list and I promise the next drabble will be one of the prompts listed. **

**NOTE: Post season 3, but Amber's back.**

"A dating quiz," Amber said, gesturing to her laptop with a serious face. "That you must _all _take."

"Why?" Joy asked, glancing up from her nails to see the blonde's eyebrows furrow in annoyance.

"Because you're all dating someone," Amber said, as if it were obvious that they would all take it. "I mean, there's Jeroy, and Fara, and Peddie, and…Walfie." Her voice lost its happy tone as she mentioned her ex, glancing at Willow with a look of jealousy in her eyes. Amber was hoping- no, praying- on the fact that the dating quiz would spew out non-compatible as Willow's result. "And KT and that guy from Isis House."

"David," KT reminded Amber, who waved it off, passing the computer to Willow first in an eager rush for the girl's results.

When Patricia finally received the laptop, the girls looked on at her in excitement. She rolled her eyes; was this what their Saturdays had amounted to?

_Ding!_ The tiny box signaling the quiz was finished appeared and Patricia nearly sighed in relief. The quiz questions had been weird and she was pretty sure she had overthought them- what the hell did they mean when they said 'compare your relationship to a fruit'?

"So?" Joy asked expectantly as Patricia clicked next to receive her results.

_Your relationship's not going good, honey. Your boyfriend might be getting bored of you and your clinginess._

Slam. The computer shut and Patricia briskly walked away, not in the mood to answer any more questions.

* * *

_I shouldn't be doing this. I shouldn't be changing myself for a guy and certainly not because of a quiz. _, Patricia ordered herself as she went down the stairs. But it was hopeless, her mind was already set. If Eddie thought she was clingy, than she just wouldn't hang out with him that much anymore. Anyways, when was the last time she did hang out with Joy? Mara? Patricia had barely spoken to Willow. Jerome, one of the people she used to be close to, was now a thought in the back of her mind. Sure, there was Sibuna and that was obviously the reason she wasn't spending time with the others, but still. Even when Sibuna wasn't meeting, Eddie was the only person she was ever with.

Clingy.

"Joy?" Patricia called to her friend as both girls walked downstairs. "Could I, uh, eat lunch with you today?" Lunch was usually with Eddie, but that would be clingy.

Joy shot her an apologetic smile, "Sorry, Trish! I'm eating lunch with Jerome!" Patricia shrugged and nodded before confronting Mara, who was about to go into the dining room for breakfast.

"Mara? Want to have lunch together?" Patricia asked, but Mara just shook her head sadly and muttered something about Fabian. Willow was eating with Alfie and KT had to visit a teacher during lunchtime.

Whatever. She'd find _someone _to eat with. Either that or she'd eat alone. No big deal.

* * *

Eddie strolled into the lunchroom, scanning the place for Patricia. She hadn't even acknowledged him this morning- was she avoiding him? He was definitely looking forward to a kiss and maybe an explanation as to why she wasn't hanging out with him.

And then he found her. She was eating lunch, alone at the edge of a long table. She was picking at her lunch, and Eddie frowned, crossing over to meet her.

"Hey," he said, sitting down next to Patricia and placing his tray down. She looked mildly startled and kept quiet, looking down at her food. "Yacker? What's up?"

"I got to go," she mumbled, picking her tray up. "Um, Joy wanted something."

And then she left.

* * *

"Seriously, what is up with you today?" Eddie grabbed Patricia's shoulder, a mixture of annoyed and concerned at her behavior. At first, he had decided to give her personal space- maybe she was just having a bad day. And if that was the case, he certainly did not want to accidently say something and make it worse. But now? Now, he was just _curious_. Did he do something wrong?

"Nothing," she muttered. "And you know, I better go; I have to go and see-"

"That can wait," Eddie cut her off, grabbing her shoulders so she wouldn't turn and run. Patricia sent him a withering glare, but Eddie looked unfazed as he continued. "Come on, Yacker! Why are you avoiding me?"

Patricia sighed and bit her lip, the question of whether or not she should tell him overwhelming her. She looked up and raised an eyebrow, opting to feign innocence. "I haven't been avoiding you."

Eddie rolled his eyes and scoffed, "Can't you at least tell me what I did wrong?"

"Am I too clingy?" the question rushed out before she could stop it and she slapped a hand over his mouth as he froze. Oh god, now she'd done it. Now he was going to answer yes and they were going to break up because he was getting bored of her all the time and-

Eddie started laughing.

She glared and whacked him on the arm, "Why are you laughing? Stop it! It's not funny!"

Eddie's laughter slowed and he gasped for air, clutching his sides. She crossed her arms and tapped her foot impatiently, half wanting to just leave him and go back to Anubis House.

"You seriously think you're clingy?" he laughed. "Yacker, _I _was the one that had to spend like a month just to get you to go out with me." She smiled vaguely at the memory of when Eddie came, but Eddie wasn't as satisfied. His laughter had finally come to an end, and he cocked an eyebrow. "Wait, why would you think you're clingy? You've never mentioned it before." His eyebrows furrowed suspiciously, but she just shrugged it off. Patricia knew where this all had started from, that stupid quiz that made her compare her relationship to a fruit, she was just too ashamed to admit it.

"So, that's why you didn't sit with me at a lunch?" he clarified, stuffing his hands in his pockets as they began walking home. Patricia nodded, shrugging again and vowing she would never take a stupid internet dating quiz ever again. Soon enough, the two were continuing on an easy conversation about music- the one thing they didn't argue about.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN _I HATE YOU _IS THE BEST _SICK PUPPIES _SONG?"

Okay, the one thing they didn't argue about _that _much.

**And hooray for anti-climatic endings...it's a bit abrupt but I'm actually kind of proud of this one and I'd love to hear your thoughts if you have the time. :)**


	26. Advice On Anna

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own House of Anubis.**

**Yeah, shocker, this isn't a prompt either- it was one of my other original ideas. Hope you like it! Set in Season 2.**

"How about singing? You think she'd like singing?" Eddie furrowed his eyebrows and surveyed Patricia's reactions carefully. They were very key to this, but the only emotion she presented was boredom as she spun herself around in his desk chair. Eddie was lying on his bed, chewing on a pencil and holding a notebook.

His 'project', as he liked to call it, was actually very simple. He liked Patricia but for whatever reason, she was denying her obvious feelings for him. He had _heard _her talking to Joy, why couldn't she just admit it? Eddie wanted to ask her out, but he didn't have a clue how to. Patricia was very different than the other girls he usually asked out or dated and considering she was currently in denial, he figured she wouldn't respond well to any of his attempts. Being desperate, Eddie had gone to all the other girls of the house for advice on how to ask her out. Problem was, the girls seemed to be thinking more of themselves than Patricia. For example, Amber had suggested red roses and a blimp and fancy chocolate, to which Eddie had quickly clarified he just wanted to ask her out, not marry her. Besides, it seemed like the kind of thing Amber wanted someone to do for her, not something Eddie would ever try on Patricia. Mara had responded with something about gentle kisses and libraries, Nina a snowy day and twinkling lights, and Joy was too busy sunken in her own trauma at the time to help.

All the girls came up with scenarios they would prefer, ways they'd want to be asked out. They weren't really focusing on Patricia. The only person that could really focus on how Patricia would like to be asked out was Patricia herself.

So Eddie went to the redhead herself for advice on how to ask her out. It had been pretty hard to coax Patricia to talk to him after he had basically ambushed her to admit her feelings, but Eddie had managed. He made up a mystery girl and was currently asking Patricia for girl advice on the mystery girl. But Patricia wasn't really mentioning anything about what she would want to be asked out like, as Mara, Nina, and Amber had- it almost sounded as if she was clueless about boys. It didn't even look like she really thought about what she would want if she got asked out. Didn't every girl think about that? Wasn't that some stupid girly thing, to think about this kind of stuff?

Eddie had also been hoping the mystery girl would provoke Patricia in some way- he was asking her for girl advice on another girl after Patricia had confessed her feelings for Eddie to Joy. And they both knew that Eddie knew the truth- that Patricia liked him and he liked her. It was surprising that she had agreed to help him- but everyone was watching the two when Eddie had asked for the advice, so she couldn't say no, even if she wanted to. Because then he'd ask why and then Patricia would have to confess that she did like him.

Like that was going to happen.

"I've heard you sing," she wrinkled her nose and spun around once more, swallowing her feelings. Eddie didn't like her, fine. It didn't matter. Not at all. She spun around faster to distract herself. "You sound like a dying walrus, seriously."

"Hurtful, Yacker," he placed a hand to his chest, eyes teasing.

"You know," she said, looking down. "I could probably give you better advice if you tell me who this girl is." In all honesty, Patricia was curious. Curious as to who was better than her, more worthy of Eddie. Who he deemed good enough to be his date.

"Her name's…Anna," Eddie quickly covered up.

Patricia cocked an eyebrow, "_Anna_? That's dumb."

Eddie smirked, "Why, have a problem?"

"It's a _stupid _name," Patricia seethed. How did he dare like this stupid Anna girl instead of her? Besides, who was she? There was no one at school named Anna anyways. "I mean, come on, there are way better names out there." _Like Patricia_, she thought, but didn't voice it. Not right now, that'd be a confession.

"Whatever," Eddie rolled his eyes and probed further. "She's…a lot like you. So…how would you like to be asked out? Maybe that could help." It was nonchalant enough, right? There were people in the world named Anna that resembled Patricia to a high degree. High enough for him to ask such a personal question, right?

Surprisingly, Patricia answered, "I don't know. Nothing special, I guess. I don't really think about this kind of stuff."

Eddie frowned, _of course_. She didn't 'think about this kind of stuff.' Great. "Nothing special?"

"Meh," she shrugged. "Not really."

Eddie smirked; was this all it took to ask her out? He had been expecting something more extravagant, but he was fine with this as well- it was less work and Patricia herself had said it. "Well then, if you don't want me to do anything special, here. Want to go out with me?"

Patricia's eyes widened and her chair stopped swiveling as she leaned forward. "W-what?"

"Want to go out with me?" he spoke slower as if she was mentally sick and she glared, whacking him on the arm.

She fake sighed a minute later, "I guess." He chuckled at her response, burying his excitement. If she could manage to stay so cool about this date thing, then so could he. Eddie was shocked she had accepted the offer so readily, since that was basically a confession of Patricia's feelings, but he didn't complain.

"What about this 'Anna' girl?" Patricia raised an eyebrow teasingly as Eddie smirked.

"I think she'll be fine, Yacker. You know, considering she never existed anyways."

**I feel like it could've been executed out better, and the part where it explains Eddie's plan might be sort of confusing, so this was it: Eddie was trying to get Patricia to go out with him. He asked the other girls for advice, but they all responded with how they would like to be asked out. Thinking all girls are like that, Eddie makes up a mystery girl for himself to like and goes and asks Patricia for advice on how to ask her out in hopes that she'll tell him what she would like to be asked out like. If it's still confusing, well...I can't think of any other way to explain it.**


	27. Right By Her Side

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own House of Anubis.**

**PROMPTED BY: THLadyNightshade- 'Patricia is traumatized by her ordeal with Team Evil. How can Eddie make her feel safe again?' Season 3.**

It hits her.

In blinding flashes, in short clips, and tense words. _Memories_. Time of day doesn't matter- sometimes it comes to her during science class and her brain enwraps itself around the remembrance. She doesn't particularly like these flashbacks, but she's almost curious; it's a dirty little secret pulling in her in. Sometimes it comes in the deadliest times of night, when she's sleeping and can't bring herself to wake up. Silent screams and unshed tears, but if Mara notices anything off about Patricia when the two wake in the morning, she doesn't let on.

Eddie does.

"You okay?" he prods her as they walk to school, and she nods numbly, mind fixated on the most recent memory. They're all memories of times when she was a sinner, of course, flooding her brain, poisoning her. Patricia doesn't like to be left in the dark, so it's almost comforting to know what she did during her 'darkest time', but it's also horrifying. Nothing disgusts and scares her more than the person she became when she turned into a sinner. "Yacker, come on, I'm worried about you."

It's not often they say their feelings so blatantly, but right now, she's glad that Eddie spit it out and didn't dance around the subject. "I know," she answers quietly, squeezing their intertwined hands. Maybe if she squeezes hard enough she could make up for all the horrible things she did, maybe they could both forget about 'Patricia, the sinner.'

"What's wrong?" he said, his voice lowering to match her tone. "You're not yacking." She let out a half-smile but not much else.

"I didn't mean to do it," she says suddenly, kicking at the gravel and squeezing harder on his hand to brace herself for the upcoming conversation. Patricia was never eloquent; this was the best possible way to lead into a conversation like this. He raises an eyebrow in silent question, and she looks up to face him- his face is contorted with some kind of pain he is trying hard to mask, and she loosens her grip on his hand. "I…really didn't. All that sinner stuff."

"You remember?" he asked, thoroughly surprised. Fabian or Alfie don't seem to have any recollection of the time other than what Eddie and KT had explained, but sometimes the two acted weird around them, saying sorry with everything but their mouths.

Patricia shook her head, "Not really. It just comes back to me sometimes."

Eddie nods, remembering the few times they had spent together in which she had gone stiff and not engaged in their conversations. Fabian and Alfie had probably had the same symptoms; he just hadn't recognized them as quickly as he had Patricia's. "What do you remember?"

She purses her lips and her face hardens, and Eddie scrambles to take it back. "I mean, you don't _have _to tell me if you don't want to, I'm totally cool with that, it's fine, really, don't-"

"And you call me Yacker?" she teases half-heartedly, obviously not in the mood. He gives her an appreciative smile and lets her go on. "Stuff I said to you. Holding KT back, taunting you and all that, tricking you, trying to get everyone to be a sinner too-"

"None of that was you," he defends, and even though she silently agrees, Eddie can tell she still blames herself.

"I keep trying really hard not to sin," Patricia confesses before shrugging. "I don't know. I guess sinning means I might become one of them again." This time, it's Eddie who squeezes her hand.

"Everyone sins," he said slowly, thinking of what he could say that would come off as comforting and forgiving. "We can't really help it. And besides, they're all gone now. Robert's off in Egypt and Ammut won't be back anytime soon."

Patricia mumbles an agreement but both can tell she's still not reassured. He draped an arm over her shoulder and pulls her close in last attempt, smiling softly at her. "Chill, Yacker, I got you." And she liked that he said that, didn't offer her a tremendous amount of pity, but still let her know she cared.

Those five words didn't guarantee her safety, and she knew it.

Those five words didn't magically vanish the negative thoughts from her head.

But it made her smile; it made her feel a bit better to know he wasn't giving up on her. Despite all the things Patricia had said and done during her time as a sinner, despite the harsh words and bitter fights of their rollercoaster of a relationship, he wasn't giving up on her. Not like her family had, not like some of her friends had.

Eddie was staying _right by her side._

**So, yes, I did finally get back on the prompt list. However, I've been itching to write a drabble for this where Eddie meets Patricia's parents. I know a lot of people have used it before, and I wanted to try my hand as well. Should I go for it? **


	28. Anxious Eddie

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own House of Anubis.**

**I got an amazingly positive response on the idea of Eddie meeting Patricia's parents, so...I wrote it! However, it did get to be a bit long, so this is the first part (which is basically Eddie's preparation towards meeting Mr. and Mrs. Williamson.) The second part will probably be updated tomorrow- that's going to actually be the meeting. Hope you like it!**

"Nervous yet?" Jerome smirked, leaning against the door frame of Eddie and Fabian's room. Fabian sat on the bed while Eddie stood in front of the mirror, fiddling with his tie before taking it off and holding up another one. This new tie was about a shade of blue darker than the last, and Fabian watched in amusement as Eddie attempted to place it around his neck. His hands were shaking badly though, and he finally set the tie down and turned around to face Jerome, who took his cue to continue talking. "I mean, it's not like Patricia's dad was just discharged from the military and could potentially beat you up and- _oh wait_."

"Jerome," Fabian scolded before turning to Eddie. "You're going to be fine. Quit worrying about it."

"I can't!" Eddie threw his hands up in a sudden display of anxiety. "I'm _meeting her parents_! I've never been this far in a relationship before! What do I _do_? What do I _say_? They could hate me!"

"They probably will," Jerome interjected, earning glares from both Eddie and Fabian. "I'm kidding! Just don't do anything stupid."

"Great advice," Eddie pulled a face, sarcasm coloring his tone.

"You're taking advice from _Jerome_?" Patricia appeared at the doorway as well, hand on hip, and turned to Jerome accusingly. He laughed and put his hands up in mock surrender before leaving the conversation, muttering a 'don't screw up'. After he left, Eddie went back to comparing ties.

"Which one should I wear?" Eddie held up two similar ties, and Patricia laughed at his jittery manner.

"The blue one," she said, and Eddie frowned.

"Yacker! They're both blue!"

"He's been going on like this for an hour," Fabian informed Patricia, biting back a chuckle as he watched the scene unravel.

"Okay, well, we got to leave in," Patricia quickly grabbed Fabian's wrist to check the time on his watch. "Two minutes. Calm down, it's just supper."

"Says the girl that sent her twin when she was supposed to have dinner with my dad," Eddie scowled before shooing her out the room and closing the door. Patricia stumbled and straightened out her skirt, Eddie's shouts about which tie to wear filling her ears. She smirked at his annoyance and shook her head, sending Piper- who was joining them for supper- a quick text, explaining they might be delayed.

* * *

"So, what are your parents like?" Eddie fiddled with his hands to keep himself distracted as the two sat in the back of the taxicab that was taking them to the Williamson household, where the two would be eating. Patricia had no idea why Eddie was so dressed up considering they weren't even going anywhere special. She didn't mention it though- it wasn't often Eddie was like this, and admittedly, Patricia found it hilarious if not slightly cute.

"My dad's awesome," Patricia smiled fondly, remembering the good times she had with her father before he lift for the military. While Patricia's mum seemed to care for Piper more, Patricia liked to think her dad always seemed fonder of her. It certainly wasn't the way a family should be- it was divided and unhealthy, but they had made it so far.

"Your mom?" Eddie raised an eyebrow, fanning himself to calm himself down.

"My mum's," Patricia searched for the right words. "…_nice_, but she can be really, uh, hard to please."

"Oh, great," Eddie mumbled, finally spilling the fears he had possessed since the night before, when Patricia had told him her parents wanted to meet him. "What if they don't like me? What if they want us to break up? What if your dad _beats me up_?"

Patricia rolled her eyes, "Would you quit it? You'll be fine. My dad's not going to beat you up."

"_You don't know that_!" Eddie insisted, before the driver finally came to a stop in front of a modern looking, white picket fence kind of house. Eddie raised an eyebrow- from what he had learned from Patricia, her family was a bit dysfunctional. It almost appeared as if they were trying to cover it up by making everything around them look perfect. From the perfectly manicured lawns and the colorful beds of flowers, Eddie would never have guessed that a discharged military officer and a musical prodigy and a mother who picked favorites lived here. Handing the driver some money as Patricia walked up to the door, Eddie's hand shook, his nerves once again taking over his usually calm demeanor. The driver simply winked at him.

"Kid, you're going to be fine," the driver promised, signifying he had heard the whole conversation from up front. Eddie nodded, unconvinced- no matter how many people told him that, it didn't make it true.

Because, come on. He was _Eddie Miller-Sweet_. He was going to screw up somehow.

And right now, he really wished he had a twin.


	29. Family Fights

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own House of Anubis. **

**Second part of meeting the parents, I suggest reading Chapter 28, 'Anxious Eddie' first. If the title of this provides any sense of foreboding for you...**

"Patricia!" Mrs. Williamson quickly enwrapped her daughter in a hug that only Amber could be proud of. Piper followed shortly after, the two girls laughing about something Piper whispered in her sister's ear.

"Trix," Mr. Williamson finally murmured fondly. "C'mere." He gently took her in his arms and she buried her head on his shoulder, a hush falling on the room. This was her dad, the only one in her childhood that never expected anything. When they were together, it wasn't about pleasing him- it was about him being a father and her being a daughter. And that was it.

"I missed you so much," Patricia mumbled, willing back tears. Though she liked to act tough, she lived in the constant fear that her father would die during battle. But he was _here_, he was alive. That meant so much right now.

Eddie stood back, not wanting to disturb the reunion of sorts. He found himself studying Mr. Williamson- the man was about a foot taller than Eddie, and his well-developed muscles were showing off in his shirt. He was bulky and big, but the way he handled Patricia was gentle and caring. Mrs. Williamson, on the other hand, was thin and bony, and she had the same striking greenish-gray eyes that had been passed down to Piper and Patricia.

Mr. Williamson pulled back and slightly smiled, wiping a stray tear off of Patricia's face. He joked, "Hey, dry eyes, yeah? Don't get all sappy on me." She nodded, offering him a watery smile. "Who's the kid?"

"Mum, Dad, this is my boyfriend, Eddie Miller," Patricia introduced, composing herself once more and crossing back over to Eddie, who was secretly glad she was standing next to him. It was awkward enough without his own girlfriend next to him. Eddie glanced at her- though she spoke to both her parents, her eyes were trained on her dad. He figured Patricia sought approval and cared for her father's opinion more than her mother's, and Piper vice versa. It only seemed logical.

"I've heard so much about you!" Mrs. Williamson gushed, hugging Eddie as well. Eddie blinked- hadn't Patricia's _mum _been the one who was hard to please? Nevertheless, he smirked at Patricia, who looked down in embarrassment- oh no, now he thought she _talked _about him. If it was up to Patricia, her mother wouldn't even know about Eddie- it was Piper who had blabbed. "Oh my! You're adorable!" Mrs. Williamson tugged on his cheek affectionately, and Eddie glanced at Patricia again in confusion. How was this woman hard to win over?

"Thank you," Eddie nodded. "I've heard a lot about you too, Mrs. Williamson." Mostly complaints, of course, but she didn't need to know that.

"You know, I _never _thought Patricia would get a boyfriend," Mrs. Williamson said, and while the comment itself was light and airy, the message behind it meant much more. As everyone sat down, Patricia raised an eyebrow along with her father, while Eddie and Piper shot her questioning looks. Mrs. Williamson elaborated, "You see, Patricia was always, er, _friends _with boys. It's a bit pathetic, really, I mean, Piper was never-"

"Cynthia," Mr. Williamson warned lowly, as both Piper and Patricia looked down uncomfortably. Eddie squeezed Patricia's hand underneath the table as she stiffened. Something was coming, and they all knew it.

"Max, I'm just saying-"

"Cynthia, we are not talking about this and that is final!"

"I am just telling Eddie a little bit about what-"

Mr. Williamson let out a frustrated sigh and pinched his nose, glancing at Patricia. Favoritism was a big subject in this family, but at least he didn't blatantly talk about it. "Cynthia, we _both _know what you're doing-"

"Really? Because I have no clue! Max, I swear, you are the reason Patricia is like this! If you had just…"

* * *

"YOU LEFT US FOR THE MILITARY!"

"YOU KNOW IT'S NOT LIKE THAT!"

"STOP!" Patricia shouted. Both of her parents turned to her, as if they had forgotten there were other people in the room. Patricia's voice lowered, sounding broken and bitter with every syllable, "Can you just _stop _arguing? The whole point of this was so that you could meet Eddie, but you didn't even _try_." She shook her head before standing up. Eddie mimicked her action, looking around for Piper before vaguely remembering her muttering an excuse and leaving a couple minutes ago.

"Patricia-" Mr. Williamson started, running a hand through his hair.

"No!" Patricia cut him off, grabbing Eddie's wrist and leading him towards the front door. "I don't want to hear it."

"Patricia, darling," her mother began, but she too got cut off.

"Don't you get it? You couldn't put aside your differences for _one night _to meet Eddie, so I don't see any reason as to why I should stick around here any longer. This obviously isn't about you getting to know him." She opened the door and dragged Eddie out with her, closing it with a slam.

* * *

"I'm sorry," Patricia let out a frustrated sigh, leaning back in the taxicab and closing her eyes. "That was a disaster."

"It wasn't your fault," Eddie consoled, defending her quickly with the truth. Patricia's intentions were good natured, but somehow the evening had escalated into a huge fight.

"I know," she muttered, leaning her head on his shoulder in an act of uncharacteristic sappiness. Eddie's eyes widened at the action but he nevertheless wrapped an arm around her. "This was a stupid idea. I _know _they fight a lot, I don't even know why I asked you to meet them. Ugh, and now I have to tell _Joy _what happened and-"

"And you're going to be just fine," Eddie finished for her. Patricia didn't say anything, and Eddie decided to move on to a lighter topic. "So, did you finish the science homework?"

"On a Friday night?" Patricia snorted, figuring out what Eddie was doing. She could call him out on changing the subject, but she didn't really want to talk about her parents either. "You're hilarious, Weasel."

"But I'm _your _hilarious weasel."

"I'm just going to pretend you didn't say that."

**Okay, I really want to apologize. This is a way overdue chapter and it's not even that good, so I'm really sorry. I don't really have an excuse, but this really didn't live up to my expectations.**

**On other news, I'm going to be going through my prompt list out of order, if that's alright with you. Everyone's prompt will be done though, so if you prompted, keep an eye out! I might update again tonight but we'll see. **

**And I just want to let out a thank you to ****_everyone_****- you guys brighten up my day, honestly. **


	30. Envy and Apples

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own House of Anubis.**

**PROMPTED BY: hoamoy- Fabicia friendship jealousy.**

Eddie bit into his apple, scowling. Trudy had been harping on him about eating healthier food than his normal hoagies and pancakes, so whenever she was in the room, he had to grab a piece of fruit. Not that there was anything _wrong _with fruit- Eddie was just more attracted to a mix of foods all put inside one loaf of bread. Or a perfectly cooked pancake with syrup and whipped cream. Besides, apples were Jerome's thing, not his.

Needless to say, he was already in a foul mood when he opened the door to his bedroom. Maybe now he could just lay down and relax until dinnertime.

No, he couldn't. He realized it as soon as he saw Patricia on his bed, and cautiously raised an eyebrow. He had been in the kitchen, and they both knew it, so what was she doing here?

Oh. She was talking to Fabian.

Laughing with Fabian.

Laughing so hard her head was drooping onto his shoulder.

Oh.

_Oh._

It was irrational for Eddie to be jealous of his girlfriend and _Fabian _of all people. It really was- the friendship they had was long-lasting and strongly defined as nothing more than friendship.

But, _still_. The idea of Patricia hanging out with any boy that wasn't him- be it Fabian, Ben, Jerome, Captain Australia, hell, even _Alfie _made him a little jealous. And now her head _was_ on his shoulder, and Eddie's logic urged him that it was unintentional and only because she was laughing so hard.

Jealousy outweighed logic.

"Hey," Eddie gave a tight smile as he took another bite of his apple. Patricia lifted her head from Fabian's shoulder, laughs slowed and composed enough to mutter a greeting in Eddie's direction.

_That's my girlfriend. That is my girlfriend. Fabian, get away from her. Move. Now._

He chucked the apple at the garbage can behind Fabian, his anger pouring out into his throw, the apple almost hitting Fabian in the face. Fabian dodged it as Patricia's laughs stopped completely, and he raised an eyebrow.

"Are you okay? You seem kind of angry," Fabian asked, and Patricia looked up with a worried glance. Fabian continued, "What is it? Did you have an Osirian vision? Oh, Eddie-"

"It wasn't anything like that," Eddie mumbled reassuringly, because even though he was angry with Fabian right now, his friend's worry was undeniably genuine. "So…what were you two doing?"

"Fabian told this really funny joke," Patricia said, collapsing into another fit of laughter. Even Fabian let out a snicker at the mention.

"Huh," Eddie clicked his tongue and crossed his arms, tapping his foot. "What was it?"

"Jerome…" Patricia said through her laughter. "Hairspray…" But she couldn't say the rest, because now her face was turning red from how hard she was laughing, and now Fabian was laughing too and they both were just incapable of speech at the moment.

Eddie was fuming- _he _was supposed to be the one making her laugh with funny cracks about Jerome; that was supposed to be _him_. Not Fabian. He rolled his eyes, mumbling a 'whatever' and leaving the room. He wouldn't want to disturb their time together.

He vaguely heard the laughter cease and Patricia's thick accent, now sounding thoughtful and curious as she questioned, "What's his problem?"

* * *

"Um…Mara?" Eddie appeared at the doorway of the girl's room, and she looked up from her book.

"Hi Eddie," she greeted warmly, setting the book aside and beckoning him in. "What's up?"

"What do you know about Patricia and Fabian?" Eddie let it out in one long breath, and Mara's eyes widened.

"…they've always been friends," Mara explained slowly, finally catching Eddie's drift. "Nothing, um, more than friends, if that's what you're saying." Eddie let out a sigh of relief- he hadn't figured anything had gone on between the two, but he had needed to check.

"You're honestly jealous of me and _Fabian_?" Patricia scoffed incredulously at the doorframe, having heard the entire conversation. Eddie whipped around quickly, scowling, and Mara dived back into her book, sensing drama.

"Psh, no," Eddie scoffed, and Patricia rolled her eyes, grabbing his wrist and dragging him out of the room.

"Me and _Fabian_," Patricia repeated, looking up in amused contemplation. "_Seriously_?"

"Shut up," Eddie mumbled, embarrassed of his unnecessary envy. "He was making you laugh and your head was on his shoulder and-."

"Making a girl laugh is not a marriage proposal," Patricia remarked, finding his jealousy slightly adorable. "And even if my head was on his shoulder, it wasn't anything like _that_."

"I know," Eddie sighed, wrapping an arm around her shoulders, effectively answering the silent question that lingered in the air: _we're cool, right_? "I guess I…_might _have overreacted."

"_Might_?"

"Fine, a lot okay?" Eddie snapped. "But I had just eaten an apple and ugh, we all know _Jerome's _the apple guy of the house so I should be the hoagie guy but Trudy…."

And Patricia just let him continue, his ramblings getting even more and more distant as she tuned out, figuring a speech on apples wasn't that important anyway.

**Okay, despite the terrible ending, I actually liked this one! :) Thoughts?**


	31. Unneeded Images

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own House of Anubis.**

**PROMPTED BY: THLadyNightshade- 'Patricia walks into Eddie's room without knocking and catches him changing-plus she sees a lot more of him that she intended. Eddie initially teases her but soon stops when he realizes that Patricia is REALLY embarrassed and is completely avoiding him.'**

**Okay, to the prompter: I know you probably wanted to have Patricia see more than Eddie shirtless and have me base it off of that, but I feel all uncomfortable writing that, so I just had him shirtless with pants on. I know it's probably not what you were hoping for, but I hope you enjoy it nevertheless!**

"Eddie! Eddie-" Patricia paraded through the boys' hall, stopping at Eddie and Fabian's door, knocking slightly but not waiting for a 'come in.' They were _both _going to be late for class- Fabian had let it slip that Eddie had slept in, and Patricia, eager to seem like a good girlfriend, had waited for him after everyone else left. Before going, Fabian had said he had woken Eddie up, and it didn't take _that _long to put on a shirt, some trousers, a blazer, and a tie.

But when he didn't come out soon, Patricia started getting impatient. Did she want to go to school? Of course not. But she would face consequences if she was late, and Patricia almost contemplated just ditching him, and leaving this whole 'being a good girlfriend' thing for another day.

No, she couldn't do that to him.

So, here she was. Standing in the doorway of Eddie's room.

Where Eddie had yet to put on his shirt.

Her innocent eyes caught a quick look of his chest before they shied away. Cheeks flushed, she looked down, twiddling her thumbs. "Sorry," Patricia mumbled, feeling uncomfortable. Voice low, "I'll just, um, be going…" Eddie nodded, tugging on a white shirt as she left the room.

He might not have figured it, but seeing him without a shirt had made her a _lot _more uncomfortable than she had initially let on. The rose color in her cheeks was dying out, but oh god, she was still heavily naïve about the whole thing. She had never seen Eddie without a shirt, and while most people considered that almost bad for a couple dating as long as them, she didn't see the problem. Even when they had gone to the beach in America, Eddie had always had a t-shirt on because he wasn't really interested in swimming.

Was there supposed to be a problem?

Was she supposed to already have seen him shirtless? Other couples dating this long would probably be okay seeing each other naked on accident, but Patricia didn't really like it. She had always taken things slow…Eddie was her first kiss, her first date, her first _anything_, really. She was always a bit hesitant, and while she suspected he was not as unknowing and innocent as her, Eddie easily obeyed her wishes of not taking anything too far.

Did he _want _to though? Go farther? He was a teenage boy, he obviously would.

"Hey, Yacker," Eddie met up with her outside the House, where she had been standing. Patricia's cheeks flushed once more at the mere sight of him, but if he noticed, he didn't let on. She looked down as they walked together, Eddie's fingers intertwining with hers.

"So, did you like my abs?" Eddie joked, and Patricia stiffened. "I mean, I am pretty hot and- hey, you okay?" Patricia gave a slight nod, deep in thought. How was Eddie not embarrassed? She had walked in on him changing, and he just _jokes _about it?

_I feel as if I shouldn't be this uncomfortable when you aren't_, Patricia thought. And while Eddie wasn't oblivious, he couldn't read her mind. He raised an eyebrow, "What's up?"

"Do you think I'm a prude or something?" Wow. Her failure at eloquence and tact never ceased to surprise and embarrass her. Sure, that was what she wanted to say, but she didn't want to be that blunt about it.

"No…" Eddie looked severely confused, dragging his answer out as if he suspected Patricia's question to be a trick question. Understanding dawned soon enough though, "Wait, is this about…you know, _earlier_?"

"I just feel as if you want…I don't know, more from me. I mean, like, well, and, you- ugh! I don't know how to say this!" Patricia let out a frustrated sigh as her message got muddled.

"Hey, I don't…_want _anything more from you," Eddie said delicately.

"Really?" Patricia looked up, raising a skeptical eyebrow.

"Really," Eddie confirmed, realizing how worried she actually was about this. "I guess I shouldn't have joked about it." Patricia visibly relaxed at his reassurance, shooting him a hint of a smile as they neared the school entrance, late but content.

"And I guess I should probably wait for you to say 'come in' after I knock."

"_Probably_?"

"Hey, at least I knocked! That's an improvement!"


	32. Time

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own House of Anubis.**

**Nobody prompted this, and it's more of a reflective drabble than anything else. It's short, but I personally find it one of my best, so if I could get some feedback it'd be great.**

There was a time in which they would pass each other by in the halls, and lean in for a kiss. A hug, a tug of the hand, a teasing smirk saying 'yes, I see you there but I'm not coming over.'

Now there was nothing but glares, confused looks, heartbroken faces, longing glances, silent accusations and questions coloring the air, dotting it with misty grays until their whole world was turned black and white. The porcelain paleness of her face, the inky darkness of his eyes, the invisible footprints as they walked by without saying a word, sometimes acknowledgement even lost. Screams, buried inside. Words never spoken, be it out of fear, out of hesitation, out of stubbornness.

Joy pleads to her for an answer to her endless questions of why. Why they broke up. Why they didn't talk anymore. Why they were both so distant nowadays.

She would give Joy answers if she knew them herself. In a way, even Patricia didn't know why. But she couldn't even ask Eddie now, because they broke up, because they didn't talk anymore, because they were both so distant nowadays.

The night she runs from his house, dead of night and desperate for escape from her recently titled 'ex' boyfriends, now merely a blurry memory, wavering pixels on a screen, has haunted her for a while now. It's hard not to think of him when they go to the same school and live in the same house and sit at the same table and pass each other in the halls every single day. It's hard to ignore him because sometimes averting her eyes is the hardest thing she's ever done. But she doesn't want him to be further away- she doesn't want him to disappear from her life completely, because in a way, he's a reminder. At least she knows how he is when he's next to her- if Eddie was back in America, she'd have no clue of what he was doing. And she wouldn't call and she wouldn't text and she wouldn't video chat because what the hell are you supposed to say to an ex you still love?

"Could you move, Yacker? You're blocking my way." A voice sweeps her back into reality, and she sees Eddie, standing in front of her, annoyed and tapping his foot. She could make a sassy retort but for now she just steps to the side and lets him pass. Sometimes she is too tired to fight, sometimes she is too tired to do anything but watch. Watch the whole world pass her by, watch the people mess up, watch everything and drink it in, heavy intoxication.

So, yes, there was a time in which they would pass each other by in the halls, and lean in for a kiss. A hug, a tug of the hand, a teasing smirk saying 'yes, I see you there but I'm not coming over.'

But that time was not now.


	33. Forgotten

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything.**

**Nobody prompted this; it was more of 'what if' thing I came up with. As in, what if, in Season 2, Patricia was the one that lost her memory and not Fabian?**

"So," Nina began, sighing. She felt _horrible_- because of her snappy mood, she had ending up cursing all her friends- Amber was getting older by the second while Alfie was de-aging, Fabian was mute, and Patricia was forgetting things left and right. She didn't know any of their names, and sometimes she even forgot about the quest. "To complete the task, we need to- Alfie! No! Put the glass down!" Nina reached for a glass figurine that was tottering on the edge of the bed where Alfie had placed it. She gave Alfie a disapproving glance before muttering that the meeting was finished.

Patricia shrugged as the chaos unraveled, opting to go downstairs rather than stand around with these strangers she had somehow been foolish enough to trust. It was hard navigating around this place- Anubis House, that's what it's called- but she didn't feel like asking for help.

Upon entering the dining room, she sees a boy with spaghetti sauce dripping from his chin. She looks on in disgust as he takes another bit of his sandwich before seeing her.

"Yacker!" he calls, and she wonders what kind of absurd name that is. She's _Patricia Williamson_, not Yacker.

Right?

He wipes his chin before bouncing up to come over to her. Who is he? He wasn't Appie or Nelly or even Anne, who were all still upstairs.

The strange boy lowered his voice and stepped closer, as if this was supposed to be some kind of intimate moment. Her first instinct was to step back, but she just stood rooted to the spot. "Look Patricia this is my last attempt. I told you I like you_._ And I seriously believe that deep down, you like me too."

Patricia's eyes widened as she stared at him in shock. _What _in the world was he talking about? Who was he? How could he be telling her he liked her when she didn't even know his name?

"C'mon, you're killing me! What do I have to do to get a reaction?" And oh no, now he was leaning _closer_. Was he going to kiss her? Did she want him to kiss her? Patricia's thoughts spun faster and faster, but she won no clarity, eyes darting from his eyes to his lips, drinking in every feature. Admittedly, he was cute. _And _he was also practically begging for her to go out with him.

But no. She couldn't kiss the boy. She didn't know him.

But now he was coming closer and oh god, what was she supposed to do now? She wishes Nelly or Appie or Anne were here because they seem to know what to do, but no, now she's on her own and their lips are almost touching and-

_SLAP_!

Her hand has taken control when her mind could not, and she pauses, staring at her palm in surprise as he staggers back in surprise. And suddenly, the words that could not formulate 'Stop! Back away from me!' just moments ago were spewing. "Who are you? I don't kiss strangers!" she spat, eyeing him angrily, hand stinging from the slap. He clutches his cheek, backing away in disbelief.

"What was that for?" the boy yells angrily.

"I don't know you!" Patricia shoots back in the same manner.

"Wow, Yacker," the boy grimaces after a moment, anger gone and replaced by some kind of bitterness, pain etched on his face. "That's low, even for _you_. You could have just told me you didn't like me! You didn't have to pretend that you don't remember me and then slap me!" He pauses, almost as if he is waiting for her to say something. But she doesn't; she can't find anything to say. "Whatever."

And then he grabs the plate with the hoagie and exits.

She can't help but feel that she shouldn't have done that. Self-defense or not, he seemed genuinely hurt, and not just from the slap.

And even though she doesn't even know the boy, she almost feels hurt too for him as she replays the scene over and over again, awake long after the pin is dropped and the house falls silent.

**Oh, and thank you for the absolutely amazing response to the last chapter! It was enough to push us over ****_200 reviews_****! I know I don't really individually reply to reviews, but I honestly cherish each one- every favorite and follow too. :)**

**Have a nice day!**


	34. Proposals

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own House of Anubis.**

**PROMPTED BY: THLadyNightshade**

Eddie pulls the tiny velvet box out from his pocket once more. Call him stupid, but he likes checking on it, likes making sure it's still there. He's paid a lot of money for it, and his wallet feels lighter than ever. (Metaphorically speaking, of course; he paid with his credit card, not actual dollar bills.)

She's worth it though.

Patricia Williamson; feisty, daring, beautiful, strong, snarky, a great cook, and currently his girlfriend of five years. And if everything goes well, by tonight, she'd be his fiancé too.

He was sweating profusely as he laid out the candelabra on the dining room table. Yes, he was proposing right here, in their shared apartment. Patricia didn't 'do' restaurants- and from previous experience, he wasn't sure he wanted to go to a restaurant with her anyway. Eddie had taken it upon himself to place a fine white tablecloth on the table and fancy red napkins on the china plates. The kitchen had been closed off and even he had to admit his work was good- it was romantic, sweet, classic.

"Hey, slimeball- whoa, what's all this?" Patricia walks in right as he finishes setting up, and the ring box feels heavier in his pocket. He gives her a nervous smile and pulls out a chair, gesturing for her to sit. Neither are particularly 'dressed up' but Eddie did make an effort, and Patricia had worn formal clothes for work. She narrows her eyes suspiciously before sliding into the seat, her eyes following his movements as he sat down in his own chair. "I repeat- what is this?"

"What, I can't make dinner for my amazing girlfriend?"

Her face softens at his words, but her defiant curiosity remains. "No, you can't. Last time, it ended up burned." Eddie chuckles at the memory of the time he had tried to make dinner in an effort to apologize for a fight. It had ended horribly, but looking back, he found it kind of funny. Patricia obviously didn't share his opinion.

"So," Eddie starts awkwardly, wondering how he could lead into the topic of marriage. "You excited about Jerome and Joy's wedding?" Eddie and Patricia were flying back to England to see their friends tie the knot, and Eddie knew Patricia was excited.

"Yeah," Patricia says cautiously, almost as if she's expecting this to all be a prank. "Why?"

"No reason," Eddie says nonchalantly. "Weddings are fun, aren't they?"

"…sure?"

"I mean, it's like two people being bound together for the rest of their lives. It's two people making a commitment to love and support."

"Um, yeah. My exact thoughts," Patricia bites her lip awkwardly just as the phone rings. "I'll get it!" She jumps up to answer it, eager to escape whatever this was supposed to be. Eddie sighs as she leaves before deciding to set up while she's gone. He kneels down and stuffs a hand in his pocket to clutch the ring box, using his other hand to wipe sweat off his brow.

"It was just some guy trying to sell something," Patricia shrugs, coming back into the room and taking note of Eddie on the floor. "Did you drop something?"

"No," Eddie sighs at how impossibly naïve she is.

"Well, then why are you on the floor? I mean-"

"Hey, Yacker, could you just shut up for a moment? I have something to say." Eddie takes a deep breath, and he flips open the ring box as Patricia looks down at him expectantly, "Patricia Williamson, I'm not going to lie and say it was love at first sight." He's practiced this for a long time, but right now, he feels so unrehearsed and unprepared. "But over time, I realized my feelings. And I know you did too. I mean, we let down our force fields- _shwoop-_" She smiles fondly at this, and he continues. "-and I've learned that I love you. So right now, I'm just a tin can standing in front of a tank, asking her to marry me. What do you say?"

She's silent for a minute, but she slowly nods, and he slides the ring on her finger. They don't kiss- right now, they just hug, both overjoyed. In a couple minutes, they separate and continue on with their dinner, but Patricia's all too distracted to listen to Eddie, instead watching her ring gleam in the light.

* * *

"Daddy's so _romantic_," Nikita sighs longingly, clutching the covers and looking up at her mother. "I want somebody like him when I grow up."

Patricia chuckles, "Daddy probably won't let you date until you're about thirty." Nikita sighs, a bit disappointed because she _knows _her parents began dating at sixteen, so why couldn't she?

"How will I know, mummy?" Nikita cries indignantly. "How will I know who's the one?"

"You'll know, Nikki. Don't worry, you'll know."

**I saw a theory of Eddie using to tin can/tank line to ask Patricia to prom online so I put it in his proposal. **

**Thoughts?**


	35. Nikita

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own House of Anubis.**

**Nobody prompted it!**

"How was school?" Eddie prompted his daughter fondly, taking a bite of his burger. Patricia smiled as well- it wasn't often all three ate together, since Eddie usually came home late, but this was a rare occasion in which Eddie was sent home early because of upcoming weather. She could tell her six year old, Nikki, also liked it when her father was home.

"It was _okay_," Nikki said. "We talked about our families today. My friends thought it was weird my parents fight so much. Andrea said you're going to get di-, uh, div-, um-"

"Divorced?" Patricia supplied the word gently, exchanging a look with Eddie. Sure, the two did fight more often than other parents, but half the time, they were just joking around, and when it was serious, it was over minor things. Nothing that would guarantee a divorce. "Nikki, we're not going to get divorced."

"No way," Eddie seconded. He glanced at Patricia and then back at his daughter, "We love each other, got it, sweetheart?" Eddie had always found it hilarious to call Nikki 'sweetheart' since her last name was 'Sweet' too. (Okay, Miller-Sweet, but still.)

"Sometimes my friends say it's weird I have two last names," Nikki said softly, looking down at her food. "They tell me that they don't want to play with someone like me because I'm _mean_. Mommy, do you think I'm mean?"

"Of course not," Patricia said, stroking Nikki's arm. Mean was an easy word to throw around; Nikki was just stubborn and feisty. (Both traits inherited from her parents.)

"Daddy?" she sniffled lightly, and Eddie heaved a sigh, picking her up out of her chair and guiding her to the living room. Patricia followed, watching Eddie set Nikki down on his lap. Patricia sat next to him, and they both glanced at each other once more. Nikki was crying softly.

"I'm such a baby," she said quietly.

"It's not wrong to cry," Eddie said.

"But _you _never cry. And mummy doesn't cry," Nikki said, tears still pouring, and Patricia patted her back soothingly.

"And my teacher doesn't like me because I don't raise my hand when I want to talk and e-everyone hates me!" Nikki buried her face in her father's chest, breathing in his strong cologne and crying into his shirt as he kissed the top of our head.

"No, they don't," Eddie comforted. "We still love you."

Nikki blubbered, "I just- I don't _try _to say mean things. Sometimes they just, I don't know, come out." Her cries were coming to an end now, but her face was still buried in Eddie's shirt, and his arms were wrapped around her protectively.

"Yup, that's my kid," Patricia muttered under her breath before raising her voice. "Believe it or not, I was the exact same."

"Really?" Nikki looked up curiously, and Patricia took the opportunity to wipe the remaining tears away.

"Uh-huh," Patricia nodded. "I always said the wrong thing. I had a really bad temper."

"_Had_?" Eddie joked, and Patricia rolled her eyes. "You poured milk on me because I made you mad!"

"You did?" Nikita giggled, and Patricia shrugged, nodding. It was true and she couldn't really deny it. "Mummy, that is _so cool_! That is _awesome_!"

* * *

"Mr. and Mrs. Miller-Sweet," the teacher started off as Patricia and Eddie got comfortable in their seats. "I've called you here to discuss Nikita's behavior. As you must know, she has recently began pouring her juice on her classmates at snack time. I can't fathom why and thought you might know."

Patricia and Eddie shared a look and Patricia answered for them both, "_I have no clue_."


	36. Coma

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own House of Anubis.**

**Nobody prompted it.**

_I never want to see you again_.

The seven words she had said the night she had broken up with him. The seven words that she had spat at him before storming out, the seven words she had regretted ever since. The seven words that he must've taken all too literally the day he got himself in that damn car and told the driver to take him somewhere. Anywhere, actually.

They say he's a lucky one, not dying in the car accident he landed himself in. She argues, stating he would be lucky if he wasn't in one at all.

The driver died- he was impacted the most at the time of collision.

Eddie slipped into a coma.

She stays with him. Day by day in that stupid hospital with the smell of antibacterial hand soap filling the air. It's an unpleasant odor that sticks to her long after she begrudgingly leaves, a constant reminder that this is real. Visiting hours come and go all too fast.

The first few days that followed the accident, Patricia refused to see him, refused to go to school, refused to eat, and refused to move. She sat in her bed.

And she cried.

She cried in a way she never had before- this was bawling, this was crying so much she was sure she would run dry, this was crying in a way that her nose would sting and her throat would close up and before she knew it tears would be running down her face. This was grief, anger, frustration, it was vulnerability in water. Patricia didn't worry about her makeup smudging- she had scrubbed it all off because no one would see her anyways- she was intent on spending her life under the covers.

But soon enough, Trudy had dragged her out of the house and to the hospital. And there on those pristine white sheets, hooked up to so many wires that she was afraid to touch him, had laid Eddie.

_Her _Eddie. So weak and broken and quiet that it scared her. Eddie was supposed to be strong and confident and cocky and loud and piss her off about the stupidest things and tease her but also love her and hold her and whisper compliments in her ear and kiss her and hug her and do so much with her that he just _couldn't do now_.

So, when she cried that day, Trudy held her, and Trudy stroked her hair and whispered reassurances in her ear.

It wasn't the same.

And now she sits. She eventually did return to school- everyone gave her the pitying looks she hated, as if they were actually sorry for her or Eddie, for that matter, when all some of them had ever done was be complete assholes to the two. But Patricia doesn't care. Not anymore- whatever social life she had possessed was now gone, exchanged for long hours in an uncomfortable chair, stroking Eddie's hair. His hair is the only thing without wires attached. Sometimes she talks to him because talking is supposed to help a coma patient, and they say Eddie can hear her. Most of the time she stays quiet though, deep in thought. Does he want her to talk? Does he sit there, still, unmoving, wanting to tell her to keep talking but unable to do so?

That was the worst part. The indefiniteness of it all. If he was dead, than she could mourn and learn to move on. But he was stuck in the limbo in between life and death and no one even knew what was going to happen next. She was left clueless- it was a road with two paths, and Eddie could go down either one.

"I want you to come back," she murmurs quietly, stroking his hair once more. "I-I _know _I said I never wanted to see you again, but goddamnit, Eddie, you didn't have to go out and do that!" She wipes a stray tear, pressing a palm to his cheek, trailing a finger to his lips, outlining every single feature of him. "I still love you, you know. I know you think I don't but I do. I really do. And I know you can hear me. So I just wanted to let you know that." And suddenly she's spilling it all to the best therapist ever, Eddie himself. "You're the best thing that's ever happened to me, you can't die, Eddie. Promise me you won't die!" Her voice is broken and weak and angry and she is going to start crying soon enough.

She wants to talk more, wants him to promise her, but all her wishes are forgotten as a doctor enters the room.

She watches the clock tick, the minute hand skim a slash on the face.

Visiting hours are over.


	37. Waterproof

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own House of Anubis.**

**I will get to the prompt list. Eventually. But in the meantime, I prompted myself here...it's really short and kind of reflective.**

Patricia Williamson didn't _do _waterproof makeup. Why would she? It wasn't as if she cried anyways- she was rock solid and not to be broken. People could say and do whatever they wanted whenever they wanted- her vow would remain the same. She had promised herself she wouldn't cry about stupid things. About the irrelevant matters in life that everyone else took the time to sob over. She just wasn't that type of person and she probably never would be.

Or so she thought.

Everything had reached a certain level of normalcy that term- maybe even predictability despite the mystery. Joy was hung up over Fabian and therefore endless boy chatter followed, and Sibuna was busy solving tasks. It was a lifestyle Patricia had come to know, and _yes_, Joy did get annoying and _yes_, doing those tasks did scare her shitless, but it was something she could look forward to. It was a certain almost, like the fact that the moon would come when the sky turned dark. It was easy and safe and-

And then Eddie Miller came in.

From the first cocky smirk, first harsh argument, first intense gaze…she knew.

Maybe she wouldn't admit to it, but she knew in the back of her mind. Eddie Miller would be the one to bring her down. Eddie Miller would be the one boy who dared challenge her, and Eddie Miller would be her equal match. Her gift of quick comebacks and easy banter was going to be rivaled.

And she knew it, right from the first cocky smirk, first harsh argument, first intense gaze. And she embraced it, she accepted it, she dealt with it.

The day she met Eddie Miller, Patricia began wearing waterproof makeup. He was going to make her cry one day- these feelings rising within her just confirmed it. Having feelings for anyone, relying on anyone, would eventually bring her down. Disintegrate her, break her, bring her to tears.

But she got romantically involved with him anyway.

Did he make her cry?

Yes.

But he also made her smile and laugh and smirk and blush and simply _care_- and if Eddie Miller could make her do all that…maybe shedding a tear once in a while was okay.


	38. Poor American Girls

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own House of Anubis.**

**PROMPTED BY: xXAquaMangoXx**

Patricia tapped her fingers onto the table, creating a steady beat as she waited for Eddie. He had decided to go to the bathroom before they left the ice cream shop, but he was taking such a long time she was actually considering leaving on her own, walking. She could find her way back to his house…maybe.

Okay, she actually couldn't. The streets of California were unfamiliar to her, and she hadn't been paying attention to her surroundings when they had come here, instead listening to the music Eddie had put on. (Sick Puppies, of course, with the volume up to avoid awkward conversation.)

"Oh, you're the new girl! Patricia, right?" Patricia looked up at the mention of her name, locking eyes with a blonde haired girl. Only slightly tanned, she wore short shorts and a v-neck; easily one of the most modest outfits Patricia had seen all day.

"Yeah," she answered uneasily, now feeling awkward. Patricia certainly hadn't expected her arrival to be broadcast to people to the point where they could easily know her name just by looking at her.

"Oh my god, you _are _British!" the girl squealed, sliding down opposite Patricia, keeping a pearly white smile plastered on her face. "I mean, my boyfriend _said _you were from England, but," she lowered her voice and leaned in, "he's not really the sharpest knife in the drawer, you know?"

Patricia sized her up, the blonde hypocrite who called her own boyfriend dumb when she probably wasn't the smartest either. Patricia chuckled bitterly, "Don't worry, I know."

"I'm Melanie," she grinned widely, extending a hand before biting her lip and withdrawing it. "Oh wait, do British people shake hands? Because I know that in China-"

"We shake hands," Patricia, obviously irritated now, cut her off, eyes darting to the door of the men's bathroom. What was taking Eddie so long?

"I could show you around!" Melanie suggested, beaming. She clapped her hands, "And I could introduce you to everyone! My boyfriend would _love _to meet you!"

_Well, I don't want to meet him_, Patricia thought, resisting the urge to roll her eyes. The girl seemed nice, perfectly harmless to talk to- she was just perky. The kind of perky that tended to drive Patricia insane.

"Oh, well, I have to get going," Patricia muttered, making to stand up before the blonde reached over to pull her back down.

"So," Melanie prompted, grinning. "What do you think of America?"

"It's hot here," Patricia replied shortly, hoping maybe she could scare the other girl off. How long did Eddie take in the bathroom anyway?

"I know, right?" Melanie laughed, though Patricia found no humor in the situation whatsoever. "So…did you meet any, you know, _guys_?"

Um, what?

"Oh my god, have you met _Eddie _yet?" Melanie fanned herself. "He is like, _so hot_!"

Did word not spread around that Patricia was here only because of Eddie? Was all anyone heard was that a British girl was coming?

"One time, we brushed shoulders," Melanie squealed before her voice dropped to emphasize her words. "We. Brushed. Shoulders."

"Must've been fun," Patricia grit her teeth, hands forming fists under the table.

"I mean, don't tell my boyfriend this, but if Eddie asked me out, I would so go with him," Melanie giggled, and Patricia felt a look of disgust fall on her face. The morals of this girl were appalling.

"Hey, Yacker," Eddie grinned, coming up behind her, obviously done using the bathroom. "You ready to go?" Patricia shot a look at Melanie, who had tensed up and was now looking at the fellow blonde in pure admiration and puppy love.

"Hey," Patricia smirked before slamming her lips into Eddie's. Whistles and catcalls filled the shop, and Eddie's surprise radiated off of him. When she finally tore apart from him, Eddie looked around before hissing at his girlfriend.

"What was that?" he asked. "Not saying I didn't like it, but…"

"What? I can't kiss my _boyfriend_?" Patricia asked, casually glancing at Melanie, who looked severely disappointed, if not a little awed. A flash of guilt filled Patricia, but she quickly dismissed it. Eddie _was _her boyfriend, and the sooner these people knew it, the better.

"You can kiss me all you like," he flirted as the two exited the shop and made their way to his car. Patricia scoffed as she climbed into the passenger seat. "Seriously, Yacker, I mean, I'd take a kiss any day-"

"Just drive, doofus."

**Okay, I honestly hated the way I wrote this, but it'd been a while since I updated, so I figured I'd just put this out there.**

**Have a nice day!**


	39. Old Photos

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own House of Anubis or any of the movies mentioned.**

**Nobody prompted it. Takes place over the summer in America.**

Ms. Miller laughed as she heaved open another large photo album, glancing at Patricia to see if she was enjoying herself. Honestly, she hadn't expected herself to like the girl, but Patricia was different from Eddie's previous girlfriends and Ms. Miller was kind of glad. She hadn't exactly approved of the girls Eddie had gone out with before he went to England- they had all seemed the same. Mindless women who giggled too much and seemed all too eager for a kiss.

"And this is Eddie at age four, sitting on Santa's lap," Ms. Miller looked at the picture fondly, while Patricia held back a snicker. Frankly, Patricia found _every_ album funny- the pictures didn't even need to be embarrassing to get her to laugh. The hilarious part was comparing the Eddie back then to the Eddie she knew now.

Eddie often liked to brag how 'manly' or 'tough' he was, but after being with him a while, Patricia knew those were lies- he was the softest of them all; he just chose to hide it. Seeing Eddie's past was almost like an invasion of privacy, because Patricia was looking at a part in history where he was more open with his feelings and generally happier with life. A few photos featured Mr. Sweet, but neither Ms. Miller nor Patricia said a word. Eddie had told Patricia some basic information so she wouldn't land herself in hot water, one piece being that Ms. Miller had been with Mr. Sweet for six years.

Patricia had known Mr. Sweet as a principal for _seven _years.

"Eddie loved sitting on Santa's lap," Ms. Miller recounted, and Patricia silenced herself. "He always used to ask for the craziest things." Ms. Miller looked down and even Patricia knew that this was obviously a hard topic to talk about. The woman's voice broke, "One time he asked for a father. Santa didn't know what to say to that."

"I'm sorry," Patricia muttered, feeling a mix of awkwardness and pity all in one.

"Don't be," Ms. Miller said softly before perking up. "Look at me, I'm probably making you all depressed." She wasn't crying, but her voice was wavering and Patricia had enough common sense to not say anything. "You want some cookies? I can go make some cookies."

Patricia felt a surge of _something _fill her as the woman made her way to the kitchen. Eddie made it a point to avoid conversations about Mr. Sweet, and somehow, it had just hit her.

No matter what he said, Eddie wasn't _okay with it_. He wasn't _cool about it_. Mr. Sweet had genuinely tore apart a family by leaving, and Patricia could finally feel it dawning on her, the thoughts Eddie probably had, the feelings he probably felt when he saw his father.

* * *

"Hey," Patricia whispered softly as she walked into Eddie's room after dinner. The whole day had been ruined because Patricia had felt weighed down with the truth of Eddie's feelings, consumed with guilt. Sometimes, she felt as if she was a horrible girlfriend- she didn't even _ask _how Mr. Sweet and Eddie were getting along, even though his father was a big part of Eddie's life. She had tried asking a couple times, but Eddie had shut down, so she let it be.

"Hey," Eddie grinned, grabbing her waist and kissing her. She rolled her eyes but accepted it, and it's only when he pulled back did he see the worried look that graced her face. "What's wrong?"

She didn't know how to approach the topic, "I, uh, was looking through some old pictures of yours."

Eddie immediately groaned, "Ugh, I _told _my mom not to show you those. Seriously, don't laugh, I was little, you can't hold it against me-"

"You can talk to me about your dad, you know," Patricia finally said, knitting her fingers together to distract herself. "I know we don't really, uh, talk about that kind of stuff, but if you, uh ever want to, you can."

His eyes darkened and the whole atmosphere grew heavier but Patricia continued, "Your mum told me you wished for a dad. On Santa's lap or something."

"I was stupid," Eddie admitted, turning around to avoid her eyes, moving pens and pencils around on his desk to distract himself. "I was stupid and an idiot-"

"You were a kid," Patricia interjected, finding herself defending him. "You didn't know."

"Whatever," Eddie sighed before looking up. "But I have him now, right? And I have my mom. And you. And Anubis House. We're fine. _I'm fine._"

"Uh-huh," she said softly, not quite believing him but not wanting to worsen his mood by interrogating him. "But honestly, if you want to talk-"

"I'll talk to you, I swear," Eddie looked up, giving her a smirk. Patricia smirked as well, happily surprised the conversation wasn't as awkward as she initially predicted. "Now, let's watch _Nightmare on Elm Street_!"

"Again?" Patricia groaned but sat down on his bed and waited for him to pull up the movie. "I make _one comment _about how you're a nightmare and suddenly it's your favorite movie or something."

"No," Eddie frowned in protest. "Superhero movies are the best…like _Avengers _or something."

"So that explains the photo I saw of you with a cape on."

He laughed before pressing play, "Shut up, Yacker."

**Oh, and I just wanted to say ****_thank you so much _****for all the wonderful reviews on the last chapter. They really lifted my spirits and I'm glad you're enjoying the drabbles. :)**


	40. Pick Up Lines

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own House of Anubis.**

**Nobody prompted it.**

Eddie gagged as a freshman couple walked across campus, practically glued together. He's not that far away, so he can distinctly make out what they're saying, almost laughing. They had obviously just started going out- it was easy to tell by the constant compliments and gentle kisses and _the pick-up lines_.

There was a point in life in which Eddie was rather fond of pick-up lines; there was a point in which he used them on every girl he met. And just as predicted, they would blush and giggle and he would kiss them and then the two would be dating.

It wasn't that easy with Patricia Williamson.

Back when he had first arrived to Anubis House, Eddie had tried his pick-up lines on every girl in the house. Mara, Joy, and Amber had reacted in the predicted way- blush, giggle, and look down. Nina had rolled her eyes fondly and then hugged him. He suspected she was trying to make Fabian jealous, but he accepted the hugs anyway.

Patricia was a different story.

Eddie had used his normally successful 'pick up lines' on her an entirety of seven times.

He failed each time.

* * *

_One._

"Hey, Yacker," Eddie called after her, running to catch up. She rolled her eyes as he approached her, and greeting him with a sarcastic comment. Eddie smirked, "Are you from Tennessee? Because you're the only ten I see."

She scowled, "I'm _British_, doofus!" What followed was her walking away and Eddie muttering 'stupid' to himself the majority of the day.

* * *

_Two._

"Babe, your beauty makes the morning sun look like the dull glimmer of the moon," Eddie said one day, when everyone had left the living room. He figured the line would earn him some points- in a way, he was calling her beautiful. Every girl appreciated that.

"Did you just call me _babe_?" Patricia put down her magazine before she headed out the room.

Eddie rolled his eyes, "That's _all _you got from it?"

* * *

_Three._

"Sorry, but you owe me a drink," Eddie stopped her from going after Joy at the masquerade ball, crossing his arms with a cocky smirk.

Patricia scoffed but decided to play along just to humor him, "_Why?_"

"Because when I looked at you, I dropped mine," Eddie finished, feeling quite proud of himself.

"You want a drink? Fine," Patricia agreed, grabbing a cup of punch from a nearby table and pouring it on his head. He spluttered before wiping the red liquid out of his eyes.

* * *

_Four._

"Do you have a twin sister?" Eddie asked her once as they walked to class together.

Patricia bit her lip and narrowed her eyes at him, "Well, actually-"

"No? Then you must be the most beautiful girl in the world!" Eddie grinned at her, hoping for a positive response. Patricia rolled her eyes.

"Fail. I actually _do _have a twin sister, Cockroach."

* * *

_Five._

"My love for you is like diarrhea, I just can't hold it in," Eddie blurted it out in one of his last attempts, mentally berating himself instantly. Even he had to admit that one was stupid.

"Ugh, that's gross," Patricia's face scrunched up in a look of pure disgust. "What is _wrong with you_?"

* * *

_Six._

"Hey baby you're so fine you make me stutter, wha-wha-what's your name?" Eddie raised an eyebrow.

Patricia crossed her arms, looking thoroughly amused now. "Okay, one, stuttering is Fabian's thing. And two, _I thought we talked about calling me baby_."

* * *

_Seven._

"No wonder the sky is grey today, all the blue is in your eyes," Eddie said as they sat in detention, side by side, staring out the window in longing.

"My eyes aren't even blue, Krueger," Patricia laughed. "Where do you even get these from?"

* * *

Because in the end, Patricia always had some sassy comeback to make or snarky reply. Eddie smiled slightly, reminiscing as Patricia plopped herself next to him under the shade of a tree.

"Ugh, did you see them?" Patricia looked as if she was going to puke as she pointed to the freshman couple Eddie had just watched. "I am _so glad _we're not like that. I mean, did you hear what he said? He was all like, '_Your lips look so lonely...would they like to meet mine?'_"

"Sure," Eddie answered, shrugging before kissing her.

One of the pick up lines had finally worked.

**Sorry if it's terrible, I got the quotes from the internet.**


	41. Betting

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own House of Anubis.**

**PROMPTED BY: THLadyNightshade- "What if Patricia had found out about the bet to ask her to dance the same night of the ball instead of the next morning? How will she react? Will Eddie go after her?"**

**This is probably the longest chapter, so I hope you enjoy!**

Patricia focused on her fruit punch as she pressed her back against the wall of the school building. It was the only thing she felt like focusing on at the moment- anything else would make her angry, and if she was angry, she would lose her self-restraint and pour her drink on someone's head. It would be the end of her night. (Not that she particularly _enjoyed _these kind of parties, but still.)

She had overhead _everything_. Eddie was going to ask her to dance…and if she said yes, Jerome would rap 'She'll Be Comin' Round The Mountain.' Now that would be funny. She looked down and grinned before making her way across the room, so it looked as if she'd just been observing everybody.

And suddenly, Patricia was pretty glad she hadn't gone in there and poured her drink on Eddie. She was going to make _him _the fool. She was going to manipulate him in ways he wouldn't think possible, she was going to let him think she was clueless about it all.

Because then, Patricia got to outsmart Eddie and see Jerome rap.

* * *

They swayed together on the dance floor, Eddie sending a wink at someone behind her. Patricia rolled her eyes, hoping he didn't genuinely think she was the oblivious one.

Although she'd never admit it, Patricia was having fun. Just a little bit- it had been a long time since she had danced, and though they were both pretty clumsy, she found herself enjoying it.

_Snap out of it, Williamson_, Patricia frowned, reprimanding herself. _It's a bet. _

"Hey, what's wrong?" Patricia bit her lip- Eddie had obviously seen her frowning and she wasn't quite sure how to answer.

"Nothing," she said quickly, narrowing her eyes before distracting him. "So…you like the music?" She nudged her head towards the band, who were playing some classical song.

"Not this music," he snorted, rolling his eyes and looking up at _Horns of Metal _in disgust.

"Yeah," Patricia sighed. "I wish they'd play some good songs. Like…._She'll Be Comin' Round The Mountain_."

Eddie froze and she pulled away from him, her anger showing now.

"Yacker- Patricia- it's not what it looks like."

"Oh, spare me," she scoffed. "You're just lucky that I really want Jerome to humiliate himself today."

"Honestly, it's-"

"Oh, what's your story this time?" Patricia crossed her arms. "I was _there_, you doofus. I heard it. All of it."

"I was going to ask you to dance anyways-"

"Oh, and Jerome and Alfie just 'motivated' you, I see. And you wondered why I don't dance."

"I swear, I didn't mean to-" Eddie pleaded, and several people began looking over at the two. Patricia didn't want them to, not now. She didn't even want to _be _here now.

"Whatever," she muttered before rolling her eyes. "I don't care."

"Yacker, wait!" He called after her, and she saw him push past some people to get to her. Patricia heard Alfie make some stupid comment, but it didn't sound like Eddie had replied or acknowledged it in any way. Whatever. She didn't care. At all. Not one bit.

* * *

She stepped into the girl's bathroom and looked at herself in the mirror. Why wasn't she feeling the way she had thought she would? She was supposed to be happy, happy that Jerome was going to embarrass himself and that Eddie would know not to mess with her.

But Patricia had done the unthinkable.

In those ten minutes they had danced, she had actually _liked _it. She had liked being at a party and she had liked actually being on the dance floor. And that wasn't supposed to happen, she was supposed to hate things like this. No boy should've changed that.

But he did.

"Hey, Yacker," Eddie rushed into the bathroom and Patricia avoided his eyes. Why couldn't he just leave her alone? Shouldn't he be out there, listening to Jerome's rap, which would surely be coming soon? "Okay, look, just hear me out."

"Wrong washroom," she muttered. She didn't want to talk about this.

"What?"

"_Wrong washroom,_" Patricia emphasized. "Or did you forget how to read too? This is the girl's washroom, you slimeball."

"Whatever, it doesn't matter," Eddie said hurriedly. "I was _honestly _going to ask you to dance- no, don't interrupt me, Yacker. I was going to ask you, and I guess Jerry picked up on that. And yeah, maybe he _did _motivate me a bit, and maybe I _did _dance with you on a bet, but- ugh. I can't make myself look better here, can I?"

"Not really," she shrugged. "Look, it doesn't matter, alright. I already told you I don't care. So, go back and enjoy Jerome's rapping or whatever."

"Do you not get it or are you just playing dumb?" Eddie said, obviously frustrated now.

She glared at him, "Oh, yeah, call me dumb; that helps."

"I _like _you, okay? I wouldn't have danced with you this long if I hadn't, and you know that! _I _was the one who caught you when you fell off the ladder, and _I _was the one that rubbed your wrist when it hurt and _I _was the one who got that stupid quintet to play classical because I knew we would have to go back to the house if we didn't!"

"Okay, one, you shook me off that stupid ladder on purpose, so technically, it's your fault that my wrist hurt, and it was your fault that 'stupid quintet' came because you were the ones who told them to!"

Eddie clutched his head in his hands before pacing across the bathroom tiles, "Would you _quit _with the denial because I _know _you like me too!"

"_No_, I don't! And besides, you don't even like me! You're just _saying _that!"

"Why is it so hard for you to believe that I like you?" he groaned, tugging at his hair in frustration.

"Because _guys are scared of me_! You should be scared of me; you shouldn't want to dance with me or catch me or massage my stupid wrist because _guys are scared of me_!"

"See, there you go again, yack yack yack- wait, what?"

Patricia lowered her voice, "I _said_, guys are scared of me."

"Well, I'm not scared of you," he said, stepping closer. "And last time I checked, I'm a guy."

"Well, maybe you should be scared," she said quietly, but the threatening tone of her voice was gone.

He shook his head, laughing slightly. "Hey, Yacker?"

"What?"

"I'm going to kiss you now, okay?"

"Kiss me? What do you mean you're going to-"

But suddenly Eddie's lips were on hers, moving in sync. And in that moment, Patricia let it all go. Who cares if they were in the girl's washroom in school? This was her _first _kiss and she wasn't going to screw it up.

"_That's _what I meant," Eddie grinned as he pulled back, a tad breathless, and gauged her reaction. She didn't look as if she was going to rip his head off- good. She opened her mouth to say something-

"Patricia? _Eddie_?" A voice called, and they both turned to see Mara. "What are you two doing here?"

"Well, _I _needed to use the bathroom," Patricia quickly defended herself before looking over at the blonde and shrugging. "I don't know what Eddie's excuse is."

"I don't think I _want _to know what Eddie's excuse is," Mara retorted, her face twisting into a look of pure disgust.

"Um, yeah, well, I'll just be going," Eddie said, and Mara visibly relaxed.

"I'll come too," Patricia seconded, not wanting to hear Mara's interrogation, which was certainly going to come once Eddie left.

"Have a nice time, Mara, uh, using the bathroom," Eddie called on second thought as they left, and Patricia rolled her eyes.

"Seriously?"

"It's the only thing I could think of!"

"Well, that says a lot, doesn't it?"

"Actually, Yacker…"

* * *

"So where were you for like the second half of the dance?" Joy asked, settling into bed and clutching Bunsie-Buns tightly.

"Oh," Mara looked up before sending a small smirk to Patricia. "She was with _Eddie_."

"Ooh, Eddie? C'mon, what happened, Trish?"

"You know," Patricia faked a yawn. "It's late and I'm tired, so if you don't mind, I'll just be going to sleep."

"No, tell us," Mara pleaded. She put on a joking smile, "It's not like you guys were snogging or anything." Patricia didn't say a word, and Joy and Mara exchanged looks.

"_Oh my god_," Joy gasped. "You guys were _snogging_?"

"No, see, it wasn't like that-" Patricia protested.

"So, are you guys _stepping out _now? Patricia, that's wonderful," Mara beamed.

"No, guys, really-" Patricia tried to cut in, but the other two girls were immersed in their own conversation, ignoring her completely. Patricia yawned again before closing her eyes- she really _was _tired, and the last words she heard before drifting off were the ones of her two impossibly excited friends.

"So, what do we call them? _Edtricia_?"

"I don't know, see, _Peddie _has a certain ring to it, don't you think…"


	42. Wedding Worries

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own House of Anubis.**

**PROMPTED BY: THLadyNightshade- 'IN THE FUTURE: Patricia panics on the day of her wedding to Eddie. Who will help her calm down enough in time to walk down the aisle?'**

**Note that this is in the future, so the characters have matured a great deal. **

"How's Trixie?" Alfie asked, straightening his tie and smoothing out his tuxedo. He hated being dressed like this, even now, at age twenty-seven. Suits were no fun, and he was actually thinking of wearing a zombie mask before reminding himself that this wasn't a joke, but the marriage of his two friends.

Amber frowned and gazed at the bridal room in which Patricia was currently sitting, "Horrible. She's _so nervous_, Alfie. I mean, I had to tell her to puke in the garbage can and not on the dress if she needs to."

"That doesn't sound like her," Alfie raised an eyebrow. "Eddie's a bit nervous too…but not _that _nervous."

"We've _all _tried comforting her," Amber said, self-consciously smoothing out a wrinkle on her dress. The dress was dark purple to match the bouquets of roses that were placed in the room, with black accents to match the vases. The wedding was definitely a tad darker than other weddings, maybe even gothic, but Patricia and Eddie were no different. "KT, Nina, Joy, Mara…even _Willow_. Willow can cheer anyone up." Alfie nodded, remembering his ex-girlfriend, a perky strawberry blonde that easily lifted anyone's spirits.

"Alfie!" Amber beamed and jumped up. "How about _you _try to cheer her up? Oh, _please_, Alfie! I don't want her to puke on her dress, Alfie! _Please please please_!"

Alfie bit his lip, looking between Amber's pleading eyes and the door to the bridal room. Patricia _was _one of his best friends, but since when had _he _ever been good at comforting someone? If anything, he'd probably screw it up more.

_You hang out with me, and I'll hang out with you, and hope that whatever's giving us bad dreams will just…weight it out between us._

"Okay," Alfie said. Amber hugged him tightly before pulling away.

"Oh no, I wrinkled my dress!"

* * *

_Knock knock_.

It was only when his knuckles tapped on the door did he realize the majority of the situation. It was Patricia's _wedding day _and if he screwed up somehow, she might be too nervous to get married. He knew from years of experience that Patricia wasn't one to lose her cool, but a day like this was definitely an exception.

"Who's there?" Willow giggled from behind the door, accompanied by a chorus of groans from the other girls.

"Alfie," he said, jamming his hands in his pockets.

"Alfie _who_?" Willow asked, but Mara opened the door before he could answer.

"What do you want, Alfie?" she looked stressed and worried before glancing at Patricia. Mara lowered her voice, "She's not really feeling that well."

"I know. Uh, that's why I came here."

"Oh," Mara looked fairly surprised, and he felt a bit offended. What, he couldn't come here and reassure his friend on one of the most important days of her life? "Patricia, is it okay if Alfie comes in?" Alfie heard a faint mumble and Mara stepped aside.

"We'll just be going," KT said, helping Willow out the door. The other girls followed and Patricia turned to him. She really did look pretty, decked out in white unlike usual. Her hair was in a complicated up do and loose locks of it framed her face. Her eyes, outlined in mascara and eyeliner and a bunch of other makeup items he couldn't name, darted around worriedly.

"Hey," Alfie said softly, awkward at first. "Couldn't find a laundry room, I see."

Patricia gave a nervous laugh before the atmosphere turned serious. "I don't know if I can do this, Alfie."

"Sure you can!" he encouraged. His eyebrows furrowed, "You _do _want to get married to Eddie, right?"

She gave him a glare, but it lacked the terrifying aspect it usually possessed. If anything, Patricia looked tired and worn. "Of course, why would I have accepted if I didn't want to?"

Alfie held his hands up in mock surrender, grinning at her temper. He frowned thoughtfully, "Then why are you so nervous?"

Patricia sighed as their eyes locked. "What if…what if this doesn't work? What if one day Eddie wants to leave me? What if we're not ready to be married? What if-"

"Whoa, slow down," Alfie stopped her before cracking a smile. "You sound like Amber before her fashion shows." Patricia rolled her eyes at being compared to Amber, and Alfie backtracked. "And Eddie loves you. Like, _really _loves you. Dude, you should hear him talk about you. It sounds like he could go on for hours. Like the way I talk about Amber or the way Fabian talks about Nina."

"Really?" Patricia asked hesitantly, and it all felt surreal. Since when was _the _Patricia Williamson ever insecure about things like this?

Alfie nodded in confirmation, "And we all know if he hurts you in anyway, Jerome, Fabian, and I will kill him."

She broke out into a smile and gave him a hug, to which Alfie's eyes widened. Had that much really changed between the girl he used to play pranks with and the woman she was today that she now gave him hugs? He patted her back and she laughed before pulling back and hitting his shoulder affectionately, "Please, you, Jerome, and Fabian can't even punch anyone."

He did what he was best at and joked, "Okay, fine, we'll help you dig the hole to hide his body."

"Sounds like a plan."

* * *

"Hey, did you see Patricia?" Eddie looked at himself once more in the mirror before turning to Alfie, who had reentered the room. Jerome, Fabian, and Ben, his groomsmen looked to him curiously.

"Yeah," Alfie shrugged. "You would not _believe _how nervous she is."

Eddie froze, "Nervous? Why would she be nervous? Does she think she's making the wrong decision? What if she doesn't say 'I do'? Does she _not love me anymore_? Does she want to call off the wedding?" He was pacing and sweating profusely. Fabian glared at Alfie before rushing up to console his friend.

Jerome grinned before turning to Alfie, "Millie doesn't seem so cool now." Jerome had started calling Eddie 'Millie', a habit he had picked up from Ben to further annoy the blonde.

"Dude, you were _crying _before your wedding."

"Shut up, we don't talk about that, Alfie."

**And if you are unfamiliar with the '_You hang out with me, and I'll hang out with you, and hope that whatever's giving us bad dreams will just…weight it out between us,' _it's what Patricia said in the laundry room during season one when they were both having nightmares.**


	43. Discussions

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own House of Anubis.**

**PROMPTED BY: hoamoy**

"Joy, where are we going?" Patricia snapped as her friend pushed her through the halls of Anubis House. Her friend giggled slightly from behind her but didn't say anything. Soon enough, they had reached what Patricia assumed was their destination- the laundry room. "What, do you need to pick up your clothes?"

"No, silly," Joy laughed once more before opening the door and throwing Patricia in. She steadied herself before she fell, quickly turning to the door. She banged her fists against the wood, demanding an answer to Joy's insanity. Upon trying to twist the knob, she realized it was locked.

Great.

"So, do you know why we're here?" A cool voice spoke behind her, and she froze, turning to the boy. Eddie sat on the middle of the laundry room floor. Patricia scowled at the familiar sight before going to sit in her designated spot- between the washer and the dryer. She came here often to think things out- nobody knew about it but Alfie, and she had made him swear not to tell.

"Does it look like I do?" Patricia raised an eyebrow, tired and annoyed.

"They have to let us out at some point," Eddie mumbled, and Patricia nodded numbly in agreement, looking down. She had figured out what Joy put her in here for, even if Eddie hadn't.

"Who dragged you here?" Patricia asked after a while. She hadn't wanted to talk to him- the question had slipped out.

"Amber," Eddie muttered quickly.

"So, how are you and your, oh, wait, what'd you call her? Ah, yes, 'girl of your dreams.' How are you two doing?" Jealousy oozed from her words, sharp and bitter on her tongue.

"We're _not _dating," Eddie glared at her.

"Could've fooled me."

An awkward silence fell upon the two, Patricia huddled up and Eddie stretched out. Patricia closed her eyes and leaned her head back, pretending she wasn't here. It was easier that way, and if Eddie did the same, they would have no problem.

"You know, it's really stupid that you're jealous when you were the one who broke up with me in the first place," Eddie offered after a while. Patricia cracked an eye open, trying to seem uncaring as her heart beat faster faced with the truth.

"I'm not jealous," she insisted. "In fact, I couldn't care less."

"Oh, really?"

"_Really_."

The silence fell again, this time lasting longer. The atmosphere in the room had quickly turned to extremes.

"_Why'd_ you break up with me?" Eddie asked again, and this time, his eyes were closed. Almost as if he were afraid of the answer.

"I'm _not _talking about this."

"I think you kind of have to," Eddie narrowed his eyes, severely annoyed. "Seriously, what did I do wrong? I introduced you to all my friends, my mom loved you, I took you to all the tourist attractions, and as far as I know, you loved it there! Just tell me what I did wrong!" She remained silent, studying him wearily.

"What, did you lose your voice now too?" Eddie growled, and she could tell she was playing a dangerous game by staying quiet. Eddie was getting riled. "Yacker-"

"Don't call me that," she cut him off, fixing him with an icy glare.

"Oh, right, did I lose that privilege when we broke up?" Eddie sneered. "I'm sorry, _Patricia_." And the way he said her name this time, so condescendingly, so vehemently, made her angry.

"You want to talk about it?" Patricia seethed. "Fine. I was scared. I was scared that you were going to leave me for one of those girls in America because we both know they're way better than me and they're way nicer than me. So, I pushed you away before you could break up with me. I'm sorry. There? Are you happy now?" She stood up and made her way back to the door, grabbing one of the wire hangers that laid around the room. Her fingers darted frantically to twist it in the right position, jamming it into the key hole.

Warm hands wrapped around hers and twisted the wire into the correct position. Eddie's body hovered over hers protectively as he gently maneuvered their hands to the key hole. Her breath hitched but neither said a word as the lock clicked, and Eddie placed his hand on the knob.

And just before he opened the door, his words came as a whisper in her ear.

"I forgive you."

**Thank you for all the wonderful reviews last chapter! I hope you enjoyed this one as well.**


	44. Carried

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own House of Anubis.**

**PROMPTED BY: THLadyNightshade- 'Eddie causes Patricia to fall off the ladder into his arms. We know how the scene ended. You write a different ending.'**

**I personally don't like the way I wrote this at all because it's overly cheesy and I don't even know if Eddie ****_can _****carry Patricia up the stairs in Anubis House...**

**Season 2, not dating yet.**

"Put me down, Krueger!" Patricia snapped, glaring over at him as he held her in his arms. Eddie just smirked at her, ignoring her directions and instead deciding to comment.

"Aw, I knew you'd fall for me, Yacker," he teased. Truth be told, Eddie loved annoying her. Maybe it was the way she reacted, maybe it was her fiery comebacks…whatever the case, bantering with Patricia had become a daily thing. Secondhand nature, like making a hoagie or tying his shoes.

Patricia's eyes darted. "Put me down _now_," she hissed, hoping they weren't attracting stares. The way Eddie had caught her angled her head away from everyone else, so she couldn't see their reactions.

"You know you're _really _light?" Eddie asked, ignoring her demands. "Seriously, you eat about the same as me, how is this even possible?"

"Eddie, put me down or I swear I'll…" Patricia searched for a threat but came up blank. She didn't know _what _she would do. What could she do? Eddie seemed unfazed by everything else- the chocolate worms and creamed carrot were just some kind of game for him.

"You'll what? Yack me to death?" Eddie smirked down at her, and Patricia scowled. She hated this so much, being in someone's arms, feeling dependent like this. How much longer was he going to hold her like this? One of his arms was swung under her knees, thumb caressing her stockings. The other arm rested under the small of her back, and Patricia felt majorly uncomfortable. She had never been in this kind of position before- with no past boyfriends, nobody had ever really carried her like this. "Ooh, I'm _so scared_."

"You better be," Patricia muttered darkly, squirming in his arms. He chuckled a bit before finally setting her down- admittedly, she'd had enough. They were also in public, and if anyone saw them, rumors would spread.

Patricia whacked his arm, "_Never _do that again. Ever. Got it?" Eddie mumbled something unrecognizable, but she took it as an 'I understand' simply for sake of time.

* * *

He didn't exactly know when he started drawing her; it just kind of happened in between finishing his math homework and looking over at the couch across from him. Patricia actually looked kind of adorable when she was asleep- no angry scowl or death glare. She was peaceful, innocent, washed of sin when she slept. Besides, she wouldn't let him sketch her if she was awake.

His drawing wasn't great so far, but he hadn't expected it to be anyways. He had just finished penciling her lips when Jerome walked in. Eddie whipped his sketchpad underneath him- (he would be teased endlessly if the guys saw this.)

Jerome gave him a questioning look before nodding towards Patricia. "You going to wake her up? Victor's doing his speech soon."

"Yeah, don't worry," Eddie waved Jerome off, and the tall boy shrugged before leaving to go to his room. Eddie checked his watch- Jerome was right; it was nearing 10:00. He bit his lip and watched Patricia for a moment. It couldn't be a good idea to wake her up, right? Patricia was cranky in the morning when she had to wake up and he didn't exactly want to experience that right now.

He put his sketchbook down on his table before standing up and scooping the redhead into his arms. Patricia had warned her not to carry him, but this had to be an exception. He was _helping _her.

Patricia was actually an extremely sound sleeper, only shifting a little to turn into Eddie more while he carried her up the stairs. The stairs were hard to tackle, but Eddie was strong and Patricia didn't weigh that much, so, after a while, they made it up. Victor was downstairs preparing for his pin drop, and Eddie grinned as he made it to Patricia's room with time to spare.

Joy and Mara were busy brushing their teeth in the bathroom as Eddie laid Patricia on her bed. He opened his mouth to speak before closing it again. He felt obligated to say something; he just wasn't sure what.

"Hey, uh, Yacker, hope you didn't mind that I, uh, carried you up," Eddie chuckled under his breath as if she could actually hear him. "Only because I didn't want to wake you up, of course. That's the only reason." He sighed, "Man, I wish I could tell you how I feel." Eddie bent down to kiss her forehead- which was totally out of bounds since they weren't even a couple, but he did it anyway- and whispered a 'good night.'

* * *

"Hey, uh, Eddie?" Jerome raised his sketchbook in the air as he reached his room a minute before the pin drop.

Eddie reddened as he snatched it out of Jerome's hands, "You didn't look through it, right?" His eyes searched Jerome's for an honest answer, but his fellow blonde just smirked before patting Eddie on the back.

"I'm guessing the girl's Patricia?"

"...maybe."

**I'm sorry for that; I executed the prompt terribly and hope the prompter will forgive me.**


	45. Promises

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own House of Anubis.**

**Nobody prompted it.**

"Eddie," a voice calls, hesitation evident. The blonde doesn't look up, holding his head in his hands and clenching his eyes shut. It doesn't matter who is speaking right now; it's not the voice he wants to hear and therefore it's not important. The voice he wants to hear is one that he hasn't heard in hours, ever since she was sent in for surgery. It's surgery that could potentially kill her- there are obviously perks to having it done, but right now, that's the only thought staying in his head.

He doesn't remember who condoned the surgery, but he does remember the sight of her being wheeled in, breathing shallow and wires running the length of her body. He remembers the sterile white sheets plastered over her body and he remembers her hair spread out on the pillow and her worried green eyes and the frown set on her lips. He remembers how he held her hand and bent down and kissed it, trying to be strong and hide his tears. He remembers the weak rasp of his name that escaped her lips and he remembers the 'I love you' that they exchanged as if it would be their last. He remembers her promises that she would make it out alive, no matter what. And he remembers repeating her words in his head, because Patricia Williamson _is a fighter _and there is no way she would leave him alone/

"Eddie," the voice calls again, and Eddie bites his lip to hold back the oncoming tears. The familiar lump is rising in his throat but he _can't cry_- he promised her he wouldn't. He lets out a shaky breath and then inhales like everyone had told him to do in times like these. Putting his energy into his breathing gives him something to concentrate on.

"Eddie," the voice repeats, sounding choked up as well. "She's back."

_She's back_.

"She made it," the voice says, and Eddie looks up to see Fabian, happy tears streaming down his face. Eddie presses a hand to his own cheek as well, and it too is watery now. The boys capture each other in a hug, and to Eddie, it's the strangest dream as he finds himself breaking down on his friend's shoulder, sputtering in joy and sighing in relief, tears cascading as his voice breaks.

"She made it," Eddie closes his eyes in a moment of gratitude, testing the words on his tongue. Never has he been so thankful- it's a warm feeling washing over him, and he's genuinely happy for once, his only worry lifted off his shoulders. He grins slightly in appreciation before shaking his head the slightest in disbelief, speaking in a tone so low he's not even sure Fabian hears it.

"_Just like she promised._"


	46. Paper Cut

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own House of Anubis.**

**Nobody prompted it- I came up with it and thought the idea was kind of adorable. Hope you enjoy.**

"I hate homework," Patricia groaned, scribbling down an answer before flipping the page over. "And it's double sided too!"

Eddie chuckled and flipped his own page over. The two were finishing their homework together- Patricia was doing the math and Eddie the silence. After they each completed the page, they gave each other their answers. Patricia was actually pretty good at math when she wanted to be, but right now, all she seemed to want to do was complain. "I hate it too but- ah! Ow!"

"What happened?" Patricia immediately looked up, concern etched across her face.

"I got a paper cut," Eddie whined, holding out his finger for Patricia to inspect.

She rolled her eyes before narrowing them, "_Where_? I can't even see it!"

"Uh, right there, Yacker! Are you blind or something?"

She rolled her eyes once more before letting go of his finger, "You're delusional. There's _nothing _there."

Eddie huffed and crossed his arms, and the two continued doing the homework in silence. It had been a good two minutes before Eddie began speaking again. "You know, the least you could do is show some sympathy. This _stings_." He waved his hand in the air.

Patricia dropped her pencil, thoroughly annoyed. She sighed, "Okay. Go run your invisible paper cut under some water, wash it off, and get a bandage or something."

"No, that won't help," Eddie dismissed the sensible solution and looked down at his paper cut- which really was quite miniscule. His eyes lit up, "Hey, Yacker?"

"What now?"

"I think I do know how to make it feel better," he smirked, and she rolled her eyes. Eddie shoved his finger near Patricia's lips, who looked at him in disbelief. "You have to kiss it."

"What are you, five? I told you, go wash it off and put a bandage on it."

"Kiss it," Eddie instructed, finger still near Patricia's lips. "You have to."

"No way am I kissing your finger!" She recoiled in disgust, and Eddie pouted.

"_Please_."

"No."

"Come on!"

"_No_!"

"Ple-"

Patricia sighed, interrupting. "If I kiss your finger, will you shut up? We still have a lot of homework."

Eddie nodded obligingly before teasing her, "Look at you, all concerned about getting homework done." He stuffed his finger closer to her face and Patricia made a show of rolling her eyes as she leaned in. Quickly, she gave his finger a peck and he retracted it, smiling.

"Much better," Eddie nodded, observing his finger.

"You know, I'm doubting that 'paper cut' was even there," Patricia scoffed, scribbling down another answer. Eddie gave an appreciative chuckle before turning back to his own sheet. He worked in silence for a while until an idea came down on him. He smirked slightly before opening his mouth, "Hey, Yacker?"

"Hmm?"

"I got another paper cut."

Patricia growled as she looked up at him, "_You have got to be kidding me_. Where is it now?" She crossed her arms expectantly, knowing they wouldn't be able to resume their homework until Eddie's issues were resolved.

Eddie smirked, pulling her closer until they were side by side. He leaned in closer and smirked as their faces drew closer. He had just brushed her nose with his own when he finally whispered.

"On my lips."

She bit her lip cutely, a couple inches away, "Guess I'll have to kiss it then?"

"Hmm, guess you will, Yacker," he mumbled, before smashing their lips together.

Needless to say, they never quite did end up finishing their homework.

**So, what did you guys think of the movie? I thought it was a bit rushed and at parts anti-climatic, but it was great nevertheless. I liked the last shot with the 'Anubis House' flag and Victor dropping the last pin made me cry. **


	47. Spinning Bottles

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own House of Anubis.**

**PROMPTED BY: randomwriter1224**

Patricia froze as Eddie's turn approached. Here she was, in America, at one of her boyfriend's friend's party, playing _spin the bottle_. She hadn't been kissed yet but her turn was coming soon. She didn't particularly _want _to kiss anybody, especially a stranger, but Eddie's friend had dragged them both into the game, promising it would be fun.

And now it was Eddie's turn, and the bottle was probably going to land on another girl and then he was going to have to kiss her and Patricia would have to watch.

Ugh.

Patricia tried to reassure herself- all it would be was a small peck, nothing more. She could trust Eddie to keep it short and simple- he would kiss for as long as needed and then back away.

And sure enough, the bottle landed on another girl. She giggled and Patricia studied her enviously- dark brown hair with blonde highlights and ocean blue eyes. She was pretty, and Patricia glared at her. Eddie shot his girlfriend a cautious glance before leaning in.

Patricia counted the seconds that they kissed, thinking they would stop at five seconds.

But no.

She watched her boyfriend kiss another girl for _one whole minute_.

They were snogging, tongues and everything.

Her boyfriend was snogging a girl that _wasn't her_.

By the time they eventually pulled apart and Eddie had sent her an apologetic look with several whispers of 'forgive me', Patricia had made up her mind. She wasn't going to run out and play jealous girlfriend and cause a scene- if Eddie thought snogging somebody else when in a relationship was acceptable, then there would be no problem if she did it too, right? She sent him another glare before speaking.

"Hey, I want to spin," she called, and suddenly the bottle was at her feet. Patricia took a deep breath- this was for revenge; it was okay. Besides, Eddie did it, so he couldn't really call her out on being a bad girlfriend. She was tired of always being the jealous one in their relationship. Maybe he should figure out how it felt.

And then the bottle is spinning and Eddie is tense beside her. She hides a smirk as it finally stops and lands on some boy she doesn't know. Patricia pauses, suddenly nervous. Everyone here is obviously very experienced with snogging, and the only person she's ever kissed is Eddie. She knew Eddie had prides himself in being the first and only boy she's kissed but he _deserves _this.

The nameless boy smirks and they both lean in. It feels _wrong _to be kissing someone that isn't her boyfriend and completely against her morals, but Patricia tries to shove the feeling away as the boy deepens the kiss and begins trailing his hand up her leg, which has been clad in her usual gothic tights. She's been counting the seconds and a good amount of time has passed when Eddie finally pulls her away from the boy, positively fuming.

"You're good," the boy she just snogged compliments, and Patricia's not sure whether to flirtatiously smile at him to make Eddie even more jealous or smack him across the face for telling her something like _that_. In the end, she doesn't have to choose though- Eddie's already leading her away from the room with people yelling after him things like, "What, scared someone's going to take your girl, Miller?"

They're in an empty bedroom soon enough, and Eddie's clearly angry. He clenches his teeth as he closes the door, "_What_. _Was_. _That_."

"Finally know how it feels?" Patricia glares up at him, wishing she had worn taller heels so they were the same height. It would make her feel a lot more powerful and in charge of the situation. "And what about you and that other girl? You were snogging as well!"

"I got caught up in the moment."

"Well, then, _so did I_."

He glares at her, "You did that on purpose, and we both know that!"

"So what if I did? Point is, you finally get it!"

He's turning red now, "Get _what_? What do you want me to get, Patricia? Huh?"

"You're _finally _jealous!" she points out, feeling triumphant.

"Of course I'm jealous! My _girlfriend_ just had a make-out session with another guy!" Eddie throws his hands up in frustration and she bites her lip.

"Oh, so when you kiss another girl it's fine, but I kiss another guy and suddenly _I'm _the bad one?"

Eddie groans before slamming his fist into the nearby wall. Patricia's eyes widen- he has never gotten this angry with her, not to the point where he's punching walls. She's a little scared at the behavior, but still angry all the same. "Okay," Eddie finally admits. "I was wrong to kiss that girl for so long. I'm sorry. But I really _did _get caught up in the moment. But you? Yacker, I _know _you, and you did that for revenge." He watches her with hurt in his eyes, "And that's just _low_."

A silence passes and Patricia crosses her arms before muttering an apology, "I guess…I'm sorry too." She looks down and Eddie gives her a soft smile before stepping closer. His lips hover over hers as he speaks in a low voice, "Was he a better kisser than me?"

She smirks before brushing his lips with her own.

"Not even close."


	48. Punches

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own House of Anubis.**

**This is a sequel to the last chapter, 'Spinning Bottles'. xXAquaMangoXx prompted this; I hope you enjoy!**

The two made their way out of the room, lips slightly swollen and hair slightly messed up. Patricia bit her lip shyly, remembering the snogging session they had just seconds ago. Eddie was sending her smirks, which just made her even more uncomfortable.

"Hey, Miller!" A voice called, and the two turned to see everyone still sitting in a circle, bottle placed between them. The one who had just talked was the boy Patricia had snogged because of the game. She snuck a glance at Eddie, whose lips were set in a frown. His grip on her hand was tightening as they walked over. "It's Spin the Bottle, not Seven Minutes in Heaven!" The group snickered.

"I think we'll just be going," Eddie said coldly, clutching her hand so tight his knuckles were white. Meanwhile, Patricia prayed that the nameless boy she had snogged earlier wouldn't say anything to set him off. Then she and Eddie could just leave- they had already made up and she didn't need anyone from this stupid party ruining that.

"_You _can leave," the boy retorted. "But we want the girl to stay." Patricia's eyes widened at the words while Eddie's narrowed in anger.

"You don't even know her name," Eddie spat, sliding an arm around her waist.

"I'm sure she'd tell me," the boy gave Patricia a smug look, to which she instantly recoiled. "I'm Josh."

Eddie growled lowly, letting go of Patricia and stepping closer to Josh. Patricia panicked- hadn't Eddie said he got into fights? She didn't need to bring him back to his house with a black eye and bleeding nose- she didn't _want _that. They had been so happy just two minutes ago.

"Leave her alone," he said, stepping even closer to Josh. A silence hung in the air, but the anticipation of the people still in the circle was practically tangible. They wanted a show, they wanted something to happen.

"I don't know, Miller," Josh fake-sighed before sticking his hands in his pockets and smirking. "She's a pretty good kisser, you know." There was a gleam in his eye, a silent challenge. It was almost as if he was asking for a fight, while Patricia was mentally willing Eddie not to start anything.

But now Eddie's fists were clenching and Patricia was closing her eyes and just _waiting _for the first punch to be thrown. Josh was still trying to provoke Eddie, "Has she ever kissed you that way, Miller?" Josh smirked slightly as Eddie closeed his eyes to brace himself. "Nice legs too," he finally commented, glancing at Patricia, who lifted an eyebrow, rightly offended. "Had a really nice time touching them." He didn't _actually _touch her legs, considering she had tights on, but nobody seemed to correct him. Even Patricia could tell that Josh didn't really particularly enjoy kissing her as much as he did pissing off Eddie. Everything the boy said was offensive and disrespectful and just plain _rude_ and it was obvious he was trying to get on Eddie's nerves.

And it must've been working, because it was in that moment that Eddie struck a punch to the boy's jaw.

Josh stumbled back, but he had obviously been expecting it. In a blink of an eye, he was lunging at Eddie, tackling him to the floor. Eddie flipped himself so he was on top of Josh before punching him and getting up. Josh, already heavily bruised, was being helped up by his friend, and the moment he was back on his feet, he was grabbing Eddie by the collar and smashing his head against the wall. Patricia wasn't sure what to do- she was yelling 'stop' but no one seemed to be listening, fully engaged in the ongoing fight.

It was only when Eddie stumbled back from the force of a kick did he land near Patricia, who quickly held him back.

"C'mon, Miller!" Josh roared, already taking up a fighting stance again. Patricia kept holding Eddie back, leaning in to whisper something in his ear.

"Please stop," she begged, Eddie panting as she spoke.

He glared at Josh before muttering lowly, "I'm doing this for you."

"What am I supposed to say to your mum, huh?" Patricia hissed, since it was obvious her pleas weren't working. She knew for a fact though that Eddie strived hard to please his mum, and he was trying to be less troublesome for her sake. He relaxed slightly and Patricia let him stand up, knowing he would make the right decision.

"What, Miller, this is it?" Josh slackened in disbelief.

"I have better things to do with my time," Eddie muttered, rushing away from Josh quickly. He knew if the guy made even one more comment, he would be set off once again, which could only result in another fight. It was only when he was halfway to the door that he realized Patricia wasn't behind him. He turned to see his girlfriend snatching a glass of the spiked punch and tipping it on Josh's head, then shoving the empty cup to his chest as he stood in surprise. Josh obviously wasn't familiar with how Patricia Williamson worked, which brought a small smile to Eddie's face, despite his current injuries.

And when Patricia finally made her way over to Eddie, the two ran out of Josh's mansion, already laughing and reminiscing the look on everyone's face.

They were never invited to a party again.


	49. Borrowing Shirts

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own House of Anubis.**

**PROMPTED BY: THLadyNightshade**

Patricia sniffled slightly, remembering the conversation she had just ended with her mother. Her mother and she always fought, and they probably always would. Usually, these phone calls ended with screaming and arguing, but Mrs. Williamson had pushed past the limits this time, directly calling Piper the better child. She had tried to call Patricia six times after saying it, spewing apologies, but Patricia wasn't having any of it. The girl had already been having a bad day, and she really didn't want to be crying.

_Eddie_. Eddie would cheer her up, right? Patricia wouldn't even have to tell him _what _had happened exactly; he would just be there and hold her close as usual. He would kiss her forehead and whisper sweet things in her ear as he always did when she was down in the dumps. Patricia felt a little better just _thinking _about him- which, while incredibly sappy, she now understood. Eddie treated her like she was a precious jewel, and right now, she needed the comfort.

Patricia frowned, suddenly remembering Eddie wasn't in the house tonight. He had gone out with the guys for a night out. In fact, the girls had organized a 'girl's night in' downstairs. Patricia was probably supposed to be there now- why hadn't anyone come to get her? They probably did, and just heard her talking on her mobile and left her alone.

Patricia wiped her nose on the end of her leather jacket, falling back on her bed. If Eddie wasn't here…well, she always did like wearing his shirts when she needed the warmth. It was extremely cheesy, but his shirts were different from hers. Hers were tight and dark, and his were big and worn and comfy. They smelled of his cologne and whenever she put them on, it felt like Eddie was hugging her. Eddie hadn't seemed to notice some of his clothes went missing on rare occasions- once they went through the wash, they were returned back to him and Patricia had to sneak into his room all over again if she wanted to wear one.

He wouldn't mind if she took one tonight. She needed it tonight more than ever- in Eddie's absence, his clothes were the next best thing.

Now, the only question was to how to get past the girls without being noticed.

* * *

Eddie clapped Jerome on the back, laughing slightly. The guy's night out had gone great- they had gone bowling and even though Alfie had won, they all had fun. Even Fabian joined in.

Jerome and Alfie quickly disappeared into their room, and Fabian got tugged into the 'girl's night in' that was taking place in the common room. Eddie would've come too- girls in their nightclothes, duh- but Patricia wasn't in the room. He knew she found the girl talks lame, but what could she have done all night, alone?

He shrugged, heading to his room, almost about to step in when he crashed into Patricia.

Wait.

Crashed into Patricia?

Eddie rubbed his head and stood up before offering his girlfriend a hand. She took it and stood up herself, and it was only then that Eddie realized what she held.

One of his old t-shirts.

He raised an eyebrow- he had noticed some of his shirts were gone, but he had just figured they were somewhere on his messy side of the room, buried under piles of papers and food. But…could it have been Patricia to blame?

"Uh, why is my shirt in your hand?" Eddie asked awkwardly. "Is this some kind of prank or something?"

Patricia sighed, looking up and biting her lip. He furrowed his eyebrows- her skin was red and blotchy the way it got before she cried. Yes, _before _she cried. But why would she cry? She had no _reason _to cry- as far as Eddie knew, he was doing fine as a boyfriend and everyone was actually being nice to each other. "No," Patricia finally admitted. "It's not a prank, I can explain, I _swear_, really-"

"Were you about to cry?" Eddie cut her off, far more interested in that. It wasn't often _Patricia Williamson _cried, so it had to have been something serious if it was about to drive her to tears.

"No," Patricia denied stubbornly, but Eddie just gently pushed her into his room, closing the doors behind them. He knew Patricia well enough to know that she didn't like bringing out feelings in public. Fabian was preoccupied at the moment, so this was honestly the time to breakdown if she needed to. He was more than ready to hold her in his arms.

"Ah," Eddie let go of it for a bit and pointed to the shirt. "So, what's up with that?"

She glared at him slightly before looking down, looking almost too ashamed to face him. Patricia spoke in a low tone, "I was just going to use it for the night. I would've given it back. I, uh, kind of like wearing your shirts when I'm…_upset_."

Eddie laughed slightly, "Seriously? And you call me a sap, wow. I mean, that's like- wait, did you say you were upset?" His eyebrows knitted in concern as his assumptions proved right. He took a tentative step closer.

"Yeah," she sighed. "My mum called." Eddie nodded, knowing the relationship between Patricia and her mother wasn't the best. "And…she said a couple things that made me…_upset_, so I figured I could come down here and tell you about it or something. But then I remembered that you were out, and-" Patricia paused, unsure of how to phrase this. How much of a lovesick teenager would she sound like if she told him the truth? How much would he laugh at her and her reasoning for stealing his shirts? Knowing Eddie, he wouldn't let it go.

"And?" Eddie prompted once more, and Patricia ran her tongue against the bottom of her teeth. She was already in too deep, caught with the shirt, to not give him a proper excuse.

"And I kind of like wearing your shirts when I'm upset because they're like getting a big hug from you," she said, closing her eyes and stringing her words together. If she were talking to anybody but Eddie, they wouldn't be able to decipher a word she had just said. But this was Eddie, and Eddie was accustomed to how fast she talked when she was nervous. This also meant he understood what Patricia had said, and it was probably taking every bit of him not to burst out laughing.

But when he didn't say anything, she cracked an eye open. Patricia didn't even have time to question him on the lack of teasing before Eddie wrapped her in one of his special hugs.

"You could've just called me," he muttered after a second, and Patricia scoffed.

"Oh yeah? And what would I say? '_Eddie, come back from having fun with the guys so you can hug me_.' Lame."

"Not lame," he corrected, stroking her hair a bit. With Patricia as a girlfriend, he wasn't often put in positions like this. They snogged more than they hugged, because snogging was passionate and fiery and hugging was sappy and sentimental. But sometimes they needed that.

Patricia broke apart eventually, clearing her throat and handing him his shirt back.

"Nah, you can have it for the night," Eddie waved it off, and Patricia raised an eyebrow.

"Seriously?"

Eddie nodded, "Seriously." Even though he had initially made fun of her, there was always some satisfaction associated with your girlfriend wearing your clothes. It was almost official then, that you were a couple and it kind of made Patricia _his _more than usual.

"Are you sure?" Patricia asked doubtfully, and Eddie grinned before ripping the t-shirt from her hands and placing it over her. She already had a shirt on underneath, but a wave of pride washed over him. Though it was only a ratty old t-shirt, it was one of _his _ratty old t-shirts, and the fact that Patricia went through so much to be able to wear them made his heart swell.

"I'm sure, Yacker," he laughed. "Now shut up and go to bed before Victor starts his speech. Unless you want to spend the night here?" He waggled his eyebrows, and she whacked him in the shoulder, although a smile was tugging at her lips. Eddie quickly pecked her cheek before Patricia made her way to the door.

"Hey, and uh, Patricia?" he called, using her first name to show that he wasn't joking around this time. "Uh, text me if you need me, okay?"

"Will do, slimeball."


	50. Remember Me

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own House of Anubis.**

**PROMPTED BY: Seddielover945**

**After TOR.**

"What now Eddie?" Her voice came in barely a whisper, but he heard. The two were being uncharacteristically affectionate, sitting in Patricia's room- no, _old _room- next to packed suitcases. The walls had been stripped bare of posters and photos, and the beds were now just mattresses and white sheets. Patricia tried to crack a smile- this was it, she was leaving; she was _finally _leaving. She should be jumping with joy- she had never wanted to come here in the first place anyway.

But something had changed all these years at Anubis. And it was a _good _change. She found lifelong friends here and an amazing boyfriend, and frankly, she didn't want to leave. Patricia might never see some of these people again, and that crushed her in ways unimaginable. She wouldn't hear Willow talk about cypress oil or KT about her grandfather. She wouldn't see Alfie's contagious smile or Fabian's blushing cheeks. No more 'we'll do everything together' Joy or 'I'll help you with math' Mara. She'd even miss _Jerome_.

And Eddie.

_Eddie_.

The two hadn't wanted to ruin their graduation, so they had agreed to tell each other which college they were going to after. They had both maintained pretty good grades despite their constant Sibuna tasks, and they had both applied to some of the same colleges. But that wasn't enough to guarantee a life together.

Because in the end, Eddie was going to Berkeley.

Patricia was going to Oxford.

They weren't going to see each other.

And _ouch_, that hurt.

"Hey, we can still make it work," Eddie persisted, placing a kiss on her forehead. Patricia was curled up right next to him, and her head was resting on shoulder. They couldn't _make it work_, and even she knew that. She hadn't ever been particularly hopeful or optimistic, and this new revelation of colleges in two different countries had her sulking more than ever.

"No, we can't," she bit her lip, knowing it was the truth. "Mick and Mara didn't make it work. Fabian and Nina couldn't make it work."

"But we're _not _Fabian and Nina or Mick and Mara," Eddie said.

"We're _worse_," Patricia closed her eyes. "I broke up with you over the summer when we were _together_, Eddie. Can you imagine what this will be like?" Eddie stayed silent, and she took that as confirmation. "We're not going to make it," she whispered.

"Don't say that," Eddie said, tugging her closer with an arm. "C'mon, Yacker, fight for us! I'm normal now, we can have a relationship that doesn't involve being brainwashed or getting your soul taken away. Don't you want that?" He pleaded with her, and Patricia bit the inside of her cheek to hold back the tears. No, she wasn't crying. No way was she going to cry.

"Of course I want that. You know I do," Patricia said, reliving the day's events at the mention of past adventures. Eddie had almost died today, and that thought brought down a tear. She quickly reached up to wipe it away, and Eddie frowned, seeing how unhappy she was. They had just graduated. As Joy had said, it was supposed to be the best day of their lives.

He checked the time- 11:00. Now that Victor was gone, there was no one to give the 10:00 verdict and Trudy had agreed to let them stay up a little longer in celebration. Mostly everyone was with their respective boyfriend or girlfriend, except KT, who was probably with the middle school kids.

"But," Patricia let out a shaky breath, calming down a little, and Eddie looked down at her. "I also know what distance does. And I don't want to be the one holding you back from, you know…_experiencing_."

"You wouldn't hold me back," Eddie promised, sitting up a bit so he could look Patricia in the eye.

"You say that now," Patricia laughed bitterly, avoiding his stare and looking down at her hands.

"And if anything, I'd be the one holding _you _back," Eddie said, faintly smiling. "I mean, any guy would be lucky to have you." Patricia scoffed in disbelief and a hush fell upon the two before she finally turned to face him.

She took a deep breath, "I think we need to break up."

Eddie opened his mouth to counter it, but nothing escaped her lips. He wanted to protest and tell her that they were going to be together forever but he _couldn't. _Patricia didn't appreciate unfulfilled promises. And maybe she was right- even if long distance worked, a lot of opportunities would be gone and wasted in college.

And so Eddie kissed her, one last time, softly and gently. He got up off her bed, only turning back once more, "Four years later, I'm coming for you, Yacker. Remember me, okay?"

_As if I could forget._

* * *

Patricia sighed, running a hand through her hair as she opens another box for the new apartment. She's framed her diploma, and unpacked the few necessary items, but so far, that's it. She's been putting off unpacking for days now, but she really does find herself needing some of the things that are buried in those boxes.

The doorbell rings and Patricia lets out a frustrated huff. She's _just _moved in, who could already be bothering her? Rolling her eyes, she pushes her way past several strewn packages and makes her way to the front door. She hasn't been here for long, so navigating was still hard. (She had mistaken the closet for a bathroom earlier today.)

And so she yanks the door open, ready to tell whoever it is that she's not interested in being friends or anything of the sort.

But she can't.

The couple that appear at her door are elderly but smiling, claiming they live in the apartment across from her and just want to introduce themselves. They look so frail and kind-hearted that she even lets them talk for a bit before closing the door and giving an excuse of unpacking.

Some part of her wishes it wasn't the elderly couple that had shown up.

Some stupid, romantic, stuck-in-teenage-girlishness wishes it was _him_.

_Four years later, I'm coming for you, Yacker. Remember me, okay?_

The line runs through her head and she flashes back to one of their last days at Anubis. Patricia and Eddie haven't contacted each other since, save this one awkward time where he had butt-dialed her. But that was the extent of their conversation for about four years.

And yet, she remembers him. Remembers his cocky smirk and childish teasing. Remembers their playful bantering and foolish fights. The jealousy, the complications, the _love_...

Yes, she remembers him just fine.

But it's been four years, and he hasn't come.

Maybe he's forgotten her.

**Okay...so I was going to have Eddie at the door, but then I decided to toy with everyone's emotions and have him not come back. I guess I could make an alternate ending to this if someone wants it though.**


	51. You Remembered

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own House of Anubis.**

**So, because of the wonderful reviews last chapter (thank you!) and the positive response to making an alternate ending, here it is. It starts after the line break in the last drabble.**

Patricia sighs, running a hand through her hair as she opens another box for the new apartment. She's framed her diploma, and unpacked the few necessary items, but so far, that's it. She's been putting off unpacking for days now, but she really does find herself needing some of the things that are buried in those boxes.

The doorbell rings and Patricia lets out a frustrated huff. She's _just _moved in, who could already be bothering her? Rolling her eyes, she pushes her way past several strewn packages and makes her way to the front door. She hasn't been here for long, so navigating was still hard. (She had mistaken the closet for a bathroom earlier today.)

And so she yanks the door open, ready to tell whoever it is that she's not interested in being friends or anything of the sort. She's not good with new people- it had taken her long enough to find the friends she had made in high school and college. And then she had had to leave them and it had broken her heart. From then on, Patricia had decided that this was it. She was _done _with making friends just so that years later, they were only distant memories.

_Memories._

Memories that make her think of Anubis House, memories that make her think of her housemates, and memories that make her think of Eddie.

She tries to block him out of her head as she makes her way to the door, grumbling a bit before finally opening it.

"Hey, Yacker."

* * *

Eddie's heart is pounding as he makes his way to the apartment. He looks down to make sure this is really it, staring at the scrap of paper where he had written her new address. It's hard to believe that the only thing separating them now is a _door_, where once it was an ocean. It's been a long time since he's seen her, and they've only talked _once _in the past years, when he butt-dialed her. Eddie hadn't been sure whether he should've searched contact, and he was taking a real risk by just coming here.

But he had told her he would.

He rings the doorbell before trying to calm himself down. It's _just Patricia_- the worst she could do was slam the door in his face and tell him she has a boyfriend.

He's not calmed down.

Eddie's about to turn around and leave when suddenly, as if by magic, the door opens.

_Wow._

She looks even better than before, not that he should've expected something else. Eddie did his research before he came here, checking Chumchatter and scrolling through her pictures. Seeing her in reality was a lot better than a computer screen though: the eyes that had once been lined in dark makeup now just had mascara. Her skin was flawless and her hair curly; she was several inches taller but it was undeniable. She was still _her_, the girl he had loved in high school.

"Hey, Yacker."

Eddie watches the emotions flicker across her face- disbelief, shock, regret, happiness, surprise.

"What- what are you doing here?"

It's something about him catching her off guard that makes it easier for him to smirk and act cocky. "You know, just dropping by. Wanted to see how you'd been." He shrugs nonchalantly as a mischievous glint appears in his eye. "Told you I'd come for you, Yacker."

"I-I know," Patricia blinks, and he takes the chance to stride in. It's obvious she's just moved in, he thinks, as the door clicks shut behind him. "I just…"

"Didn't think I would?" Eddie asks. It feels awkward to be so confident after having not seen her in years, but he's glad for it. If he was a stuttering mess, he would still be at the doorway.

Patricia shrugs, surveying him. Time had definitely been good to him- he had obviously gotten taller, still combed his hair to flop in front of his face, and had a light stubble. His smirk's the same, and still makes her stomach turn, and he looks more muscular. Four years and here they were.

"So, how've you been?" He asks, almost _polite_.

"Good," she finally says, biting her lip awkwardly. "You?"

He nods, "Good. Nice place you have here."

"Yeah," she says in agreement, because there's nothing else to say. One part of her wants to go and shower him with hugs and kisses, because she's _missed _him so much. The other, much more rational, part of her wants to talk things through, talk about their lives and their aspirations. She's about to ask him what he does now when suddenly, he comes over and wraps her in a hug.

And for a moment, it's the same as high school, it's Eddie and Patricia, it's Patricia and Eddie. It's taunts and teases and breakups and makeups and it's overwhelming, being in his arms once more. But she's missed him so much she can't bring herself to pull back or push him off, so she cautiously wraps her arms around him too, reveling in the fact that they almost started again where they had originally left off.

"I've missed you," Eddie murmurs in her ear, and Patricia feels a silly smile stretching over her face. He's _missed _her in the same way she's missed him. He's missed her so much he's come to England and tracked her down and barged into her apartment and randomly hugged her.

"Me too," Patricia replies. "I thought you were joking that night."

"I don't joke about people that are important to me," Eddie immediately says, and she beams once more before her rational side kicks in. Is she _really _about to get back together with her ex within five minutes of seeing him? This was all going too fast, they needed to _talk_, they needed to think about this.

"How's life been?" she asks, not letting go of him yet.

"Quiet without you," he answers, and she can practically _see _the smirk coloring his face. He pulls back, and yes, there it is. His whole face softens instantly though as his finger tucks a strand of hair behind her ear. And then, ever so quietly, "You know, I'd like to give 'us' another try."

She frets, "I would- I don't know- I mean, let's think about this-"

"Don't think, Yacker," he says, pulling her closer so that their lips are close. "Just let go." And suddenly his lips are against hers in a soft kiss like the one he gave her the night they broke up. It quickly turns hungry and passionate and has Patricia leaning against the kitchen counter, only able to let out a few words before their lips are back on each other's.

"Thanks," she pants, breathless. "For not forgetting me."

"As if I could," he says against her lips, and they're both smiling.

They weren't sure what this would lead to; there were still many unanswered questions.

But for right now, it's Eddie and Patricia, Patricia and Eddie. It's the old troublemakers of school, the old 'it' couple, the Anubis House graduates. It's the cream carrot throwers and the chocolate worm pranksters. It's every memory they've ever made together rushing back right here, right now, four years later in Patricia's new apartment.

And it's because they remembered.

**Hope it lived up to everyone's expectations!**


	52. Shattered Plates

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own House of Anubis.**

**Nobody prompted it.**

Patricia Williamson is alone.

A very good example of this might be now, standing behind the wooden table, hand clutching a dish so tightly she's afraid it'll crumble under her grip. But she needs it now, to squeeze tightly. She needs something that won't break as she looks into Eddie's eyes. Because she's holding onto the plate all too firmly- the plate won't break, and she can trust that because no plate has ever broken from being held too tightly, and that's face. It won't shatter to pieces.

Not like her relationship.

It was easier when she was still at home those two weeks after their split- at least then, she could ignore him. She could go out and have sisterly bonding time with Piper and distract herself and pretend she had never met Eddie in the first place. She could pretend that the name 'Edison Sweet' is a name she doesn't know, a name she hasn't heard. And as long as Piper kept quiet, Patricia could almost fool herself into thinking she hadn't been in a relationship in the first place.

What is he saying now? Their eyes are locked and she's sure words just escaped her lips a minute ago, but the response he has formulated is lost on her, for she is taking the time to study his features, trying to read his emotions. What were those feelings in his eyes? Regret? Sorrow? She can't be sure, and now the plate is being held even tighter, because if there's one thing Patricia Williamson hates, it's _not knowing_. Being unsure, being kept in the dark.

"…practically a popsicle," he says, but it's so out of context, she can't even begin to understand or comprehend what he's talking about. All she sees and hears right now is _Eddie_, the biggest mistake she ever got involved in, but also the greatest one to ever come into her life. She still remembers those nights in America, those nights she has tried to forget. Because those nights were sweet and touching and incredibly cliché, so she tries to focus on the fights they've had, tries to tell herself she's done the right thing by breaking up with him because it's not like they ever worked anyways. Countless arguments, sleepless nights, harsh insults, ignorant of boundaries- everyone said they'd fall apart, nobody _truly _believed in them. Because every time someone heard their cold banter, a little glimmer of hope vanished. Because Eddie and Patricia were just _too _different from the normal pairs, too dysfunctional to behave like a real couple.

And now he's speaking again, "I mean, it's not as if we'd have ever gotten anywhere anyways." His eyes are filled with hurt as he stares at her- the words are meant for her and her only. He's forgetting where they are, he's forgetting that they can't talk about this in public. He's forgetting everything, it seems, as his mind flashes back to that horrific night. Patricia winces, because she herself was the one who told him that anyway- that they wouldn't get anywhere. It's a lame excuse, but it's the only one she had, because she couldn't possibly have told him the real truth, that there was more to it than seeing if they had a future- that she was _scared_. Patricia Williamson didn't get scared, Patricia Williamson was strong and tough and _invincible _and there should be no way that having feelings the way she did around Eddie frightened her so much.

And now he's turning around, and it hits her she's let him have the last word. So she opens her mouth to speak as well, because he having the last word is he winning some game she didn't even know they were playing until now, "You know it's true." The words are so calm, so steady and level and even, and she's not sure how she's managed that. But Eddie's come to face her again, brown against green.

"Of course it's true," he says, and she bites back her surprise. He agreeing was never part of her plan- Eddie was bitter and broken and treading on dangerous ground by still talking. He should be gone by now, he should've let her have the last word and left gracefully. But his voice is rising now as everyone else is quieting down, watching the two like they're a movie, scrutinizing them as if eager for something. Because they've been in the house for three hours now, and nothing's happened yet, and they're _hungry_ for some kind of drama, Anubis House's fuel. "_Of course it's true_."

"Good," she says, suddenly drawing a blank on what to say but eager to remain in the lead, keep the cool composure. "Glad we're on the same page."

"Yeah," he mutters, almost as if he's going to leave and she allows a wave of relief to wash over her. But then he looks up again once more and keeps talking, and she keeps listening, and everyone keeps holding their breath. "Because we're too immature and we don't take anything seriously, and it's not like I invited you to America to stay with me, because that would be getting somewhere wouldn't it?" And his voice was filled with the sarcasm and cockiness she has come to love, and ugh, it _hurts_ just thinking about it. "And we _obviously _didn't get anywhere."

"We're broken up now," she points out, but it lacks the gloat it would usually carry. The words are sharp on her tongue and a part of her can't fathom why- she's not Amber, she's been single all her life, why would she start mourning that now?

"Thanks for the reminder," Eddie says, coming back over to his side of the table as she bites her lip. What once was a friendly battle of sorts was now a fierce competition as to who would come out on top. She gives him a sarcastic little smile as her knuckles turn as white as the plate she's holding. Her breath is coming out in unevenly but she doesn't even know why- everything is suddenly piling on her, the _memories_. The snogging in the back row of the cinemas, the forbidden snuggling at night, the endless talks about whatever, the parties, the people, the friends, the sights, the souvenirs, the pictures, the places, _everything _coming back. Every bit of that thrown away the day she left, the day she decided she was too much of a coward to continue it. The best months of her life, gone. No more kissing. No more snogging. No more hugging. No more comforting. No more Eddie, understanding her like nobody else had ever taken the time to. No, now, Patricia Williamson was _alone_ once more, left to fend for herself against the dark, dark, world. And now that she's had somebody like Eddie by her side…she can't go back to being _alone_, she can't go back to being the stand-out. She can't go back to doing everything on her own now that she's experienced what it's like to actually _have someone there_.

And with that profound realization, her grip loosens on the plate.

And it drops, one shard of glass cutting through her tights and piercing into her leg as she bites back a scream. People start talking again, and she feels somebody's hand on the shard of glass that had dug into her leg, gently easing it out.

Eddie doesn't move.

Patricia doesn't move.

Because the plate has done the unexpected and broken.

Just like her relationship.


	53. More Than Tuna

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own House of Anubis.**

**Nobody prompted it.**

"Hey, Yacker, Ben and I-" Eddie grinned, going over to his girlfriend, ready to tell her that he and Ben were cool now, that they weren't going to fight any longer. And then she interrupted him, shoving his laptop- where she got it was beyond him- into his arms.

"You creep!" Patricia screamed, face red and blotchy and tear streaked. He looked up at her, confused, before looking back down at his laptop- what had he done this time? No, what had he done that was bad enough to make her cry? "Don't talk to me; I-I saw the messages!" Her voice got lower and lower as she walked closer and closer to the exit of the lounge, and Eddie raised an eyebrow. What was happening? What was wrong? He stepped closer in an effort to make it better, but she just retracted. "I _hate_ you."

And she said it so quietly, so heartbroken, that he felt himself break too.

No.

But Patricia had ran off by now, wiping at her tears, and he was still standing there, holding his laptop like an idiot. _What _had just happened? Nothing had fully processed yet- it was all too fast, too quick. One minute, he had been making up with Ben and the next being pushed away by his girlfriend.

And then it clicked.

He shoved the laptop into a random student's arms before rushing out of the room as well, ignoring the confused freshman's questions. Eddie pushed past several people in a mad dash, running out the door and pausing to scour the campus lawns. Patricia couldn't have gotten that far, right?

It was a real shame her hair was darker now, he thought, looking around. She was a lot easier to spot with red hair.

_There_.

On one of the benches on the lawn, there sat Patricia. The bench was tucked away from most of the people, and the only way Eddie had even found it was by taking a wrong turn. There was no one here except Patricia and he- that had to mean _something_, right? This had to be some kind of omen.

She was crying- not huge, bawling, sobs but not soundless either. She was frantically wiping away tears that wouldn't stop coming, and Eddie closed his eyes. He couldn't watch this anymore.

And so he went over and sat next to her, staying quiet, giving her time to compose herself so they could talk.

Bad idea.

Patricia immediately looked up to see who it was, and pushed him away before getting up. "Get _away _from me," she seethed, brushing some hair from her face and biting back a sob. "I don't want to see you!" Eddie stood up, reaching for her hand.

"No!" she yelled, voice choked as she pulled away from him once more. How _dare _he cheat on her and then act as if everything would be fine? How _dare _he? It was this anger that fueled her to talk to him, even though she had promised she wouldn't. She raised her voice, glad everyone was still in classes, "I know what you did! All this time, I thought it was KT, or Nina, but no, it was someone else! What, you thought you could hide her from me forever?" He stepped closer again, looking as if he wanted to say something, but she physically pushed him back, hands hitting his chest, Eddie stumbling. "I _trusted _you, you doofus!" And the tears had come now too, staining her cheeks and dripping off her chin. Some logical part of her told her not to cry over a stupid boy, but every other bit of her being flooded with the emotions she had spent so long repressing.

"Who is she?" Patricia finally roared, feeling small and insecure and needing to talk louder to make up for it. She grabbed his shoulders and shook him, "Who _is _she?"

"I don't know what you're talking about!" Eddie exclaimed, trying to gently pry her hands off his school shirt. Patricia was riled, and he wasn't sure if the tears on her cheeks were from anger or heartbreak. He tried to brush one of them away, but she pulled back and swiped her palm across her own face, the water staying on her finger.

"Look at this!" Patricia screamed, shoving her pinky in his face, where it was glistening with the tear. "_Look _at what you're making me do! You're making me cry, I haven't cried in _so _long and now I'm- and now I'm- and now I'm-" she stammered to finish her sentence, quickly starting a new one once she realized she couldn't bring herself to. "I _hate _you, Edison Sweet! I hate you so much!" She lunged for him in anger, but he caught her by the shoulders. Patricia pounded on his chest, choking out a 'let me go', but quickly realized he wasn't obliging. She slowed her breaths, not pulling back, but not looking happy to be in his grasp either. He took advantage of her efforts to calm herself down, and wiped the tears from her cheeks.

"Where'd you get my laptop from, Patricia?" Eddie asked, racking his brain for a logical answer to this. He _didn't _cheat on her; she had to know that. He didn't even remember leaving his laptop anywhere.

"Denby," she mumbled, wiping at her cheeks again before her eyes widened n realization. "_Denby._"

"You believed _her_?" Eddie demanded, angry that she would believe a teacher from Team Evil instead of him. "You know that she-"

"I know, alright? And I'm sorry. I was being stupid- I don't know what came over me- you _know _I don't hate you." She faltered, "You know that, right?"

"Of course," he grinned after a long moment of suspense, swinging an arm around her and sticking out his lips teasingly. "I mean, come on, _look _at me." Patricia laughed slightly, whacking his shoulder. Eddie smiled at the gesture- good, this was the Patricia he knew, this was the Patricia he could handle, and this was the Patricia he loved. "Sorry I made you cry," he whispered, tugging her closer. Patricia tensed.

"Tell anyone about that and I kill you," she warned lowly. "I mean it, Eddie." Eddie put his hands up in mock surrender, and the two made their way into the school building once more, Patricia hesitantly latching on to his hand. She _had _said some pretty mean things, and she wanted to reassure him that none of them were true. Eddie smiled down at their intertwined fingers before pulling apart so they could head to their respective lockers. The two quickly gathered their books and made their way to Business Studies, where Ms. Denby looked startled to see them.

"Eddie! Patricia!" Ms. Denby chewed on her bottom lip. "I didn't expect to...see you here." She was obviously expecting Patricia to have gone off crying or something, and for Eddie to have not come to class because of her.

"Yeah, two students coming to class," Eddie rolled his eyes. "Shocking." Patricia snickered beside him as they made their way to an empty desk in the back.

She really hated it when school teachers tried to tear them apart in order to bring back Egyptian gods.

Some days, she hated it more than tuna.


	54. Ouch

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own House of Anubis.**

**Nobody prompted it; it takes place in the episode in season 3 where Alfie goes and saves them from the crypt, but I rewrote it so that Patricia was the one to go. And Eddie ****_did _****lend KT his jacket at one point the night before...I think.**

Eddie and KT stood pressed up against a wall, locking eyes with Fabian, who stood opposite them. The one good thing about the crypt had to be the endless hiding places, all of which the three had discovered after being stuck there for a while. Ms. Denby had come and stole the body back and the instructions to perform the ritual, but they hadn't been able to escape yet, waiting on Patricia and Alfie to come back. The three had heard footsteps outside the door though, so they had quickly assumed their hiding places. It might be Victor, or Ms. Denby again, or-

"Hello?"

Or Patricia.

A smile snuck onto Eddie's face as he let out a sigh of relief, dragging KT out from behind the wall. Fabian had already rushed out, wrapping Patricia in a quick hug and expressing his thanks. Eddie felt something spark inside him as he watched the two laugh, but quickly pushed it back. He was not getting jealous of Fabian and Patricia, especially not now, when they had just been rescued. KT had already went over and engulfed Patricia in a hug, surprising the girl before backing off and talking eagerly to Fabian. Eddie beamed. They were _free_. The crypt had been getting to him, maybe so much that he thought it was okay to hug his ex-girlfriend.

Because that was exactly what he did.

It was a show of gratitude, him wrapping his arms around her and beaming with pride. KT and Fabian had hugged Patricia- he should be able to also, right? She had just _saved _them, that definitely qualified as hug-worthy. It was a friendly gesture. That was it.

So why did she tense in his arms?

Eddie should've pulled away, but he couldn't bring himself to unravel his arms from around her. He used to hold her like this, and she used to be okay with it.

"I have _never _been happier to see you," Eddie murmured, giddy with excitement from the thought of breathing fresh air again. KT and Fabian had quickly gone outside, leaving the door open, but Patricia and Eddie were still in the musty crypt. He didn't know why- he should be outside too, relishing nature and whatnot. But no, he was in a place that reeked of dead people, hugging an ex-girlfriend he still had feelings for.

He doesn't know which part of that sentence is the worst.

Eddie's about to pull back, realizing it's not even hugging really. Patricia hasn't wrapped her arms around him like she used to and she's not stroking his hair like she used to. It's like hugging a tree or something, when before, it was much different. Eddie smirks slightly at the memories, unraveling his arms from where they had somehow dropped to her waist- how did that happen? No wonder Patricia looked so stiff- Eddie's arm had subconsciously circled around her middle and his head had been resting on her shoulder. He had forgotten what they were now- it was so easy to see Patricia and have romantic thoughts that he hadn't realized he had put her in an awkward position by holding her the way he had been, as if they were still a couple.

"Sorry," he mumbles, scratching the back of his neck and looking down. He was mentally insulting himself- they had _just _become friends again, and now he had to go and make the air all awkward between them. Eddie did honestly have the intentions of a simple hug, but it had quickly turned into something intimate. But they couldn't do intimate things anymore, could they?

_Ouch_.

"It's fine," Patricia mutters, heading towards the door. What had Eddie been thinking? They were broken up, they weren't supposed to be holding each other at the waist and having their faces so close that they could feel each other's breath. (Eddie's reeked after having been stuck here for the night.)

"Wait, Yacker," Eddie calls, and she turns around, tapping her foot. She needs to get out of here- the atmosphere just turned suffocating, and the tension between them had multiplied. "I didn't mean to do that…I was just really happy and stuff, you know?" Patricia nods, not sure whether to feel relieved or offended at his statement. Her feet are dragging her outside to meet KT before she can even reply, and as the girl goes on about things related to the mystery, Patricia pauses. She probably _should _be paying attention to what she's saying, but…KT is wearing Eddie's jacket.

KT. Is. Wearing. Eddie's. Jacket.

It's the beat up leather one, Eddie's favorite. He used to loan it to Patricia to wear sometimes, used to wrap it around her on chilly days in America.

And now KT was wearing the same jacket.

Ouch.

Patricia's heart hurt more than it should've as she surveyed the girl enviously. She didn't say anything, too tired to cause a fight and too sad to be angry. Giving another girl his jacket- the jacket that smelt of his cologne and the jacket she had been given the privilege to wear on the rarest occasion- well, that was moving on, wasn't it?

Eddie had moved on.

And it hits Patricia...the hug she just received from Eddie is probably the closest she's going to get to ever having a romantic moment with him. She's never going to do those dreaded cliche things with him ever again, and he's never going to wrap her in his leather jacket and tell her it was going to be alright.

That was going to be KT, replacing her, doing everything Eddie and she used to.

_Ouch_.


	55. Dance Lesson

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own House of Anubis.**

**Nobody prompted it, but I did get several reviews for something happy and fluffy, so I hope this works!**

Eddie grinned before knocking on his girlfriend's door, holding a boom box in one hand and a flower in the other. Another school dance was coming up, and he was going to teach Patricia how to slow dance- at least the basics. Last time, he had said he was clueless about dancing so as not to intimidate her, but now, he was determined to show her some of his moves. His mom had made him take lessons and he was ready to pass them on. (And apparently they had to be more romantic, Fabian said, so maybe this could count as a date or something.)

"Come in," Patricia called, and Eddie pushed her door open, striding in coolly and handing her the flower. He smirked, remembering what Fabian had said would be good to say, "For you."

Patricia narrowed her eyes, snatching the rose from his hand but not even taking the time to properly look at it. She sighed, "Okay, what do you want, Edison?"

"I," Eddie gestured towards the boom box, "am going to teach you how to dance." He set the boom box on her bed and extended a hand to help Patricia get up.

She scoffed, "You _know _how to dance?"

"Of course," he replied easy, tugging on her hand until she had stood up begrudgingly, facing him with raised eyebrows. Patricia crossed her arms, and Eddie gave her an easy smile. He knew Patricia wasn't one to dance- especially not slow dance- but they were a couple now, and when the music's quick pace took a turn at the school dance, Patricia wouldn't know what to do. And then they'd have to go sit down and watch all their friends giggle and whisper compliments to their respective partner while they couldn't do either. "C'mon, it's really easy."

Patricia bit her lip but stepped closer, and Eddie smiled again. It actually meant a lot to him that she was doing this- no, he did not have a particular fondness for slow dancing or anything like that, but he knew that had anyone else asked, she would've flat out said no. Her making an _effort _was enough to propel him forward.

"Okay," Eddie started, pressing play on the boom box and letting the soft music fill the air. "First, I put my hands here," he said, watching her as he placed his hands on her hips. He was silently seeking her approval to do this, and when she nodded hesitantly, he continued. "And then you put your arms around my neck." Patricia gently placed her arms in the correct position.

"What next?" she asked nervously.

"Now, just follow my lead."

Patricia raised an eyebrow, "Why do _you _get to lead?"

"Because I'm the guy, duh."

Patricia furrowed her eyebrows, "So? What are you saying, that men are superior to women or something?"

"No no no," Eddie shook his head, stopping her before she began a feminist rant. "It's just, the guy usually leads. And besides, I'm the one who knows how to dance, remember?"

Patricia looked at him suspiciously but dropped the topic for the time being, letting Eddie coach her step by step. She bit back a smile- she didn't like dancing at all, but Eddie's determination was kind of adorable. And besides, conversation flowed between the two and Eddie snuck in kisses at times, which made her comment on his 'terrible breath'- which actually smelled refreshingly minty. Eddie would crack a smile or chuckle slightly every time she made a snarky comment like that, and soon enough, they had gotten into a steady rhythm.

"Okay," Eddie grinned and Patricia watched him anxiously. Whenever he smiled like that, it always seemed a bit questionable. "Now, I'm going to dip you."

Her eyes widened as she made to object, but Eddie had already dipped her and was now hovering over her, his playful smirk coloring his features. "You weasel, if you drop me, I _swear_, I will _kill _you."

"Drop you like this?" Eddie asked her innocently, letting her go for a split second so that she lost her footing before easily catching her in the same position again. Patricia glared, but her arms tightened around his neck so that she could keep herself up if he decided to 'drop' her again.

"You do that _one _more time and I will-"

"'Kill you', I know."

* * *

"So?" Eddie flipped off the music and turned to Patricia. "How'd you like your dance lesson?"

Patricia shrugged, taking a seat on her bed and smiling coyly, "We were better than Mick and Fabian."

"...what?"

She laughed, "Fabian never told you? So, a few years back, Mick and Fabian-" she stopped talking, unable to continue because she was laughing so hard. The memory of the two boys dancing was enough to send her into a fit, clutching her stomach and falling back on her bed. Eddie watched her with interest, wondering what the story had been. Why would his roommate and Captain Australia have slow danced together?

Fabian definitely was getting interrogated later.


	56. Cuddles

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own House of Anubis. **

**Nobody prompted it, but I promise I'll write a prompt next. I don't entirely like the way this turned out, so I'd like some feedback.**

"Yacker, I'm _cold_."

Patricia scowled, looking up at Eddie, who had obviously picked the lock to her bedroom. She usually hated it when he did that, but today, the effort was appreciated. Even if Eddie had knocked, Patricia wasn't sure if she could've been able to get up.

He was right- it was cold.

The heater had broken on the day of a snowstorm, and Patricia had gathered up all her blankets and cocooned herself within them. She couldn't _even _do anything, because that would mean taking her arms out from under her blankets, and it was just too chilly for that. The frosty temperature of the house had everyone trying to conserve body warmth.

"What do you want me to do about it?" Patricia grumbled, rubbing her arms underneath the comforter and glaring at Eddie for disturbing her. She had barely gotten her mind off how freezing it was, and then he had to come in and remind her.

"I thought we could cuddle," Eddie proposed innocently, stepping forward. It was around nine and he had already changed into his pajamas, just like Patricia. She raised an eyebrow- they were _not _one of _those _couples, who did mushy things like _cuddling_. "_C'mon_. I'm cold, you're cold. We should cuddle." And before she could even protest, he had already lifted up her blankets and climbed underneath too. He grabbed her waist underneath the covers- her shirt had ridden up a little bit, so Eddie was touching her soft skin, cold fingers caressing her bare stomach.

"Eddie!" Patricia hissed, looking over at her boyfriend, who had plastered on that same innocent look as before. "_What _are you doing?"

"Cuddling," he answered, shifting himself and gently pushing her head onto his chest.

"No, stop it!" Patricia remarked, prying his hands off her waist and turning on her side to ignore him. "You're making me even colder than before!" Although Eddie didn't listen, grabbing her waist again, this time wrapping his arms tightly around her so that she couldn't escape even if she wanted to. Patricia bit her lip- she was still determined to not be one of those corny couples she usually made fun of in rom-coms. _But _it was _really _comfortable being in his arms (oh no, she was turning into _that _type of girl) so she turned around once more so that she could face him. Patricia could practically _feel _Eddie's smirk radiating as she gave up and buried her head into his chest, wrapping her arms around him too and inhaling his cologne. There. She had given up. It was too cold to be pushing potential warmth away. That was the _only _reason they were doing this. Honestly.

"Now, was that so hard?" Eddie teased quietly, pressing his lips to her ear. Patricia rolled her eyes at his words but didn't move away, letting him stroke her hair. They had never had moments like this- they hadn't really had a chance to, considering what life was like in Anubis House. And though Patricia had initially hated the idea of this, she _supposed _it could be kind of nice. Being huddled up next to Eddie made her feel all warm and fuzzy inside (he's turned her into a total softie) and it was different. A good different, but albeit different. Patricia had never been held like this- so close, so intimately.

And before she knows it, Eddie's snoring, and one hand still on her hair and an arm wrapped around her waist. Patricia flashes to Victor for a minute before shrugging slightly- Joy and Mara weren't back yet; the rules had obviously loosened tonight. So she lets herself fall asleep too.

They were _never_, _ever_ doing this whole 'cuddling' thing again. It made her feel _way _too girly and romantic and unlike herself.

* * *

_One Week Later_

"Yacker, I'm cold _again_!"

Okay. Once more couldn't hurt.


	57. Uncharacteristic Purchases

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own House of Anubis.**

**PROMPTED BY: Got2LiveItBigTime**

"Let's go," Eddie sighed, turning away from a jewelry counter after seeing the price of a necklace. He had come to this store with Patricia to get a present for his mother, but so far, everything was overly priced and not worth it. The only things his mother really liked were makeup and jewelry, and Patricia was _supposed _to have been helping him pick something out, but she had disappeared into another part of the store a while ago. "There's nothing here." He turned around and sighed, running a hand through his hair and scanning the store for Patricia.

She was buying something at check-out.

Eddie furrowed his eyebrows and went closer to the register so that he could see what exactly she was buying- Patricia was hunched over and looked as if she was _hiding _the item. He angled himself so that he could see it better.

A teddy bear.

Patricia Williamson had bought a teddy bear.

…what?

Eddie furrowed his eyebrows as she paid and came over, stuffing the bear further into the bag before looking up and smiling. "Find anything?" It didn't seem like Patricia knew Eddie had seen her.

"No," Eddie raised an eyebrow and decided to humor her. "What's, uh, in the bag?"

"Oh," the smile dropped and she looked down at the bag before biting her lip. "Girl stuff. For girls. I can be really girly at times." Eddie snorted at how clever she was, referring to those 'girl things' no guy would ever ask about. But this time, he knew it wasn't anything like _tampons_, and crossed his arms.

The two had made their way out of the store before Eddie finally blurted out, "Why'd you get a _teddy bear_?" He held back a snicker.

Patricia looked up, alarmed, and gave a nervous chuckle, "What are you talking about, Krueger? I didn't get a teddy bear. Why would I?"

"That's what I was asking you," Eddie smirked, knowing he had gotten her when he beckoned for the bag and she gave it to him, sighing. He took out the stuffed animal and stroked its fake fur before looking at Patricia for an answer.

She bit her lip and mumbled something under her breath. Eddie leaned closer teasingly so that he could hear the low growl of frustration escape her lips.

"I, uh," Patricia looked down, obviously embarrassed of being caught with a child's toy. Rightfully so, too, Eddie thought. He would be pretty ashamed if it was him. "I, uh, used to have, an, um, a teddy bear that looked_ just_ like this and-" at this point she looked up to glare at him. "-I lost my old one a while back. So, I, uh, figured I could replace it."

Eddie squeezed the stuffed animal and looked down at it thoughtfully, "I didn't think you were the type to play with things like this."

"I didn't," Patricia quickly defended herself. "It's just…my parents gave this exact same stuffed animal to sleep with when-"

Eddie cut in, fake gasping, "You're sleeping with someone and it's not me?" He grinned as her cheeks flushed- Patricia and he had never talked about serious things like doing the deed, but Eddie was comfortable making jokes about it. It was the only thing that got her to blush, considering it was her first relationship and she found that kind of intimacy a bit scandalous to even _talk _about.

"Shut up," Patricia hissed, snatching the teddy bear out of his hands and stuffing it back in the bag. They had decided to walk back to Anubis House, and Eddie smirked, wrapping an arm around her shoulders as she continued her explanation. "I slept with it when-" she braced herself for a joke that never came. "-I got nightmares."

"You got nightmares when you were younger too?" Eddie raised an eyebrow- he knew about her frequent Rufus nightmares and even some about her time as a sinner, but this was a surprise.

Patricia nodded, "And then I got a stuffed animal and they went away for a while. And just recently, I started getting them again, so I got a teddy bear. To see if it would help, you know?"

"You didn't tell me you were still having nightmares," Eddie accused. "I'm telling you, Yacker, just text me or something if you need to talk about it." He had seen her a couple times when she had nightmares, and each time, he was pushed away when all he wanted to do was comfort her. It wasn't even worth telling Patricia to wake him up when she got bad dreams- she had convinced herself that she didn't need anybody and was determined to demonstrate. (Which was kind of stupid, considering Eddie was her _boyfriend_ and being there for her was, like, his job.) He looked over at Patricia, who shrugged. The two walked a while longer in complete silence before Eddie broke it, shooting her a teasing smile.

"So, what are you naming it?"

"_What_?"

Eddie blinked and began to speak extra slowly to anger her, "I…said…what…are-"

"I know what you said!" Patricia snapped before biting her lip. "I don't know, you have any suggestions?"

"Well, I was thinking _Eddie Jr._"

"_Eddie Jr._ Really?"

"I mean, our firstborn son is-" he cut himself off and grinned when he saw Patricia had closed her eyes and covered her ears at the word 'firstborn', the red coming back to her cheeks at the mention of children. It was all a big joke to Eddie, and in his opinion, Patricia was taking it way too seriously.

Eddie spoke louder, "We all know we're going to name our son Eddie Jr., come on, Yacker."

Patricia glared at him, the blush leaving her cheeks as she prepared for an argument, "Wait, who told you I'd be naming _my _son _Eddie Jr._? I wouldn't even name a _teddy bear _after you…"

And Eddie grinned, watching as his girlfriend ranted about his incompetence.

In the end, Patricia had declared the bear's name was 'Fabian', which made Eddie wince. Patricia had said she _slept _with this teddy bear, meaning she slept with a stuffed animal named Fabian.

Which meant, on technicality, she was sleeping with _Fabian_. (Not the person, the teddy bear, yes, but the sentence still made Eddie want to barf.)

_Ew_.

And Fabian wonders why Eddie ignores him for three days straight.


	58. Pregnant

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own House of Anubis.**

**PROMPTED BY: Anna Bliss aka Ivy B**

Patricia looked down at her stomach worriedly. Was she showing yet? She had taken a pregnancy test a week ago, which had turned up positive, but she still hadn't told Eddie. They were newly married, but Eddie had never mentionedactually wanting children. He hadn't said he _didn't _want any, but it was a topic that they had only briefly discussed, saying 'later' and moving on.

Patricia bit her lip, looking towards the front door in anticipation. Eddie was due home from work soon, and she had made his favorite dinner as a way to break the news. She touched her stomach- she really hoped he would take the news well. Her hormones were coming on strong, and she felt like crying for no reason.

"It'll be fine," she murmured, sitting down and stroking her belly.

* * *

Eddie was having a bad day, and that was undeniable.

It wasn't one specific thing that had gone wrong- it was the culmination of it all, and right now, all he could think about was eating good food and curling up in bed. He let a small smile cross his lips as he stepped inside his house and saw Patricia had made hoagies- he probably should've been suspicious, but he was too exhausted to think.

"Hey," she greeted, grinning nervously. Eddie dismissed it and sat down at the table next to her, already picking up his hoagie. He groaned as he took a bite- ah, yes, this is just what he needed. Tugging Patricia close, he pecked her cheek and whispered a 'thanks.'

It was a while after they had finished dinner that the two had finally sit on the couch, Eddie placing one arm around Patricia's waist as the other reached for the remote. She stopped him, and he raised an eyebrow.

"Okay, so I, uh, need to tell you something, and I'm, uh, not sure how you're going to, uh, take it," Patricia started, and Eddie rolled his eyes. He really wasn't in the mood to listen to one of her long rants, and decided to encourage her to get to the point.

But the day had taken a toll on him and it came out a lot snappier than he originally wanted, "Ugh, Yacker, could you just _hurry up _for once and get to the point?" He winced at his own tone- it was meant to come out teasing, but it ended up harsh. Patricia could handle it though, Eddie convinced himself. She'd have some comeback and then they'd argue about something stupid until they ended up making out. (It was a system.)

Eddie looked over when he didn't hear any snarky remark. Patricia's bottom lip was quivering and tears were welling up in her eyes. She was trembling slightly and raising a hand to wipe her eyes furiously. Eddie's eyes widened- what was wrong? What had happened? He hadn't said anything _that _bad that would make her cry, right? They did this. This was their thing, Patricia should be accustomed to this. Why wasn't she making a sarcastic comment?

"So you don't love me?" Patricia cried out, tearing away from him and huddling up, knees pulled into her chest. Eddie sputtered to say something- he hadn't mentioned a _word _about not loving her, so what was she going on about? Of course he loved her- sometimes, she just needed to make her point sooner.

"Wha- no, of course I love you," Eddie was quick to correct himself- though he wasn't sure what he had said wrong in the first place. Patricia just hugged herself tightly and ducked her head, shoulders shaking from her sobs. "W-what's wrong, why are you crying? Did your mom call or something?" Eddie began listing possibilities, making Patricia cry louder. He panicked- he wasn't used to this. He finally just inched closer to her again, lifting her onto his lap and sighing. All he had wanted to do was relax, not deal with a sobbing Patricia. He cautiously wrapped his arms around her middle. "C'mon, Yacker, tell me," he said, growing frustrated.

"I'm _pregnant_, you doofus! I'm pregnant and you probably don't even want a baby and I-I've felt like _crying _all day and you _know _I don't like crying and I-" her screaming soon turned to gibberish and Eddie froze.

He was going to be a father.

He was going to have a child.

There was going to be a little kid that he could call _his_.

There was going to be someone entering this world who was a perfect mixture of him and Patricia.

A stupid smile fell onto his face, quickly replacing his initial shock. He was determined to give this kid the best experience ever- he was going to be the best father ever to make up for what his own did.

Eddie stroked Patricia's stomach all of a sudden, his smile growing wider as he planted a kiss on his wife's cheek, bad day forgotten. A _father_! He was _actually _going to be a father!

"We're having a baby," Eddie whispered to himself, and Patricia looked up.

"Y-you don't mind?" she hiccupped, and Eddie just beamed, laying her down on the couch gently and hovering over her, poking her stomach gently.

"There's somebody in there," he marveled, immediately showering the bump with kisses. Patricia laughed at his antics, wiping at his antics. "I'm going to be the best father ever," Eddie suddenly declared to her belly. "You hear that, kid? You're going to have the best daddy ever." Patricia grinned at how well he was taking it, lifting his head from her belly to plant a kiss on his cheek.

* * *

"I'm going to be a dad," Eddie whispered to himself, looking at the clock. 3:00 am. Patricia groaned next to him, stuffing a pillow over her ear.

"Yes, weasel, you are going to be a dad. Now shut up and go to sleep." Eddie nodded, letting his head sink on his pillow before jolting up and shaking Patricia's shoulders.

"W- we didn't tell anyone! We need to tell everyone!"

* * *

_Ring!_

Fabian looked up groggily, first turning to his wife, who was sound asleep. He reached for his phone, accepting the call and yawning. Eddie's excited voice filled his ears, "FABIAN! Patricia's pregnant! I'm having a baby!"

Fabian gave a woozy smile, "That's great, Eddie, congratulations, but, uh, can we, um, talk later?" He yawned and made to press _end call _until he realized Eddie was still talking.

"Do you think it's going to be a boy? Or a girl? What should I..."

The phone dropped from Fabian's hand as light snores filled the room again, Eddie chattering on as Fabian went back to sleep.

It was too early for this.

**Terrible ending, sorry. But I don't know, I think Eddie would be ****_really _****excited about having a child.**


	59. Laughing Gas

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own House of Anubis.**

**Nobody prompted it, but I thought 'Patricia under the effect of laughing gas?' So excuse that she's out of character- obviously it's because of nitrous oxide.**

Eddie grimaced, helping Patricia through the door and into the common room. They had just visited the dentist, and since Patricia had an operation done, she was given nitrous oxide, otherwise known as laughing gas. At first, he had been kind of excited to see her, considering she would be all loopy and so un-Patricia like. It would give him a good laugh.

"Eddie, look, I have _hair_," Patricia giggled, playing with one of her curls before shoving it in Eddie's face. Eddie nodded, laughing with her, even though his had become fake a while back. "I have _hair_," she grinned once more, falling to the floor in her laughter. Eddie tried to help her up, but Patricia just stayed on the ground, and he sighed, looking up at KT. KT was watching on in amusement, along with Alfie and Fabian.

"So, she got the operation done?" Fabian joked, looking at Patricia, who was wiggling on the floor.

"Yeah," Eddie grumbled, eventually stopping his efforts to help his girlfriend up. He sat in the armchair and scowled, "She hasn't stopped laughing."

KT raised an eyebrow, "…you don't like it when she laughs?"

"Of course I do," Eddie defended himself. "It's just she's laughing _constantly _about the weirdest things and it's kind of _scaring _me." Alfie chuckled at this, watching Patricia stand up and plop onto Eddie's lap, patting his nose.

"Hey, Eddie! Hey, Eddie! Hey, Eddie!" she smiled, pressing on his nose at every 'hey Eddie'.

"_What_?"

"You have a nose," Patricia gasped before collapsing into another fit of giggles. KT and Fabian exchanged looks.

"Okay, Yacker, you need to calm down," Eddie said, gently prying her hand off his nose. Patricia stopped laughing long enough to watch him with wide eyes. Eddie sighed, "_Thank you_."

"Hey, Trixie?" Alfie grinned wildly and Eddie glanced at his cautiously. "Why'd the chicken cross the road?" KT face-palmed at the joke and Eddie groaned.

"I don't know; why?"

"To get to the other side!" Alfie said the punch line and Patricia burst into laughter once more, stopping once she realized it was only Alfie and she that were smiling. Alfie stood up, "I'm going to go tell Jerome she laughed at that joke!" He was almost out of the room when KT called after him.

"She's under the effect of nitrous oxide; she'll laugh at anything!"

Alfie winked as he ran out, "Jerome doesn't know that!"

Eddie shook his head, finding a bright spot. Patricia was sitting in his lap- that didn't happen often, and he was going to take it while he could. But she wasn't paying _any _attention to him, staring at her fingers as if they were the most interesting thing in the world.

"Well, Patricia, I, uh, hope you get better," KT finally said, standing up. Fabian mimicked her, whispering 'good luck' to Eddie when he passed him. The two were soon out of the common room and Eddie gave an easy smile to his girlfriend, who was currently tugging on her hair once more.

"You want to take a nap?" Eddie finally asked, but Patricia shook her head adamantly and giggled, rolling her eyes.

"Loosen up," she whined before biting her lip and pouting. "Let's do something _fun_!"

"Like make-out?" Eddie teased, shoving his lips closer to hers until she pushed him away, still giggling. She hopped out of his lap and began skipping towards the stairs, stopping as Willow came skipping beside her.

"Oh, hi, Patricia!" Willow greeted, beaming. "You look very happy today!" Patricia laughed and began hopping up the stairs. Willow turned to look at Eddie, grinning. "I think I've found my new best friend," she gushed, to which Eddie snorted. Willow followed Patricia up the stairs before he could comment, and Eddie sighed, leaning into the chair.

For once, he almost _wished _Patricia was insulting him.

* * *

Patricia woke up and yawned, rubbing her eyes and sitting up. She remembered going to the dentist, but everything else was kind of a blank. Her voice was sort of hoarse though, so she suspected she had been talking a lot. Their was a pain in her mouth that she was trying to ignore as well.

"HI, BESTIE!" Willow shrieked, wrapping her in a hug. Patricia froze- what was going on? Why was Willow hugging her? She pushed her off and stood up, ignoring Willow's hurt look and going downstairs.

"No, dude, I'm telling you, she _laughed_," Alfie insisted to Jerome as soon as she reached the base of the stairs. He turned to Patricia, but talked to Jerome, "Watch. Hey, Trixie, why'd the chicken cross the road?" Patricia crossed her arms and scowled, pushing past Alfie. She knew the punchline already, and it was terrible. Who would laugh at _that_? As she opened the door to Eddie's room, she distinctly heard Jerome laughing at Alfie.

"My mouth _hurts_, weasel," Patricia groaned, sitting down on Eddie's bed. A look of- what was that, relief?- came over Eddie, who chuckled slightly, kissing her cheek.

"Yeah, well I have a headache," Eddie rubbed his head and rolled his eyes. "You were laughing about the _stupidest _things all afternoon because of that stupid laughing gas."

Patricia raised an eyebrow, "Is that why Alfie just tried to tell me a chicken joke?"

Eddie nodded, "You laughed about my _nose_."

"Seriously?" Patricia groaned. "And Willow thinks I'm her 'bestie' now. She tried to _hug _me! You know I don't like being hugged!"

Eddie smirked, "Like this?" And before she could protest, he had tackled her in a hug, leaving them with Eddie on top of Patricia. They had almost kissed when-

"BESTIE! Bestie, where are you?"

**Okay, so this was terrible and I'm sorry. I was shooting for all fluff and I think I failed. **

**But I'd like to thank you all for your great reviews. I acknowledge and love each one even the guests (one said I was their 'idol' and left me smiling all day!)**


	60. Snowball Fights

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own House of Anubis.**

**PROMPTED BY: THLadyNightshade**

"Come _on_," Eddie whined impatiently, pouting at Patricia before looking out the window. It was snowing today and he badly wanted to play outside with his girlfriend. California wasn't known for its snow, so this was a special opportunity for him. When he had initially asked Patricia though, she had rolled her eyes and made up something about getting sick. "_Please_, Yacker?"

"No way," Patricia scowled, looking at Eddie once more. He was decked out in layers and ready to play in the snow, but she was less enthusiastic. She hated the cold- odd since she had lived in England, but still true.

"_Please_?" Eddie pouted once more. "I'll give you a kiss."

"You're seriously trying to _bribe _me with kisses?" Patricia asked. If anything, Eddie was usually the one with the need for intimacy.

"Fine," Eddie looked away, a plan forming. "Maybe I'll just go ask _KT _if she wants to come outside with me."

Patricia tensed at the thought of him playing outside in the snow with another girl, shooting up. "Fine, I'll come out. Just give me a minute." She walked over to her closet to pick out her warmest clothes, looking expectantly at Eddie, who shut the door and left.

* * *

"So, what do you want to do?" Patricia asked, shivering and rubbing her cheeks with her mittens. Eddie beamed at her, nose already red, breathing coming out in visible puffs.

"Snowball fight!" He yelled excitedly, and before Patricia could protest, he had already packed a snowball and thrown it at her. Patricia blinked in disbelief before wiping the snow off her cheeks and giving Eddie one of her own devilish smiles. She quickly formed a snowball, and instead of throwing it, put it down his shirt. Eddie shivered slightly and she took the time to run behind one of the trees on the lawn.

"It's _on_, Yacker!" He called, aiming a snowball at her while dodging one she had thrown.

* * *

The snowball fight had been going on for a while now, Eddie and Patricia both packing in some good hits. Patricia actually had a lot more fun than she had expected, but it had started snowing again and the snow was up to her calves. It was hard to run around when they had to plow through the snow. She paused for a minute- if she forfeited, would Eddie win their unofficial competition?

In the moment she had taken to recollect her thoughts, a body collided with hers and pushed her to the ground. Eddie's gloved hand lobbed a snowball on her cheek, his body pressed against her, just as it had been that day when he tackled her during football. This time, he didn't get off of her though, smiling softly and leaning down. Patricia rolled her eyes as his lips met her ear, slightly curious as to what he would say.

"_I win_."

Of course.

* * *

"To the _best _snowball fight," Eddie gushed, clinking his cup of hot chocolate against Patricia's. "And even you have to admit that, Yacker."

"No, I don't," Patricia denied, biting back a smile. She took a sip of her drink and wiped her mouth with the back of her hand, laughing at Eddie's milk mustache. Eddie raised an eyebrow and she pointed at the whipped cream on his face. He licked it off before grinning again.

"Well, _I _had fun."

"Yeah, because you won," Patricia glared at him and whacked his arm. Eddie muttered an 'ouch' but he was in too good of a mood to care.

"Well, I, uh, believe I owe you a kiss," Eddie said suavely, leaning closer. Patricia raised an eyebrow and he stumbled over his words, "Only if you want to, I mean." Patricia laughed- she loved how she could get him all nervous like that, it made her feel powerful and special.

"Come here, winner," she muttered, crashing her lips into his. It wasn't intended to be a soft kiss, and had soon turned into a heated make-out were both so into it that when KT came in and muttered a 'not again'- because she had caught them like this all too many times- neither one even bothered to look up.

By the time they separated, the hot chocolate was cold and long forgotten.


	61. Awkward Talks

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own House of Anubis.**

**Nobody prompted it, but I figured something like this teenage concern had to have popped up at one time...**

**In America.**

Eddie squeezed Patricia's hand as they reached his grandmother. They were at the Miller family reunion and Patricia had spent the last hour meeting his relatives. Surprisingly, she got along well with most of them- they appreciated her dry sense of humor, for which Eddie was glad. Patricia was definitely different from his previous girlfriends, and his relatives seemed to admire that. (One of his cousins had even tried to hit on her, which was the point during which Eddie dragged her away.)

Eddie was _really _concerned about his grandmother's opinion though- Rosie Miller was someone he respected. His grandmother had been his confidante for a long time- Eddie had gone to her house when he and his mother had fought during his years before Anubis House. She gave great advice and made great cookies, and admittedly, Eddie was very interested in what she would think of Patricia.

"Hi, grandma," he greeted, bending down to kiss the old woman on the cheek. She sat in a wheelchair, and he was more than ready to accommodate that.

"Eddie!" she beamed up at him, wrapping her frail arms around her grandson before spotting Patricia. She gave Eddie an uncharacteristic wink that ended up looking like an eye spasm. "Is this your girlfriend?" She beckoned Patricia over, who looked over at Eddie hesitantly before crouching down so that she and Rosie were eye to eye.

"Oh, she's so _pretty_, Eddie," his grandma complimented, and Patricia looked down, blushing slightly. "Your words don't do her justice!" Patricia almost choked on air- Eddie talked about her with his grandma?

"_Grandma_," Eddie widened his eyes and motioned a hand across his neck, signaling 'cut it out'.

"Oh, you two would make wonderful children," Rosie continued, doing her eye spasm wink again. Patricia looked up incredulously and coughed, standing up.

"Grandma," Eddie turned a dark red. "We don't- I mean, we're not-"

"No, no, no," Rosie dismissed. "I was a teenager once too, you know."

"B-but, we're not doing _that_," Eddie insisted.

"Your grandfather used to tell people that too," she laughed slightly before getting into a coughing fit. Eddie patted her back while looking over to Patricia, who was burying her face in her hands, thoroughly embarrassed. He didn't know whether to smirk at her- because he _really _loved making her blush- or turn red himself.

As soon as Rosie stopped coughing, she was talking again. "Are you two engaged yet?"

"Grandma, I hear mom calling us; I have to go, sorry, bye!" Eddie placed a hand on Patricia's back and steered her away from Rosie, who was sitting back with a contented smile on her face.

* * *

"Did you tell your grandmother we were doing…_that_?" Patricia hissed once they found a secluded spot under a tree. She was still red and she was trying not to think about it, but the more she tried, the more she thought about it.

Eddie sputtered, "Of course not, I was embarrassed too!"

Patricia wailed, "That was so _humiliating_. Why would she even think that? I mean, we- we're not- ugh." She gave up trying to explain her reasoning, and Eddie nodded, wondering.

"Do you ever…think about it? Sex, I mean?" Eddie asked hesitantly- this _was _an important topic to be approached and he wanted to know how Patricia felt about it.

Patricia looked up sharply, "I- I'm not ready for that, I-I don't-" She looked uncomfortable after saying that, and a terrified look graced her face. Did Eddie…_want _to do that? No, she wasn't ready yet. This was her first relationship, and Eddie and she hadn't even been dating that long. But he had more experience with these kind of things- Patricia wasn't even sure if he was a virgin, but she had been too scared to ask in fear of a conversation like this occurring.

What if…what if he actually _wanted _to have sex with her?

Patricia's breaths became heavy- she _wasn't ready_, she just wasn't. But what if Eddie was? How would she turn him down, explain to him that they were moving too quickly? Was this why he had invited her to America? No…no, Eddie was a good guy, he wouldn't push her into something she didn't want to do. Right?

"Yacker, Yacker, calm down," Eddie said, patting her back. He spoke softly, "I'm not pressuring you into anything, if that's what you're thinking."

"_Really_?" Patricia asked quietly, convinced that he had wanted sex. It had never crossed her mind that maybe he had just wanted to compare viewpoints.

"Really. I mean, when we're older- if we're still together- which we obviously _will be _because we're awesome together," he rambled on, not sure how to say what he meant.

"So…you don't want to do, you know, _it_?"

"Honestly, all I want from you right now is to spend some time together," Eddie said, trying to lighten the mood by shrugging. "I don't want..." he trailed off, looking down.

"Good," Patricia breathed a sigh of relief after a long minute of tense silence. "Thanks for, you know, understanding..."

Eddie grinned and pecked her cheek,

"_Anytime_."

**Okay, it was better in my head. I wasn't a fan of this drabble...I was trying to approach a serious topic, but if I could get some feedback, that would be great.**


	62. Genuine Happiness

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own House of Anubis.**

**Nobody prompted it; set in the future, after college.**

"Patricia," Eddie breathed out, seeing his ex-girlfriend from high school. The two had broken up because of different colleges, but now that he had moved back to England and seen her…_damn_.

Patricia was even prettier than before- her hair was longer, reaching mid back, and she was definitely opting for a more natural look when it came to make-up. She just looked more poised and put together than before, and Eddie felt a familiar rush of feelings overwhelm him. He had promised himself he would leave those feelings at Anubis House, but no, they couldn't be held back. Eddie had hoped he'd run into her, but the chances had been slim and he had given up his hope a while back. But who would've thought, the Saturday after a stressful week at work, he would finally find her again.

"Eddie?" Her eyes widened, and he waited for her to get over her shock so that they could hug and kiss and make up like he had always dreamed. He looked down- okay, maybe that wouldn't exactly happen since they were sitting across from each other at a booth. Eddie had sat down once he recognized her. "What…what are you doing here?"

Eddie frowned. Okay, that was not the reaction he was expecting. "I live here now, at the apartment building a couple blocks away." Patricia nodded numbly and Eddie gave her a hesitant smile. Best to just come out and say it, right? "You know, Yacker, now that I found you…I just wanted to say, that I really missed you. And if you were willing to give it another go, I would love if we could try 'Ped-'"

"Hey, babe."

Oh no.

Eddie looked up as another man slid in next to Patricia and pecked her cheek, sliding over a sandwich before unwrapping his own. He looked at Eddie, "I'm sorry, who are you?" And his smile was so easy that Eddie felt his confidence deteriorating.

"Um, Ryan, this is Eddie," Patricia introduced after a moment of awkward silence. Eddie watched carefully as 'Ryan' wrapped an arm around her shoulders comfortably. "Uh, Eddie, this is Ryan. My boyfriend."

Oh.

"Nice to meet you," Ryan said, and Eddie scowled. Oh, and he was _polite _too? Ugh, he was absolutely sickened. And right off the bat, he was ready to give his verdict: this guy wasn't right for Patricia. _Eddie _was right for Patricia. "Are you one of her old friends?"

"I'm her ex," Eddie said coolly, hoping to intimidate him. But Ryan didn't even look fazed, grinning once more.

"Well, this isn't awkward at all," Ryan chuckled, and Patricia laughed uneasily. Ryan smirked at her before whispering something in her ear, causing Patricia to actually burst out in laughter.

"Ryan, we're in _public_," she hissed, with a smile on her face, and Eddie raised an eyebrow, wondering what exactly Ryan had said. He cleared his throat as Patricia's new boyfriend kissed her ear, causing Patricia to look down and blush. Since when did Patricia _blush_? She hadn't done that when Eddie and she were dating.

"So, uh, how long have you been together?" Eddie asked- had she moved on right when they broke up? Because that would hurt even more.

"Second year of college," Ryan said. "I serenaded her." He puffed his chest out proudly and Eddie fumed. The one time _he _had tried serenading Patricia, it had become the joke of the school.

"He used _Just The Way You Are_," Patricia groaned slightly, and Eddie smiled slightly. Maybe she hadn't completely changed- she still seemed to complain about cheesy gestures. But the thought was gone when he looked up to see Ryan and Patricia grinning at each other.

No. That was supposed to be _Eddie _holding her like that and it was supposed to be _Eddie _who serenaded her and it was supposed to be _Eddie _and only _Eddie _who could make her smile like that.

"Could we talk for a minute?" Eddie asked, glancing at Patricia, who nodded hesitantly and stepped out of the booth. Eddie followed her to a secluded part of the shop and quickly turned to her. "I don't like him." Patricia opened her mouth to defend her current boyfriend, but Eddie kept talking. "He called you _babe_. You _blushed_."

"So what?" Patricia scowled, but it seemed as if she knew where this was going.

"When I tried calling you _babe _once, you-"

"I grew up, okay? I'm fine with it now!" Patricia said, looking ready to go back to Ryan. She had turned around when Eddie began again.

"...I thought you'd wait for me," he spoke softly, almost wistfully, and Patricia softened, looking at him once more, eyes gleaming.

"How long was I supposed to wait?" she asked gently. "We broke it off, and we agreed we could see other people." Eddie nodded absentmindedly.

"So...you've been dating three years?" he asked quietly, almost afraid of the answer. Eddie swallowed when he heard her confirmation, and before he could hold it back, "That could've been us."

Patricia froze- she had been the one to break it off with him on the last day of high school, saying going to two different colleges just wouldn't work. Eddie had tried to fight to stay together, but Patricia had dismissed him and soon they were in separate countries. Eddie was still talking, "I could've called you every night. We could've texted. We could've video chatted. I could've come visit you during holidays."

Patricia bit back a grin- Eddie was still sweet and that was undeniable. But she was still logical as well, "That would've been too much work."

Eddie bit his lip and the two stood in silence before Patricia looked towards Ryan, who was now watching them. "You know, I better get back to him, it was nice seeing you though, Eddie. Maybe…we could meet up sometime?"

Eddie shook his head and gave a bitter laugh. "You really don't get it, do you? I can't _just _be your friend, Patricia." He stuffed his hands in his pockets and took advantage of her shock by pressing his lips to hers one last time before backing away and leaving, "Bye, Yacker."

And once Patricia got over the shock, she went back to Ryan, who seemed to have missed the kiss. And she watched him eat his sandwich, just like Eddie had all those years ago. And she watched him smirk at her, just like Eddie had. And she grinned softly, and ruffled his blonde hair, as he talked animatedly about things she didn't care about and teased her. And suddenly Ryan's features morphed, and for one minute, Patricia could pretend that it was Eddie who she was kissing and it was Eddie who was sitting next to her.

And for one minute, Patricia felt genuinely happy.

**So, really, Patricia kind of found a ****_replacement _****of sorts for Eddie who she's convinced she likes, if you get what I mean.**


	63. Kissed It Better

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own House of Anubis**.

**PROMPTED BY: PeddieForever25**

Patricia looked over at her right wrist, which she had sprained earlier that day. She had slipped and her wrist had landed underneath her and had twisted in a way it _definitely _wasn't supposed to, so now she was lying in bed, bored and impatient. It was a Saturday and while everyone else was out having fun, she was imprisoned because Trudy wanted her to rest. (Even though she could still function _perfectly _well, she just couldn't use her right hand.)

"Hey, Yacker," Eddie barged in without knocking, and Patricia opened her mouth to reprimand him. She _hated _it when he didn't knock- she could've been changing, and she had pointed that out to Eddie several times, who had shrugged and winked, muttering an 'I don't mind.'

"Knock first," she scowled, but he held up a tray with two hands- a tray she hadn't noticed before.

"I couldn't really knock," Eddie pointed out, setting the tray down on her nightstand. Patricia scanned over the items- hoagies and hot chocolate. Of course. "Trudy told me you got hurt so I decided to cheer you up!" He grinned at her, and even though Patricia hadn't wanted to, she turned her frown upside down too. Eddie's smile was contagious.

He sat down on the side of the bed and observed her wrist, which was on top of a pillow with ice resting atop it. Eddie gently kissed around the swelled area.

"Exactly _what _are you doing?" Patricia rolled her eyes and Eddie looked up innocently.

"Kissing it better," he blinked.

Patricia scoffed, "That doesn't work. I don't feel _any _better."

Eddie smirked and scooted closer so that he could peck her lips. "How about now?"

Patricia offered him a snarky smile, "Maybe a little." Eddie grinned at his success and handed her a hoagie. Patricia awkwardly grabbed it with her left hand, used to eating with her right. Eddie frowned at her trouble and came up with an idea that would probably make her roll her eyes. He took the hoagie from her just as she got it situated in her hand, and Patricia looked up sharply.

"What was that for? Give it back." Patricia actually really liked those sandwiches once she tried them, and she was admittedly hungry. She could feed herself- she wasn't _completely _incapable.

"Open up!" Eddie teased, nudging at her lips with the sandwich.

Patricia furrowed her eyebrows, "I can eat by myself, Eddie! You don't need to- ah!" Eddie had taken the time that her mouth was open to talk to force the sandwich in her mouth. Patricia glared at him but took a bite, since she had to. He scooted away from her as she swallowed.

"What was that for?" Patricia finally exploded, batting at his shoulder with her left hand.

"I was helping you," Eddie pouted.

"But I can eat by myself! My left hand still works!" Patricia insisted, ready to start another rant. Eddie rolled his eyes before stuffing the sandwich in her mouth again to shut her up. Patricia kicked him as she chewed once more. When she finally finished, she looked as if she wanted to say something, but didn't dare open her mouth again. Eddie smiled before handing her the cup of hot chocolate, which she snatched with her left hand and gulped down.

"You're hot when you're angry," Eddie commented, which earned him another kick. "Okay, _ouch_, you're beautiful, is that better?" Patricia still wasn't talking, and he shrugged, finishing her sandwich and reaching for his own, finishing that too. "See, no more sandwiches. You can talk now!" Patricia remained silent and he sighed, leaning in to kiss her. She looked down angrily and he kissed around the purplish swelling on her wrist again. At least she couldn't move her wrist away from him.

"_Yacker_," he whined. "I was just playing around, c'mon. Don't be mad at me! I'm trying to take care of you!" Patricia just bit her lip, and he scoffed. Fine, if she didn't want him around, he didn't need to be here. He grabbed the tray once more and stood up, ready to leave.

"Wait," Patricia sighed. "Come back, I'm not mad." Eddie grinned and sat down again, kissing her.

"I _knew _you weren't!" he cheered before looking down at her wrist. "Does it hurt?"

"What kind of stupid question is that, of course it hurts," she scowled.

"Even after I kissed it better?" Eddie pouted, looking quite childish as he frowned down at her swelled wrist as if it was the enemy.

Patricia laughed before solemnly patting him on the back, "Even after you kissed it better."

**Okay, so this was really pointless and fluffy...I hope it's what the prompter was looking for!**

**And the previous chapter, 'Genuine Happiness' will not have a sequel. Sorry, I think it's best left alone.**


	64. Need You

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own House of Anubis.**

**Nobody prompted it.**

"Where's Eddie?" Patricia directed her question to everyone who was seated in the common room, but no one seemed to know.

"I thought you guys had a fight?" KT asked, raising an eyebrow and looking up from the board game she and Fabian were playing. And it was true: Patricia and Eddie did have a huge argument earlier today. No one knew what it was about, and honestly, neither did Patricia. It had started with how overly jealous she was and it had escalated from there to Eddie stomping out of the house. At the time, she was just glad he was gone, but now, it was two hours later and Eddie wasn't answering her calls or texts, and she was worried. Usually, they had kissed and made up by now.

"I remember- Eddie what happened?" Fabian started talking before pointing to someone behind Patricia. She swiveled and saw her boyfriend, _finally_, but she wasn't even angry anymore. Just curious and oddly sympathetic as she took in his black eye, busted lip, and the several bruises that littered his face. He walked with a limp and walked to an empty spot on the couch, not even acknowledging her existence. Patricia's jaw dropped- _who _would do this to him? Rufus was gone, and so was Senkhara, and Frobisher-Smythe was good now.

Patricia wanted to comfort him, hold Eddie's face and take his injuries away. She wanted to be a good girlfriend and pepper his face with kisses and apologize for the fight and make up. Instead, she snapped as usual, "What happened to you?" But Eddie seemed to be ignoring her and he didn't answer. When KT asked the same thing though, he explained.

"I got in a fight," he mumbled, just as Trudy came in. She shrieked in horror and ran to the kitchen to collect bags of ice and alcohol wipes to prevent infection. Patricia hesitantly went over to Eddie from behind the couch and stroked his hair in an uncharacteristic manner. She didn't _want _to argue anymore, she wanted him to talk to her about this fight.

"This is going to sting," Trudy warned, as she neared his face with one of the wipes. Patricia looked down to see Eddie clenching his eyes and decided to buy him some time.

"I'll do it," she offered, grabbing the supplies from Trudy before she could protest. Patricia heard Eddie sigh, but he stood up obligingly, walking to his room. Most days, Patricia would feel offended that he just 'expected her to follow', but today, she did exactly that.

* * *

Patricia gently touched one of the cuts with an alcohol wipe, and Eddie winced, clenching his fists to deal with the pain. He closed his eyes and didn't open them until Patricia had cleaned all the cuts on his face and placed bandages on them. She bit her lip- they hadn't talked since she came in here, and for once in her life, she wished that they were cuddling or something of the sort. It sounded incredibly girly, but if they were cuddling, it meant everything was fine. It meant Eddie hadn't gotten in some stupid fight. (Patricia _hated _seeing him hurt, and it killed her to have to see his face contort in pain every time she cleaned a cut.)

What exactly _had _they said before? Patricia remembered his comparisons about her and Piper, and she remembered herself saying some pretty mean things about he and his dad's relationship. Both were touchy topics, and they had crossed boundaries by using them to insult each other. But it was clear Eddie wasn't going to be the one to say anything, so she decided to: "I-I'm sorry, you know. Your dad…he does love you, you know that, yeah? And it was _really _rude of me to say all those things." She waited a minute but Eddie's eyes were still closed and he still wasn't talking. He was awake though. "Um, you could apologize too, you know."

Nothing.

Patricia huffed, throwing one of the ice packs at his eye, causing Eddie to jolt up. He gaped, "What was _that _for?"

"Stop ignoring me!" Patricia screeched. "I don't have to be here, you know! You can wipe up your own blood!"

Eddie bitterly laughed, "Wow, thanks, _girlfriend_. Good to know I can count on you for the sympathy."

"You _know _I have a hard time showing I care," Patricia growled, and it was true. After being with her so long, Eddie knew that just because she didn't say anything, didn't mean that she didn't care. In fact, most days it was the opposite. She cared _too _much, especially about Eddie.

"I don't have to deal with this," Eddie groaned, rubbing his temples and holding an ice pack to his black eye. "Has it ever occurred to you how _I _feel, Patricia? Every part of me _aches_!"

"I never asked you to get into some stupid fight! I never needed you to do-"

"Oh, right, because you're Patricia Williamson, and you don't need _anyone_. You can deal with everything on your own!" Eddie grimaced.

"What is _that _supposed to mean?"

"Nothing," Eddie crossed his arms, wincing as he did so. Patricia cautiously lifted up the sleeves of his leather jacket to see his arms littered with bruises.

"Who did you get in a fight with, Eddie?" she murmured.

"I don't know," he mumbled. "I was just pissed off and suddenly I was on the ground, aching."

"Was it because of me?" Patricia asked, afraid of the answer. If she hadn't gotten him angry, then he wouldn't have gone and picked a fight, and he would be safe and unharmed. She searched him for a denial.

"I was just kind of angry about our fight," Eddie shrugged.

"I don't even know why we were fighting," Patricia admitted, scooting closer to him n ow that he was less temperamental.

Eddie gave her a half smile and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, "Me neither." He looked sheepish, "Sorry. I was-"

"Way out of line?" Patricia interrupted, remembering some of the hurtful comments he had said. She shrugged- she had said mean things too. "It's okay, I was too."

"Cool," Eddie grinned, even though it hurt to smile. He took of his ice pack so that he could cradle her face in his hands, but Patricia shook her head.

"Ice pack," she said firmly before smiling. "Black eyes are really unattractive," she joked.

"They don't make me look tough?"

Patricia snorted just as Fabian came in with his hands over his eyes.

"Are you decent?" he asked nervously, and Patricia gaped. Why would Fabian think anything like _that_? "I didn't hear yelling anymore."

Patricia prepared to chuck one of Eddie's dirty socks at Fabian before her boyfriend butted in, faking a moan, "_Patricia_." Fabian turned red and quickly backed out of the room before Eddie started cracking up. Patricia groaned- now everyone was going to think that they were getting it on or something of that sort. She whacked Eddie lightly on the arm, leading to several complaints. The two playfully bantered for a while until Eddie's eyes started drooping, and Patricia cautiously smoothed out his hair, standing up. She paused before whispering in his ear, unaware if he was even awake:

"And, uh, slimeball? I _do _need you, you know."


	65. Precious

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own House of Anubis.**

**PROMPTED BY: Anna Bliss aka Ivy B**

"She's beautiful," Eddie whispered, looking down at his child. She was _so _tiny- little hands and little feet but _wow_, she already meant the world to him. All those dreadful months of Patricia's pregnancy, all those trips around town at midnight to get food, all those stressful days full of crying and whining and anger…his little baby was worth it. She was perfect- hazel eyes like his and Patricia's nose and mouth.

"Yeah," Patricia smiled slightly and Eddie placed his daughter in his wife's arms. "What's her name?"

"Hazel," Eddie said immediately. "Like her eyes." He looked to Patricia for agreement, and she nodded.

"Hi, Hazel," she cooed, and Eddie ignored the surprise he felt at Patricia being so soft. "I'm your mummy. And he's your daddy." Patricia looked between Eddie and Hazel, "We love you." Her voice was so quiet and so unlike her, but Hazel was something precious, and she deserved this.

Eddie traced her features with his thumb, and Hazel opened her eyes once more to look at him, memorizing him. He lifted her out of Patricia's arms and began whispering to the baby, "Who's my beautiful girl? You! You're my little angel, Hazel!" He looked at Patricia, gently rocking his baby, unable to keep the smile off his face. "You did so good," he told his wife, remembering when she was giving birth. "You were amazing, Yacker."

"We did so good," Patricia corrected, and Eddie pecked his wife's lips. He turned his attention back to Hazel until he heard Amber's familiar scream:

"Can we see her yet?"

Patricia laughed weakly, still tired, and Eddie stroked his wife's hair, wiping some of the sweat off her forehead before grinning too, "Yeah, come in!"

Amber barged in excitedly but instantly turned quiet as she saw Hazel. "_Awww_!" she beamed, looking up cautiously at Eddie. "Can I hold her?"

"No!" Eddie suddenly hissed at Amber, holding his daughter closer to him as if to protect her. Hazel must've seen the face he pulled and started crying slightly, scared. Eddie panicked, rocking her back and forth, but to no avail. He passed her to Patricia, who began cooing sweet nothings to her, getting her to quiet down. "Great, now give her back," Eddie pouted, outstretching his arms.

"Eddie, she's my daughter too," Patricia laughed again, and Eddie nodded, looking slightly disappointed at not being able to hold her. Patricia rolled her eyes at his antics and gently passed Hazel to her father, who grinned before cautiously passing her around to the Anubis residents, with a warning of 'don't hurt her!'

* * *

It was after everyone had left and Patricia had gone to sleep did Eddie cradle his little girl in his arms, staring at her adoringly.

"I love you so much," he said, kissing her forehead. "I'm going to protect you forever, my precious Hazel."


	66. Ticklish

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own House of Anubis.**

**Nobody prompted it.**

Eddie sighed, crossing his arms and looking over at Patricia. For once, they had nothing to talk about, and he was afraid she was getting bored and would consequently leave him to be bored. They had already been sitting there for half an hour- most of it was used to have a make out session- but when they had stopped kissing, it turned out they had nothing to talk about.

A smirk crossed his face as an idea struck, "Hey, Yacker?"

"Hmm?"

"Are you ticklish?"

Patricia's eyes widened, "Eddie, don't you dare!" Eddie scooted closer to her and she stood up, backing away until she was pressed against the wall. Eddie quickly trapped her, putting his hands on the wall beside her so that she couldn't escape.

"I'm sorry for this," Eddie shook his head playfully while using one hand to tickle the side of her stomach. Patricia instantly burst into laughter and he moved his other hand to tickle her neck. She bent over, clutching her stomach, which hurt from laughing so hard, and collapsed on the floor. Eddie smiled before tickling her under her arms and she batted his hands away.

"E- Eddie, stop!" she complained, laughs slowing. Eddie put his hands up in mock surrender and obliged, watching her sit up. If he continued tickling her, he'd probably be dead before dinner.

Once Patricia had composed herself, she punched him on the arm and scowled, all traces of that brilliant smile gone. "You _doofus_, I don't like being tickled!"

"That's why I did it," Eddie shrugged nonchalantly, receiving another punch to the arm. "Okay, _ow_! Stop punching me!" Patricia crossed her arms and stood up, making her way to the door. Eddie rolled his eyes and followed her, wrapping his arms around her from behind before she could leave.

"Yacker," Eddie pouted, placing a kiss on her shoulder. "I won't tickle you again, I promise!" Patricia turned around so that she was facing him once more, raising an eyebrow and smirking. Eddie looked confused at the sudden change in behavior but gladly accepted it, not wanting her to be angry. Besides, she looked _hot _when she made that face, if not a little scary.

"Oh, I know you won't," Patricia said casually, placing a hand on the side of his stomach.

Eddie's eyes widened as he caught onto her plan, and he looked at her in mock horror, "You wouldn't." But Patricia had already started tickling him in all the same places, causing him to burst out in laughter.

"I think we both know I would," Patricia laughed, and Eddie crept a hand to her neck once more so that eventually, they were both on the floor, rolling around and tickling each other. Every time Patricia got close enough to leave the room, Eddie distracted her with a kiss and the two burst into laughter again.

At one point in her efforts to out-tickle Eddie (because somewhere along the road this had turned into a competition) Patricia landed on top of Eddie, who was wriggling underneath her in a desperate attempt to stop laughing.

"Yacker, stop," Eddie chuckled, holding her hands to keep her from tickling him. "While I appreciate that you love to touch me-"

"Oh, please."

"You have to restrain yourself," Eddie wagged a finger at her from underneath and Patricia rolled her eyes. "Somebody could walk into this room at any moment. I understand that I'm irresistible, but _honestly-_"

Patricia rolled her eyes, muttering a 'shut up' before smashing her lips to his to keep him quiet. She could feel Eddie grinning against her lips, and she couldn't help but wonder if he had planned this. Knowing Eddie, he would have made sure that they ended up on top of each other. Patricia was about to pull away when Eddie pressed on the back of her neck so that they were still kissing.

"I usually don't like being on the bottom," Eddie murmured to her, and Patricia blushed profusely. She slapped his chest and glared down at him, about to get up when she heard somebody open the door. Both Eddie and Patricia looked over to see Fabian groaning and shaking his head.

"Every time," he muttered and sighed after an awkward stretch of silence, grabbing his coat and leaving the room. "_Every single time_."

**Well, that was fluffy and pointless and a bit repetitive but I hope you enjoyed. I'm just ****_addicted _****to including Fabian every time- his reactions are always hilarious. **

**And, who else is participating in HOA one shot day? I spent my whole day writing my one shot- which I'll post separately, but I still hope you read it. ****_And_****, I've recently been writing some one shots, so if anyone likes Kabian, Micktricia, or Willome, I suggest you check them out!**


	67. Pandas

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own House of Anubis.**

**PROMPTED BY: HoA-Luvz2303**

Eddie frowned, checking his watch. It was nearing noon and Patricia still hadn't come downstairs. He knew she liked to sleep in on Sundays, but she was usually up by eleven at the latest. She had missed breakfast _and _lunch and frankly, he was getting worried.

So he went upstairs to check on her.

When Patricia didn't open the door, he barged in, only to find her sleeping peacefully. Eddie cautiously walked over and angled himself so that he could see her face. Her breathing was even, but it was clear she had cried earlier by the traces of mascara and eyeliner running down her face. Eddie's eyebrows furrowed as he pulled back the comforter- she had fallen asleep in her jeans and black t-shirt. That couldn't have been the most comfortable thing and Eddie felt an internal struggle between waking her up to answer his questions or letting her sleep like a good boyfriend would.

"Yacker," he kneeled next to her and poked her shoulder, causing Patricia to turn in her sleep, moaning slightly. "Yacker," he hissed with more urgency, and she cracked an eye open to look at him. Deeming him unworthy of his time, she closed the eye again and turned away from him. Eddie sighed, frustrated, and continued poking her. Patricia would eventually get too annoyed to ignore him anymore.

And he was right, she sat up after a good five minutes and whined, "What do you want, Eddie?"

"You look like a panda," Eddie said bluntly, and it was true. With her smudged black makeup against her pale skin, she genuinely did look like a panda.

"You woke me up just to say that?" Patricia scowled, smashing a pillow over her ear.

"You were _crying_," Eddie accused, putting the pieces together. "You were _crying _and you cried yourself to sleep and that's why you're not in your nightclothes, isn't it?" He poked her shoulder, feeling smug. "I'm right, aren't I?"

Patricia groaned, "Fine, yes, you're right, now leave me alone, will you?"

"No," Eddie pouted. "Now you have to tell me why you were crying and then I have to comfort you and make you feel better, obviously." He rolled his eyes at how naïve she was about how this was supposed to work.

"What if I don't _want _to tell you?" Patricia replied in a snarky tone. Eddie raised an eyebrow.

"Did _I _do something wrong? Is that why you're crying?" He chewed on his bottom lip, trying to recall anything he might've said or done that would cause this. Nothing that major which would warrant her to cry- maybe a few jokes here and there but that was just their _thing_. Like Fabian and Nina's thing was blushing all the time. Eddie and Patricia's thing was insulting each other and seeing who could come up with the best comeback.

Patricia sighed after a minute, turning to him. "Do I really look that bad?" she asked, trying to wipe off the mascara. But it had already dried and she was just making it worse.

Eddie shrugged, "I like pandas. Pandas are cute." Patricia scoffed slightly and he softened. Patricia letting anyone see her like this was a big deal, and it meant a lot that she hadn't chucked her pillow at his head yet. He turned serious, "Really, what's up?"

Patricia looked skeptical to tell him and Eddie rolled his eyes, "No secrets, remember?" Now it was her turn to roll her eyes, eyeing him carefully before opening her mouth.

"It's my mum," she admitted, grasping her bed sheets tightly. "She…she was just in a car accident."

Eddie paused, "Did…did she make it?"

"Yeah," Patricia let out a sigh of relief. "She's really injured though."

"Have you talked to her yet?"

"I can't," Patricia closed her eyes and shook her head. "The last time we talked, we had a fight and I said some things I didn't mean." She tried to pretend she was just talking to herself. "I don't think she wants to talk to me anymore."

"Of course she does," Eddie said. "You're her daughter." He looked around for Patricia's cellphone and shoved it in her hand, words firm but face soft. "Call her."

"I can't," Patricia shook her head and Eddie sighed.

"Sure you can, see, you just have to dial her number and-"

"Eddie, I _can't_," Patricia yelled, shoving the phone back in his hands.

"Well, I can," Eddie said, going into Patricia's contacts before she could protest and calling Mrs. Williamson's number. He patiently waited as Patricia's pleading eyes watched him. "Hi! Mrs. Williamson? This is Eddie, Patricia's boyfriend. She wants to talk to you." He pressed the phone into her hands and Patricia shook her head fearfully.

"Don't make me do this," she whispered, but Eddie just gave her a reprimanding look and she sighed, muttering a 'hello' into the phone. Eddie nodded in approval, going over to sit on Joy's bed- far enough to give Patricia her privacy but close enough just in case she needed him. He distracted himself by playing with all of Joy's trinkets- she wouldn't mind, would she? - And a good twenty minutes later, Patricia was done, smiling weakly.

"I love you too," she murmured into the phone, and Eddie smiled at the reconciliation. Patricia continued, "I hope you get better." And then she sighed and hung up, looking over at Eddie.

"I don't know whether to kiss you or kill you," Patricia blinked, wanting to hurt him for shoving the phone in her hands when she clearly didn't want to talk. But if he hadn't done that, her mom and she would probably still be giving each other the silent treatment.

"Do the first one," Eddie suggested innocently. "I'm too young to die." Patricia scoffed as she got up, ready to go take a shower and wipe all the dried makeup off her face. Eddie called after her teasingly.

"Bye, panda!"

* * *

"I am _so _hungry," Patricia complained, clutching her stomach as they made their way downstairs. Eddie nodded sympathetically, understanding how it felt to want food all the time.

"Well, everybody else already had lunch, but I can make you a famous Eddie hoagie." Patricia wrinkled her nose at the mention of his boy sandwich, but, seeing as she had no other options, she nodded in agreement. Eddie beamed, glad she was starting to accept the delicacy, and the two walked into the common room to see everyone else already there, involved in a heated argument.

"Patricia, Eddie!" KT called them over, and Eddie raised an eyebrow. "Which one's better, dolphins or zebras?" He heard Patricia laugh beside him- the whole house was arguing about zoo animals? That had to be the stupidest thing ever- and he and Patricia had once gotten in an argument about what to call cotton candy. (Candy floss, yeah right.)

But Eddie smirked anyway, sending a glance to Patricia as he answered.

"I don't know, I kind of like pandas."

**It seems as if a lot of people are participating in HOA one shot day- hooray! I'm really excited to read everyone's stories! :)**


	68. Pancake Kisses

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own House of Anubis.**

**Nobody prompted it.**

"Yacker, I got you a present!" Eddie entered her room without knocking, holding a badly wrapped object in his hands. Patricia looked up, slightly curious, and KT and Joy both took the hint and left the room, Joy muttering something about 'my boyfriend doesn't give _me _presents for no reason.' KT patted her back as the two left the room, and Patricia finally spoke up.

"…why?"

Eddie frowned, "What, I need a reason?"

"You're Eddie, of course you need a reason," Patricia snorted, and Eddie rolled his eyes, setting the present down in her hands. Patricia looked hesitant, but nevertheless peeled away the wrapping paper.

Lip gloss.

Eddie had gotten her lip gloss.

Patricia tried to fathom _why _he would do such a thing- did he not like the lip gloss she currently had or something? "Uh, you do know what this is, right?"

Eddie nodded, "_Of course _I know what it is. What do you even take me for, Yacker, stupid?"

"Why would you get me _lip gloss_?" Patricia asked, trying to understand. She loved Eddie, really, she did, but sometimes he did things without thinking and buying lip gloss was obviously one of them.

But he just grinned, bouncing on the balls of his feet excitedly. "Look at what flavor it is!" And so Patricia sighed and squinted to see what was written on the tube.

"_Pancake _flavored lip gloss?" Patricia looked up at him distastefully and Eddie deflated. It was no secret that he wanted her to wear the lip gloss so that when they kissed, she would taste like his favorite food. It was actually quite the turn on to him- tasting like pancakes, and since Patricia obviously wouldn't have the sense to buy such a thing, he did it for her. "You got me _pancake _flavored lip gloss?"

"Surprise!" Eddie offered weakly, closing his eyes for the outburst that was soon to come. But when he cracked an eye open, all he saw was his girlfriend, rolling her eyes and applying a generous amount of the gloss on to her lips. Eddie grinned, happy if not a little surprised that she was putting it on. Patricia looked up expectantly.

"Well? You going to kiss me or what?" she asked, standing up and facing him.

And he obliged, pressing her lips against his.

Buying her pancake flavored lip gloss was no doubt the best idea he had ever had.

* * *

"And he got her a _present _for no reason," Joy sighed, nudging Jerome. "How come you never do that for me?"

Jerome sighed, burying his face in his hands, "I'm going to kill Edison for making me look bad." Alfie and Fabian laughed at the scene, and KT looked up from where she was setting the table.

"Hey, Fabian? Would you go get Patricia and Eddie to come down for dinner?" Fabian's eyes widened in fear- usually, he would be all for it, but after walking in on them one too many times, he quickly shook his head. He did not need to see them in lip-lock again.

"No!" He almost screamed, trying to wipe the image of Eddie and Patricia out of his head.

KT's eyebrows furrowed, "But-"

Fabian was almost out of the room, "You can't make me!"

**Poor traumatized Fabian.**

**But there ****_is _****such a thing as pancake flavored lip gloss!**


	69. Asking Again

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own House of Anubis.**

**PROMPTED BY: xXAquaMangoXx**

Eddie grinned, throwing a piece of food into Patricia's open mouth. They had been playing this game for ages now, trying to see who had the best aim.

It was a moonlight picnic date that Eddie had set up, and _yes_, maybe that was extremely predictable, but he couldn't think of anything else. Patricia didn't 'do' restaurants so they didn't have many options when they wanted to go on dates.

But nevertheless, it had been a fun night. Once they finished most of the food, they resorted to throwing the leftovers at each other. Neither wanted the night to end, because if it ended, then that would mean the last date for a while. Eddie was going back to America for the summer, and Patricia was staying in England. Sure, they had calling and texting, but it was different this time around. Last year, Patricia had gone to America with him, and when she left, they were broken up, so there was no sense to communicate. This year, though, they would have to function in a long distance relationship.

It had been an idea at the back of Eddie's mind for a while now: to invite Patricia to America with him again. He really wanted to spend his summer with her, and he had convinced himself it would be better this time around. Now all he had to do was convince _her _of that.

"Hey, Yacker?" he asked, stopping their little game and looking up nervously. Patricia smiled at him, not knowing what was coming next.

"Yeah?"

"I, uh, have something to ask you."

Her eyes widened, "Whoa, weasel, I love you too and all, but aren't we just a little too young?" She obviously looked frightened, thinking it was a marriage proposal, and Eddie snorted. Some part of him loved that they could say 'I love you' to each other so _casually_, as if they were talking about the weather. It comforted him. Patricia loved him.

"I'm not proposing to you," he laughed, watching her visibly calm down. He winked, "Though that is coming soon." Patricia whacked his shoulder and he grinned, pulling her towards him so that they were side by side. Eddie lowered his voice, "I just wanted to ask you…if you would like to come to America with me again."

She tensed and he felt it. Eddie kept talking, "Okay, I know what you're thinking. But it's going to be different, okay? Last time, you broke up with me because you were scared of the commitment, right?" Patricia nodded, and Eddie intertwined their fingers. "But you're not scared now, Yacker. We got back together…I told you I love you…and besides, my mom wants to see you again." He laughed, "I think she loves you more than she loves me."

"I don't know, Eddie…"

"_Please, _Yacker," Eddie whined, placing a kiss on her cheek. "You know how bored I'm going to be without you! _Please?_" Patricia wracked her mind for an excuse as to not go, because she had a feeling this was not going to go well. America was a place full of bad omens for her, forget that her boyfriend was American.

"What if-" she started.

"No," Eddie said firmly. "_No _what ifs. We're going to be _fine_." He lowered his voice again, "_Please_, Patricia? I love you?"

And it's because she realizes how important this is- he used her actual name- that she finally nods, leaning into Eddie and listening to him talk animatedly about America, as if she's never been. And she can't help but think _how similar _this is to the year before, when he asked her to come to America the first time. There's worry churning in the pit of her stomach, and she ignores it, telling herself that this will not be a repeat of last year.

* * *

Eddie gives her a curt nod as he walks into Anubis House again, suitcase rolling behind him. Patricia just glares at him slightly, turning back to Joy, and he sighs.

They've broken up again.

There's something about America, or maybe his hometown, that has to be causing this, and he sighs. Patricia was right- maybe he shouldn't have invited her to America again, considering how _well _it went the time before.

And when the two break the news to the whole house- that they've split up- Eddie sees Alfie and Jerome whispering to each other, and he's just close enough to hear:

"I give them a week till they get back together."

"I say two."

"Shall we bet on it, Alfred?"

"We shall."


	70. Hey Girlfriend

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own House of Anubis.**

**Nobody prompted it.**

She hates it when he talks to other girls.

It's not as if they're even dating, so it's not like she should have a problem with it. And it's _not _as if she likes him-

Oh, screw this. She likes him.

Patricia Williamson likes Eddie Miller.

The only real problem is _telling _him- she's never been good with admitting her feelings. She's never even _had _a boyfriend, so the idea that, if she did choose to confess to him, he could be her boyfriend…it scared her a bit. She didn't like the way he made her felt- so conflicted about everything, so confused about what to do. She didn't like that there was this sudden urge within her to almost _impress _him, she didn't like that he had the power over him to make her feel like this. That smirk, those eyes…

Yes, Patricia Williamson _definitely _likes Eddie Miller.

And now she's watching him talk to another girl with that same stupid smirk plastered on his face that's usually reserved for her. While she doesn't know the girl, it's obvious that the girl's no good for him, running her fingers up his arm until she's squeezing his biceps. Patricia grits her teeth and hopes Eddie will push the girl away, but no, he just runs a hand through his hair and opens his mouth.

Oh no.

What if he's going to ask her out?

The thought makes Patricia jump up- there has to be some way to stop this, and she's piecing a plan together as she strides over to the two, the girl glaring at her for interrupting their alone time. Hesitantly, Patricia grabs Eddie's hand and intertwines their fingers, jealousy washing over her and pure adrenaline pushing her forward.

"Um, Yacker-"

"Hey, boyfriend," Patricia grins, glancing at Eddie before turning to the threat of a girl. Eddie raises an eyebrow beside her but he doesn't pull away from her, doesn't break the grip they share.

They're not _really _boyfriend and girlfriend, of course, even though both wants to hold those titles so badly. The other girl crosses her arms and Eddie gives her a nervous smile before turning to Patricia, thoroughly confused by her actions. He's not objecting, but don't they need to discuss this? "Yacker, we're not-"

But before he can finish her lips are on his, and _wow_, does he love this. He's imagined kissing Patricia before, but his dreams are nothing compared to reality for once. Patricia's hands are tangled in his hair and he's trying to pull her _closer_, _closer_, but soon enough there's no space left between them. It's Patricia who pulls away first, breathless and looking to the spot where the other girl once stood, now gone, and Eddie's still quite astonished they kissed, but he gets over it quickly.

"You got jealous, didn't you?" Eddie smirks, hands still on her waist.

"I could leave," Patricia snarls, and Eddie fumbles to correct his words. While it wasn't his intention to make her jealous, he is so glad that she did, because it seems that's the only way she'd confess her feelings.

"No, don't go," Eddie pleads, tightening his grip to stop her. "Hey, girlfriend," he mumbles, nearing her lips. They can discuss later.

And Patricia smiles against him.

That went a lot better than expected.


	71. Pinky Promises

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own House of Anubis.**

**PROMPTED BY: Love2Write21**

"It won't work!" Fabian yelled, entering the scene and sweeping his eyes over the crowd. Eddie, Sophia, KT, and the other freshman all stood in front of him. "The ceremony. It won't work."

"And why not?" Sophia roared, grabbing KT's wrist. "I _have _a sacrifice!"

Fabian shook his head, slowing his breaths, "The sacrifice has to wear the symbol of Ra that was on the valedictorian medal!"

"Mara?" Eddie's eyes widened- Mara was the valedictorian, so surely she would be wearing the medal. Fabian paused, fear crossing over his face as he looked at his best friend. How was he supposed to tell Eddie the truth- that it was _Patricia _who was wearing the medal? He distinctly remembered her looping it around her neck after Willow had handed it to her for safekeeping. _Patricia _was the one wearing the symbol of Ra, she was the new sacrifice. But Eddie would be _crushed _if Fabian told him that!

"No," Fabian said. "Eddie, I don't know how to say this, but it's Patricia."

Eddie froze.

_Patricia_? No, no, _no_…she was _not _the sacrifice, he was not letting Sophia give up his girlfriend to Ra. It couldn't be true- _Mara _had to be the sacrifice, Patricia _couldn't _leave him, she just couldn't! He _needed _her- he was ripped up into shreds when they broke up, what would happen if she ceased to exist?

"Eddie," Fabian started, but Sophia cut in, cackling.

"The Osirian's _girlfriend_," she drawled, letting go of KT, who instantly looked up, returned to her normal state. She went over to Fabian, who explained everything as Sophia talked. "Oh, how fitting."

"Do not touch her!" Eddie roared, just as Patricia came into view, acting like a zombie. She looked brainwashed- a blank look was on her face and she was walking stiffly. Eddie quickly placed himself in front of her, putting his hands on his shoulders and watching her with pleading eyes. "Patricia, stop, this isn't you!"

But she pushed him to the ground and went over to Sophia, who grinned and placed a hand on her shoulder. Eddie quickly got back up, eyes filled with fury.

"Yes, you'll do," Sophia laughed humorlessly, glancing at Eddie before turning back to Patricia. "I never _did _like you, Patricia."

"Stop!" Eddie screamed, face turning red as he tackled Sophia. He dusted himself off and got up, looking over at Patricia once more. He quickly reached to unclasp the necklace, but Patricia held his arms in place. "_Yacker_," he breathed out, and as he had her distracted, Fabian rushed up behind Patricia and took off the necklace.

"_No_!" Sophia cried, lunging after Fabian, who threw the necklace to Dexter, who stuffed it in his pants in a panic. As she charged for him, Patricia clutched her head, feeling weird. Eddie watched her carefully, and Patricia shook her head.

"How did I get _here_?" she asked, rubbing her head.

"Doesn't matter," Eddie sighed, glad she was back to normal. He was about to kiss her when a sudden voice rang in his head: _the osirian will give his life to save the world_.

His destiny.

"There's only one way for me to stop this," Eddie suddenly said, his strong Osirian feelings coming into play. Patricia looked stricken as she recognized the face he usually wore when he got visions or such.

"Wait, Eddie, you can't-"

"I _have _to," Eddie let out a long breath and gave her one last hug.

Patricia eyed him, suspicious tears wetting her eyes. Eddie grabbed her by the shoulders, "Hey, I'll be back, okay?" Even though he wasn't sure he would be, he still said it just to comfort her.

Patricia nodded, "Don't leave me, Weasel. Go and save the world and then you come _right _back here, yeah?" Her voice was shaky as she jabbed a finger to his chest to accompany her command. He was sure she was crying now. Eddie looked up at the sky- Ra was getting angry and it was time, but he turned back to Patricia again and kissed her once more, separating and holding up his pinky.

"I promise," he said, and for once, Patricia didn't mock him, locking her pinky with his.

_I promise_.

**Hope you liked it! And can I just say again, I'm really excited to see everyone's one-shots tomorrow! Everyone's been leaving sneak peeks and teasers and I'm ecstatic now. I've written two Peddie one shots but they're too long to be put in this series, so I'm about to do some shameless self promoting and say check them out if you have the time!**


	72. So Weird

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own House of Anubis.**

**PROMPTED BY: staystronglivelong**

Eddie grinned, taking out the ring and putting it on top of Patricia's strawberry ice cream. He was finally proposing to her, and he wanted to make it special. Everyone else just got down on one knee, but he was doing something great. He had put the ring in her ice cream and they were going to sit on one of the park benches, where Patricia would notice the ring and then say yes.

He didn't think she would come close to swallowing it.

* * *

Patricia coughed, clutching her chest until something popped out of her mouth and into her hand. A ring? She quirked an eyebrow before looking over at Eddie, who was smiling weakly.

"Marry me?" he squeaked out. He thought he was being _romantic_- how would he have known Patricia would've almost choked on it? Sure, it was dark, but Patricia really should've looked at her ice cream before she took a bite. It wasn't _his _fault she wasn't watchful of what she was eating.

"I was _choking_," Patricia seethed, wiping the ring on her shirt and licking her ice cream.

"But now you're not?" Eddie offered before sighing. Whenever he tried to make a romantic gesture for Patricia, it failed big time. He rolled his eyes, handing his chocolate ice cream to Patricia and getting down on his knee like he had dreaded he would have to. He looked up at her with pleading eyes, "Patricia Williamson, will you marry me?"

Patricia eyed him for a minute and scoffed, "That's it?"

Eddie's heart sank- she didn't want to marry him! He looked up, willing himself not to break down then and there, and quickly caught the gleam in her eyes. Everything clicked, he had known her long enough to know that she loved to tease him like this- this was one of Patricia's games, wasn't it? He played along, "What do you mean 'that's it'?"

"I don't get a nice speech?"

"Um, okay, well, I was in love with you since the first time we met-"

"No, you weren't," Patricia rolled her eyes. "Whatever, I'll have to think about it."

"_Think about it_?"

"Well, yeah," she shrugged. "It depends, you know?" She grinned and Eddie was quick to catch up, beaming. Somehow, this was the girl he wanted to spend the rest of his life with, the one who would constantly have him running in circles.

"Oh?" he faked surprise. "On what?"

"On whether you let me have your ice cream or not," Patricia said, smile widening.

"Uh, I stood in line for that," Eddie objected, thinking of _that _night, right after they defeated Ammut.

"Well, maybe I just won't marry you then," Patricia said, taking a lick of her ice cream.

"Fine."

"Fine!"

The two sat in silence for a while, finishing off their ice cream, Patricia turned away from him. Eddie held onto the ring, looking at his watch and counting the seconds. _Three, two, one_-

"Yes!" Patricia finally screamed, turning to him and grabbing the ring and sliding it on her finger. She threw herself on top of him, kissing him forcefully on the lips, the taste of chocolate and strawberry mingling. "Yes, yes, a million times yes!"

Eddie laughed, holding on to her to stop her from falling. "And it didn't even cost me my chocolate ice cream," he said proudly, to which Patricia rolled her eyes, pulling away and admiring her ring. Eddie looked over at her- he _knew _his proposal would work! Okay, so _maybe _she had almost choked, and _maybe _there had been that scary moment he thought she wasn't going to marry him...but hey! They were engaged now!

* * *

"Wait, so she said no…then maybe…then no…then yes?" Alfie sighed, rubbing his head. He loved both Patricia and Eddie, but their relationship confused him to no end. He shook his head, scratching his alien footie pajamas and putting on his tinfoil hat, "You guys are _so _weird."


	73. Sinner Stories

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own House of Anubis.**

**PROMPTED BY: THLadyNightshade**

"Eddie?" Patricia rubbed her head and looked at the wall, which now had RFS printed on it in swirls of color. Had she done that? Sure, she had a marker in her hand, but she didn't exactly remember vandalizing the school.

Actually, all around her people were voicing their questions and squinting as if they were trying to remember just as she was. Patricia saw a lot of people fixing their uniforms and Mr. Sweet looking flustered as he looked around at the walls, which were covered with graffiti. She didn't remember the school looking this bad- the last thing she remembered was-

_Oh_.

Eddie.

Cheating on her.

The thought made her want to break down all over again, and it didn't help that she saw Eddie was coming over to her right now, pushing through throngs of people. She turned around, hoping he would pass her without knowing, but his hand gripped her shoulder and spun her around, wrapping her in a hug.

"I missed you," he whispered into her neck, holding her tighter. Patricia looked confused by his behavior- they didn't do this in public, hell, they didn't even do this kind of stuff in _private_. And why were they even hugging? The last thing they had done was fought- she told him she hated him- what, did he think a hug would just make it better?

Patricia pushed him away, scowling, "_What _do you think you're doing?"

Eddie looked slightly clueless and even heartbroken, "Yacker, you were-"

"Don't call me that," she snapped. "You _cheated _on me!"

Eddie looked almost relieved, "Is that what this is all about? I _didn't _cheat, okay? That was Denby, messing with your head. Y-you don't remember?" He looked cautious but she shook her head and crossed her arms. Was she supposed to remember? The way Eddie was treating her was as if they hadn't seen each other in weeks…had something happened that she didn't know about?

"You were a sinner," Eddie started, gulping.

"That's not something to joke about!" Patricia finally said. How could he accuse her of something like that? She would _remember _if she was a sinner.

"Well, then it's good I'm not joking," Eddie scowled, feeling snappy. All he had wanted was a happy reunion with his girlfriend, but no, when had anything ever been that simple? Of course Patricia didn't believe him. In fact, she still looked taken aback. He took advantage of her speechlessness and continued, "You don't remember _anything_?"

"I remember that you cheated on me!"

"I didn't cheat!" Eddie pleaded with her. "That was _Denby_! Patricia, you've got to believe me, I wouldn't cheat on you!"

"But the messages-"

"Were created by Denby so that you would get angry so that she could use you as a sinner," Eddie finished, and though Patricia still looked skeptical, she looked as if she was close to believing him. It _did_ make sense after all- Denby had been collecting sinners and that would've been the perfect way.

"So…I was a sinner?" Patricia asked slowly, coming to grasps with it all. She spoke so lowly that if he wasn't standing so close he wouldn't have heard it. They still weren't touching but the fact that they were talking was enough for now. "So _I _was the one bringing you all down?"

"But that wasn't really you, Yacker-"

"_I _was holding you back and _I _was working against you and-"

"Stop!" Eddie commanded, shaking her by the shoulders. "That wasn't you."

"But-"

"_That. Wasn't. You_. That was a stupid sinner."

Patricia nodded, but she still looked guilty, and Eddie wondered if this would be the right time to kiss her. He was awkward with comforting and didn't know what to say, but luckily, she spoke up before him, "…how long?"

"…what?"

"How long was I a sinner?"

"Uh, a couple weeks?"

Patricia looked afraid to ask her next question, locking eyes with him, "Did I hurt you?"

"The only thing that hurt was when you said you hated me," Eddie said softly, and Patricia winced at the memory. "I wouldn't cheat on you, Patricia. You know that." It was no secret that Eddie had blamed himself for Patricia's capture for a while now- even though Denby had planted the messages, he could've stopped Patricia from leaving. He could've done _something _to prevent her from becoming a sinner.

Patricia scanned him to figure out whether he was lying or not, narrowing her eyes. Eddie tapped his foot impatiently as everyone else cleared out of the halls, ready to go back to their respective house. He was ready to kiss her himself when she finally grabbed him by the collar, murmuring an 'I'm so sorry' against his lips before crashing into him. Eddie stroked her back as they kissed, and when they separated, he grinned wildly.

"You're back," he said, swinging their hands playfully. He was in too good of a mood to care about anything but this, right now. "_You're back_."

"Never wanted to leave, Krueger," she said. "Tell me _everything_, yeah?"

"_Everything_?"

"Yeah, what did I do?"

Eddie bit his lip nervously, "You sure you want to hear this?"

"Tell me!"

Eddie sighed, wrapping an arm around her and tugging her close, "Well, first, Sinner Patricia-"

"You mean me?"

"No, Sinner Patricia. There's a difference between you and her."

**I hate this one, but I've been trying to fill prompts. I have like six left but I don't really feel like writing any of them (I'm trying, I swear) so if someone wants to prompt me, go ahead! I'll try my best to write it out!**

**Oh, and I recently got a prompt that asked for Patricia's insecurities while making out. I know there's another one shot in a series like this that addresses the same topic and I don't really know how to fill the prompt without it sounding the same as the other author's. I'm sorry, but I don't think I can write it. :(**


	74. Cheek Kisses

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own House of Anubis.**

**Nobody prompted it, but I will be writing xXAquaMangoXx's prompt next. :)**

"I was here first!" A six year old Patricia Williamson whined, tugging on the swing. Across from her, an Eddie Miller of the same age was pulling on his side of the swing, pouting. Patricia glared at him, hoping to scare him off like she had the other kids, but Eddie seemed unfazed and it bugged her.

"_I _was here first!" Eddie exclaimed, firmly grasping the swing with his little hands.

"No, _I _was!"

"_No_, I was!"

"You talk weird!"

"_You _talk weird!"

"Please stop fighting!" Both Eddie and Patricia whipped around to see a small brunette looking near tears. Fabian Rutter sighed, shaking his head and gesturing to the other swing. "There are _two _swings! Patricia, you can go on one and Eddie can go on the other."

"But I like _this _swing!" Eddie insisted, stamping his foot and glaring at Patricia. Patricia stuck her tongue out at him and he returned it.

"Take turns!" Fabian said as if it were obvious. "Or I'll call the teacher." Eddie and Patricia both fell silent at the threat- their teacher, Mr. Victor, wasn't known for empathizing. Most days, he scared them all very badly, and none of the kids talked to him unless they needed to.

"I get to go first," Patricia said, and Eddie opened his mouth to argue. Fabian cut him off.

"Eddie," Fabian wagged his finger the way he had seen Mr. Victor do so many times. Patricia had _clearly _called it and now she could take five minutes on the swing before giving it over to Eddie.

Eddie crossed his arms but let Patricia sit on the seat. He went to go stand behind her and placed his hands on her back and gently pushed. Fabian nodded approvingly before catching up with Joy, who was walking around with a flower.

* * *

"Higher!" Patricia demanded, wrapping her hands around the chains. Eddie pushed her again, getting angry by now- _stupid _girls! Why did _Patricia _get to go on the swing first? This was so unfair! He pushed harder on her back, watching her swing higher. Patricia laughed, throwing her head back, and Eddie pouted. That should've been _him _on the swing. He pushed harder than he wanted to in anger, and suddenly, Patricia wasn't in the air but instead lying on the ground.

"Ow!" Eddie looked up when he heard her voice, face lying in the wooden mulch. He looked around for Mr. Victor, but he was nowhere to be seen, and Eddie was glad. Pushing people landed you with a stern talking to that he wasn't prepared to handle.

Eddie rushed over next to her and gently tapped Patricia's shoulder. Where was Fabian? Patricia looked up, tears streaming down her face as she brushed wood chips off herself.

"M-my leg," she sobbed and Eddie panicked, trying to shush her. He gently pressed a finger to her ankle, which was now swelling up. Patricia cried even harder at the contact and he hastily stepped away from her.

She tried to get up but it hurt and she landed back in the mulch.

"Shh, Mr. Victor doesn't like it when we cry," Eddie said, keeping an eye out.

"You- you're a slime ball," Patricia wailed, and Eddie opened his mouth to say something when Nurse Trudy's warm voice filled his ears.

"Oh my, what happened?"

"Eddie pushed me!" Patricia accused, pointing a finger, and soon enough Nurse Trudy had turned to him with a disapproving look.

"I did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did _not_!"

Nurse Trudy sighed, scooping up Patricia in her arms before calling Mr. Victor over to deal with Eddie. The small boy gulped fearfully as the man walked over, an intimidating glare on his face.

"Mr. Miller…"

* * *

"You pushed Patricia!" Fabian gasped, turning to Eddie, Joy standing next to him.

"That's _mean_," Joy seconded, nodding, the flower now in her hair. Eddie crossed his arms as he sat on the time out position. Patricia was a couple tables away, resting her sprained ankle. He did feel a _little _bad, but not much. It wasn't entirely his fault, right? "You should give her this," Joy said, eyes wide as she handed over the flower in her hair. Eddie narrowed his eyes, not understanding why everyone was making such a big deal out of it.

"Yeah," Fabian nodded, pressing the flower into Eddie's palm.

"Want to go play house?" Joy asked Fabian. "I can be the mummy and you can be the daddy!" Fabian nodded eagerly and Eddie looked down at the flower. There would be no harm in giving Patricia the flower, but what would people think?

Nurse Trudy came over a bit later, "That's a nice flower, dearie. Are you giving it to a certain someone?" She looked over to Patricia, who looked rather cross at being left out of play time. "I'm sure Patricia would enjoy having it." She gave Eddie a light push in the right direction, and the boy stood up clutching the flower tightly in his hands.

* * *

"I don't like flowers," Patricia wrinkled her nose and handed it back to Eddie.

"Nurse Trudy told me to give it to you," Eddie stuck his tongue out playfully, and so did Patricia. Just then, Nurse Trudy walked over, beaming at the two.

"Isn't that nice of Eddie, Patricia?" Nurse Trudy asked. "Say thank you, lovely!" Patricia opened her mouth to argue when she saw Joy behind Eddie, kissing Fabian on the cheek. As soon as the two separated, Fabian blushed and ran away.

Patricia wanted Eddie to run away too.

So she quickly pressed her lips to his cheek almost shyly, and sure enough, Eddie looked disgusted when Patricia pulled back.

"_Ew_!" he exclaimed, wiping his cheek. "_Cooties_!" Patricia grinned as he ran off to the bathroom behind Fabian to wash it off. It was only then that she realized he had left the flower, and she picked it up and brought it to her nose, careful to make sure no one was watching.

At least it smelled nice.

* * *

"Girls are so weird," Eddie said, scrubbing at his cheek with the soap. Fabian nodded beside him, looking near tears.

"I'm sick," Fabian wailed. "I have cooties!" Eddie stepped away from him, not wanting to get infected, and Fabian left the bathroom crying. Eddie was left standing in front of the mirror, where he drew a hand to the cheek that Patricia had kissed.

He'd be lying if he said he didn't like it just a _little _bit.

* * *

"I always knew they were going to get married," Trudy beamed, microphone in hand. Eddie smiled over at Patricia and clutched her hand under the table. "I remember when they were six and Patricia kissed Eddie's cheek to scare him off!" Patricia had indeed explained to Trudy the reasoning behind the kiss after Eddie ran off, and to this day, she still remembered.

Today though, Patricia pecked his cheek once more, and Eddie grinned, drawing her close before whispering in her ear.

"Not scaring me off this time, Yacker."


	75. Ron and Hermione

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own House of Anubis or Harry Potter.**

**Um nobody prompted it; it just came to me...**

It was no secret that Eddie Miller loved Harry Potter.

And when he said 'loved', he wasn't exaggerating. He was as big of a geek as any, not that he'd ever let Fabian know, lest he be sucked into roommate bonding movie marathons or such.

He had read the books at an early age and enjoyed them to this day. He had watched the movies…and then re-watched them a billion more times. When he first came to England, at the train station, waiting for a train that would eventually take him to Anubis House, he 'accidently' crashed into a brick column just to check that the platform nine and three fourths didn't really exist. An old man helped him up that day, and while Eddie had sworn it was just a clumsy mistake, the man had shook his head and muttered a 'that Harry Potter, very dangerous.'

When Eddie first came to Anubis House, he secretly gave everyone a name. Maybe Nina could've been Harry Potter, but he assigned that to Fabian, because Fabian looked an awful lot like the boy and was curious and studious like Harry too.

Patricia quickly became Hermione since the first day, for Hermione was the one who talked too much. Maybe he could've made Mara the Hermione, because Mara was obviously a bit of a know-it-all, but no. Mara…she just didn't fit the position.

And Eddie? Eddie considered himself Ron. Not the head of the operation, but not so far behind. Cracking bitter jokes, big appetite, stubborn. Fabian's best friend. And it was then that he figured out why Patricia was the Hermione in his head. Because he was the Ron, and Ron and Hermione were that destined couple that everyone knew would work out. And back then, Eddie had wanted to be that destined couple with Patricia.

* * *

"You're going to love these, I swear," Eddie promised, popping in the DVD. He looked over to Patricia, who looked bored already and was munching on her popcorn. He had asked her if she had ever seen the Harry Potter movies the other day, to which she had answered a casual 'no.'

Which would just not do.

So here they were, on Eddie's bed, staring at the computer screen as the opening music began playing. Eddie turned to Patricia and his heart almost ached- how could she be so close yet be so far at the same time? They weren't together at the moment, and they probably never would be. He was stupid for thinking it, but as the movie started, Eddie forgot about it and beamed excitedly, pointing everyone out. ("That's Harry-" "Yes, I know that's Harry, I'm not _stupid_, Eddie.")

It was when Hermione was introduced did Eddie teasingly nudge Patricia, "That's you."

"That is _not _me," Patricia rolled her eyes. Hermione was super smart, like Mara, and Patricia didn't really try in school. She didn't really see the similarities.

"Yes it is," Eddie frowned. "Because I'm Ron." Maybe that was a mistake, telling her that, but Patricia seemed to ignore the comment.

It was when they reached the last movie did Eddie glance at Patricia. The last couple movies had definitely hinted towards a romantic relationship between Ron and Hermione, and Patricia had to have picked up on that. It was only when they kissed did Patricia look over at Eddie, eyes wide.

"But you said- and if I'm-" Patricia started, obviously shocked. Eddie decided to play it cool, trying to make his next sentence as suave as possible. He leaned over to her ear:

"Want to be the Hermione to my Ron?"

He definitely expected a different reaction to the one he got. Patricia pulled away, a tiny smirk playing on her lips. "Thought you'd never ask," she murmured, kissing him. Eddie held her close, memorized the feel of her lips. The sounds of an ongoing battle filled his ears, but every other sense was filled by Patricia. He smelled her perfume, felt her lips, closed his eyes. They pulled apart a while later and he took the chance to speak.

"W-wow."

Patricia fought to keep the red from her cheeks, looking down shyly at the empty popcorn bowl.

"Hey, Eddie?"

"Yeah?"

"I've already seen all eight movies."

"…so you, uh, knew that Ron and Hermione-"

"Course I did."


	76. Moving In

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own House of Anubis**.

**PROMPTED BY: xXAquaMangoXx and Guest.**

**So this is really fluffy and pointless because I really couldn't find a reason for conflict. Hope it makes you smile!**

Eddie sighed, wiping his forehead and shaking off the sweat as he placed the last box in his apartment. Who knew Patricia's boxes could be so heavy?

But the thought made him smile anyway, because each box was just another reminder that his girlfriend was actually moving in with him. He looked over to Patricia, who was already prying open one of the boxes. She came over to his apartment so often that some of her stuff was already here, so unpacking shouldn't be that hard.

He snaked his arms around her waist from behind and pecked her cheek. He could practically feel Patricia rolling her eyes at him, but neither separated from the other. "We're moving in together," Eddie beamed. "This is, like, a_ huge _milestone in our relationship!"

"Want to call Amber over to take a picture for the scrapbooks?" Patricia joked, placing some clothes in the dresser. She blushed as she pulled out her undergarments, hastily stuffing them in a drawer. She turned to Eddie and wagged a finger, "If you make a joke about that, I _swear _I will…" Eddie smirked but raised his hands in mock surrender.

"Aren't you excited?" he prodded, poking her side.

"I'm _trying _to unpack," Patricia laughed, prying his hand off of her and opening another drawer.

"Do that later!" Eddie pouted, looking childish. "Let's do something else now!"

"Like what?" Patricia raised an eyebrow as Eddie wiggled his.

"_Well_…" Eddie started, and Patricia blushed, opening another box and trying to change the subject. Eddie and she didn't have sex often, but now that they had their own apartment, she wasn't sure what would happen.

"Could you help me?" she asked, running a hand through her hair. "The sooner we get this done-"

"No, no work!" Eddie protested, shaking his head.

"Eddie, we have to finish unpacking at some point-"

"And we will, just later!" He latched on to her hand and batted his eyes playfully, a pout on his lips. Patricia openly laughed at the sight.

"I swear you're the girl in this relationship." Eddie blinked stupidly before grinning wickedly and crossing his arms.

"Oh yeah? Would a girl be able to do this?"

"What do you- Eddie, put me _down_!" Somehow, Eddie had hoisted Patricia onto his back, and he laughed, running through his apartment madly. "Eddie! You _slime ball_! Put me down _now_!"

"Okay," he shrugged, going to the couch and dropping her abruptly. Patricia shrieked as her back hit the cushions, and Eddie chuckled at the look on her face. She gaped, opening her mouth and closing it again as if trying to figure out something to say. She should've seen that one coming, remembering in high school when they were setting up for the dance. "There. I put you down."

"That's not what I meant," Patricia spat, sitting up. "Remind me why I decided to live here again," she said. To anyone else, it might've looked as if she really meant it. But Eddie knew her well enough to know she was teasing as usual.

"Because you love me?" Eddie tried, and Patricia shrugged. "…because Joy was bugging you."

"Yeah, that's it," Patricia teased lightly before letting out a yawn.

"No!" Eddie said, horrified as her eyelids drooped. "Don't go to sleep!"

"Why not?" Patricia asked lazily, stretching out on the couch. "Can you get me a blanket?"

"I don't know where it is," Eddie surveyed the room, surrounded by boxes. "Besides, how are you tired? _I _lifted all the boxes!"

"And I supervised," Patricia muttered, closing her eyes and patting the couch. Eddie took it as an invitation and shifted her so that he could lie down too. He wrapped his arms around her, remembering a time that she would rather have walked into a hailstorm than cuddled with him like this. But they were matured now, and if, on occasion, they wanted to be cliché and do these kind of things, then they could. And it was nice to have their own apartment- Eddie used to share with Fabian, who would always end up walking in on them when Patricia came over, just like in high school. Eddie liked to tell himself that Fabian had moved in with Mara because of the many times he had walked in on Eddie and Patricia.

"We're moving in together!" Eddie whispered. "We can do this every day!"

"No, we can't," Patricia objected sleepily. "My back will hurt if we keep sleeping on the sofa."

"...but _still _we're moving in together!"

"Yeah, yeah, just shut up and don't make me regret it."

**Yes, Fabian is always walking in on them, even years later.**


	77. Feet Fears

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own House of Anubis**.

**Nobody prompted it**.

"You're scared of _feet_?"

Eddie couldn't hold back his laughter this time and doubled over, clutching his stomach as he entered her room. He would've never thought Patricia would be scared of feet- maybe something normal, like spiders or clowns. But Alfie had let it slip earlier in the day and the look on Patricia's face only confirmed it. She really _was _scared of one of her own body parts.

"No," she denied nervously. "W-who told you that?"

"Alfie," Eddie choked out, stumbling over to her bed and collapsing onto it, body shaking with laughter. "So all I have to do is shove my feet in your face and you'll scream?"

"Eddie, don't you _dare-_" Patricia sent him a warning glance but it was too late, he was already edging his feet closer to her face. She let out a small yelp, even though she had seen it coming, and quickly looked away as Eddie continued his mindless torture. Patricia tried to glare at him but couldn't stand the sight of those…of those…_things _and finally pulled her knees to her chest and buried her face inside so that she couldn't see anything. Feet being so close to her face always made her scared and nervous; they brought back bad times of giving her grandmother foot massages, the wrinkly pale skin forced upon her. That was probably why Patricia was so afraid of feet, why they were her hugest, yet most unreasonable fear. Piper had massaged their grandfather's feet, which were never as bad as their grandmother's. "_Eddie_," she whined into the darkness, eyes still closed. "Stop it! I don't like feet!"

But Eddie just laughed once more, because, as usual, it was all a joke to him. He leaned his feet over further so that they were stroking her hair and digging into her skull, and it was only then that Patricia finally let out a whimper. Eddie's laughs slowed and his feet paused in midair- he hadn't known her fear was _this _serious. He had never even heard Patricia whimper before this moment.

"Yacker?" he asked, expecting her to laugh and say this was a prank, but her voice came out shakily.

"_Put. Your. Feet. Down." _Eddie obeyed quickly and shook her shoulders.

"Hey, hey, Yacker. It's okay, my feet are on the ground now, see?" Patricia cautiously lifted her head and Eddie gestured towards his feet. She let out a long breath before calming down, her racing heart slowing. Eddie placed a hand on her back and she unraveled herself carefully, eyeing him worriedly.

"That was mean," she muttered, keeping watch, just in case Eddie decided to shove his feet back in her face.

"I didn't think you were _actually _scared-"

"Well, I am," Patricia replied shortly, crossing her arms. Eddie scratched the back of his neck awkwardly, not sure what to say. Patricia was definitely mad at him now and he wasn't sure what he could say to make it better.

"C'mon, Yacker, you have to admit, feet isn't the most common fear. How was I supposed to know you were _this _scared? It's actually a kind of stupid fear, really…" Eddie trailed off when he saw her glaring at him and quickly corrected himself. "Not stupid. Not stupid at all. I know, like, _ten _people with the fear of feet-"

"Yeah, right," Patricia scoffed. "Cut it out, Eddie." He nodded again, not sure what to say once more. He hated when it was quiet between him and Patricia- at least when they were shouting, he knew what she was feeling. He decided to make the first move:

"So…will you forgive me?" Eddie asked, reaching for her hand, sincerity oozing from him.

"You didn't say sorry," Patricia pointed out smartly.

"_Fine_, I'm sorry for shoving my feet in your face," Eddie rattled off, well aware of how they worked. Patricia got angry, they argued, he ended up giving a half-hearted apology, they snogged a bit, and by the end of the day they were back to usual. Considering Patricia got angry almost every day at multiple times a day, he had enough time to memorize the system.

"You stink at apologies," Patricia muttered, and Eddie scoffed.

"Like _you're _any better?" Eddie snorted, remembering the few awkward apologies Patricia had given him. She sneered at him but couldn't think of an argument, so she stayed quiet. Eddie scooted closer and wrapped a comforting arm around her shoulder, "Hey, don't worry, I'm the Osirian. I'll protect you from all the _big bad scary feet _in the world."

"I am so going to murder Alfie."

"Yeah, could you do it after he eats his banana pancakes? At least he'll die happy."


	78. Fabian Remembers

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own House of Anubis.**

**PROMPTED BY: sibunadiaries**

Maybe Patricia and Eddie didn't remember the first time Fabian ever walked in on them kissing.

Oh, but Fabian did.

Fabian did very well.

He still blushes profusely at the thought of it, turning such a deep shade of red that KT has to come over and ask if he's okay. To which he nods, of course, but his mind is plagued with those memories.

* * *

The first time he walked in on them, he had been coming to get a book on Egyptian history from his room because Nina was interested in reading it. He had been in a fairly good mood that day, and even began humming a little as he walked to his door. He didn't even _think _about knocking- which, in hindsight, would've been the right thing to do. He hadn't even considered that Patricia and Eddie might be..._ahem_.

But no, he had walked straight in to see the two on Eddie's bed, kissing as if the world was going to end tomorrow. It was obviously an intense snogging session, Patricia's fingers knotted in his hair and his hands creeping up her shirt.

Fabian was sure he had never blushed harder in his life.

He gave a small yelp and the two pulled apart, Patricia hastily fixing her shirt and Eddie combing a hand through his hair nervously. "Hi, Fabian," he chuckled slightly, while Patricia looked rather annoyed.

"Don't you _knock_?" she sneered, but even her cheeks were red, proving she was mortified as well. She straightened out her shirt once more, trying to avoid his eyes.

"I- I'm s-sorry, I-I d-d-didn't k-know," he stammered out, turning around. He started searching for his book, which he conveniently couldn't find at the moment. He glanced back at Eddie, who was still trying to brush his hair into its normal style, and his cheeks burned again. "H-have you s-seen m-m-my b-book?"

"Um," Eddie dragged the word out, looking around. Patricia finally shifted and Eddie blushed, grabbing the book from underneath her. Fabian practically groaned- they had _snogged _on his favorite book, how gross was that? "Here."

Fabian nodded, taking the book from him and making his way back to the door. He stuttered out some last words before leaving: "Y-you can g-go back to d-doing _t-that_." He sighed, banging his head on the door when he finally left the room.

"We need a do not disturb sign," he muttered, trying to erase the scene of two of his best friends kissing. He finally handed the book back to Nina, who smiled gratefully and asked him _why _he was so red.

* * *

It was only when KT and Fabian finally started dating did Patricia finally get her revenge. She walked in on them in the same position Fabian had caught Patricia and Eddie in, and simply smirked.

"Now, we're even," she practically sang, grabbing her jacket before heading out, screaming one last piece of advice. "Try not to swallow each other!"

So maybe Patricia and Eddie _do _remember the first time Fabian ever walked in on them kissing.

**I feel like this could've been a lot funnier, but I had a blast writing it! What'd you think?**


	79. Old Crushes

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own House of Anubis.**

**Nobody prompted it, I don't even know if this is Peddie or Micktricia, but I put it in here, please don't hate on my ships...**

When Patricia first came to America, she knew what she was heading into. She knew she would probably encounter many of Eddie's ex-girlfriends, which is why she made it a point to always have some sort of drink with her when they went out. Eddie often commented on it, but he never seemed to make the connection until now.

The thing about Eddie was that he was oblivious.

Not _completely _oblivious, not to Fabian-level, but he was still a bit naïve. Sometimes, he didn't quite understand that when one of the beach blondes came up to him and began playing with her hair and batting her eyes, it was more than a friendly conversation. Luckily, Patricia had dragged him away before anything major happened, but _still_, she was a bit jealous. If she could have it her way, the only other girls allowed to talk to Eddie would be the grandmas.

"I can't believe you didn't realize she was _flirting _with you!" Patricia insisted, pacing his room. "How _stupid _can you be?"

"Thanks, oh so sweet girlfriend of mine," Eddie snickered, quickly shutting up once he saw Patricia's glare. "Oh, c'mon, why are you making such a big deal out of it? So she was flirting, it's not like we did anything! Lots of girls have crushes on me, I can't help it!"

Patricia scowled, "But crush turns to dating, which turns to a relationship, which turns to potential _marriage_!"

"Potential marriage, really, Yacker?" Eddie stuffed his hands in his pockets. "I don't like her like that. I like _you_." Patricia just huffed and turned around so that she wouldn't have to see him, crossing her arms. "I don't feel the same about her! She'll forget about me soon enough! It doesn't mean anything! It's…what's that big word Fabian uses? _Unrequited_, that's it." Patricia stiffened and he quirked an eyebrow at her behavior. He had basically reassured her in ten different ways that he didn't like the blonde, yet she still wasn't talking. "Uh, Yacker? Permission to yack."

"It probably means a lot to her," Patricia said lowly. "Even if it's 'unrequited.' People don't just _forget_ crushes, yeah?"

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm just saying, maybe you don't care about her, but she _obviously _cares about you-"

"Wait, are you on _her _side here?"

"Oh, come off it. We both know that she won't forget about you! She'll probably spend _years _thinking of _what could've happened_, just like I did when I fancied-" Patricia cut herself off and looked down. She had obviously spilled too much, but she had only sparked Eddie's curiosity. Did…did Patricia like someone before Eddie came? It was completely reasonable, and Eddie was still her first kiss, so obviously nothing had happened between the mystery guy and she, but _still_.

"_What_?"

"Nothing, I didn't say anything."

"Yes, you did. Who did you 'fancy'?"

"No one, nothing, forget I said anything."

Eddie ran a hand through his hair, "Was it Jerome? It was Jerome, wasn't it? I _knew _it, Amber told me you were both single-"

"_Ew_, Jerome?"

"Okay, so not Jerome? Alfie! I always knew there was something between you guys!" Eddie paused to gauge her reaction, which still was disgusted. "Oh, don't tell me it's _Fabian_? The guy I share a room with?"

"It's _not _Fabian, just forget about it, will you? I'm sure you've had crushes on girls before, and I haven't asked you about those. Extend the courtesy, yeah?"

Eddie sighed, "But this is _different_!"

"How is it different?"

"Because- because I just need to know, okay?"

"Well, that's _stupid_!"

"Can't you just tell me? There's no one else in Anubis House left!" Patricia simply glared at him before walking out of the room. She couldn't go far, but she made a point of slamming the bedroom door, and Eddie sighed, eyes trailing over his room as he tried to piece together the puzzle. They finally landed on a map-

Captain Australia.

Mick.

Eddie's fingers drifted towards his cellphone, prepared to call Mara. He paused; did he _really _want to know about every moment Patricia and Mick had shared? Mara had been his girlfriend, so Patricia was obviously the one with the unrequited crush, but did he really want to know about any potential history?

But it was like Patricia had said: crushes lead to dates which lead to relationships which lead to potential marriages.

"Hey, Mara? Yeah, I was just wondering…"


	80. No Happy Endings

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own House of Anubis.**

**Nobody prompted it, I don't even know, I was feeling like writing angst, so I wrote angst? **

"I'm Patricia," she rasps out, keeping one of her cold hands on his, trying to hold back the tears that were sure to be flowing soon. She hates how she sounds so _fragile_, so _weak_, but this is one of the moments where she actually is, so at least it's accurate. "Y-you don't remember me?"

"Not really," he laughs and she feels her bottom lip quivering. Why is this all some big joke to him? _He doesn't know_, she reminds herself. He doesn't know anything anymore, doesn't know who she is or what they are or what they've shared. But even he can tell he's gone too far by laughing, and he immediately softens. "Hey, what's wrong?" He rubs the back of her hand with his thumb, and there's that _stupid _lump in her throat.

She sniffles slightly, "Eddie, I love you."

He looks mildly astounded and pulls apart from her, chuckling nervously. "Look, you seem like a nice girl and all, but I don't know you-"

"Yes you do!" Those horrid tears begin pouring, and her face heats up as she grabs his hand again. "I'm Patricia Williamson, remember?" A look of desperation crosses her face- he _needs _to know who she is. He's the only constant in her life, the only one who ever took the time to know her, to love her. And as terribly cliché as it sounds, it's true. Patricia needs him to remember her. "Why do you not remember me?" she grips his hand tighter and shakes it hard, the tears coming faster, _faster_. "_Why _do you not remember me!" Her words are coming out in choked sobs and soon enough she's shaking his shoulders, shaking his whole body. "Remember me! I love you, god, _I love you_!"

She feels arms encircle her waist and what sounds like Alfie's voice in her ear, pulling her away from Eddie when all she wants to be is closer, _closer_. "Why does he not remember me?" she sobs angrily, kicking at Alfie and pounding on his chest as if it'll give her an answer. She can tell through her clouded vision that Eddie's watching her like she's insane, and Alfie's gently pushing her out the door, where she's greeted by all her friends, all twenty five like her, leading great lives. Unlike her.

"He doesn't remember me," she almost laughs bitterly, face red and eye makeup ruined. "He doesn't remember me! He _needs _to remember me, why doesn't he remember me!" She feels Joy's arm go around her shoulder.

"Shh, Patricia, calm down-"

"_Don't tell me to calm down! _My goddamn fiancé doesn't even _know _who I am, do not _tell me _to calm down!"

"He has amnesia-"

"Stupid car, hitting him. Is the driver in jail yet?" she frantically grasps at Joy's shirt, voice shaky and warm tears still leaking, all the way down so that she can taste them on her lips. "Is the driver in jail?" She's shaking Joy like a madman, and Jerome gently pries her off.

"Patricia, you're tired. Please go to sleep," Mara reasons, and it's true. Patricia's eyes are bloodshot and she can't remember the last time she had a nice nap. "It could be worse, Patricia. He could be…" The missing word was obviously 'dead', but Patricia didn't want to hear that and Mara didn't want to say it.

"Why doesn't he remember me?" Patricia whispers, sounding like a child whose favorite toy was taken away. "Why Eddie? What did he ever do? He _saved _the world and this is how he's repaid? Mara, it's not fair."

"I know," the other girl nods sympathetically. "But Eddie's still the same person on the inside, and he'll just learn to love you again."

"It's not the same," Patricia mutters, fresh tears springing to her eyes. "It's never going to be the same."

"I know," Mara repeats. "But you just need to patient with him-"

"I _can't _be patient with him! _Ten years_, just down the drain. He won't remember how we met, or our first date, or our creamed carrot fight, or-"

"But does that really matter?" Mara asks quietly. "You'll make new memories."

"Not the same," she insists stubbornly, burying her face in Mara's shoulder. "I want it to go back to the way it _was_, Mara."

"I do too," Mara echoes, voice barely a whisper. "Patricia, you need your sleep."

"No, I need to check on Eddie, I need to see him," she bolts up, until she feels Alfie push her back down gently.

"Everything's going to be okay, Trixie," he reassures.

"You don't _get it_!" she screams in frustration, struggling to get up. Alfie holds her back and nods to Mara, who begins to play some soft music that acts as a lullaby. Soon enough, she's off to sleep, leaned against the wall of the hospital halls, praying, hoping, he'll be better.

Because somewhere along the way, Eddie had become her hero. And heroes…they weren't supposed to end up like this. Everything was supposed to turn out perfect, and while Patricia knew most stories didn't having a happy ending...

She had been hoping hers would.

**And I admit I was very surprised with your reviews, I'm glad you guys liked the last drabble even though it didn't have the best amount of Peddie in it. Several people asked me for a sequel, but I'm not quite sure what to put...?**


	81. Queen

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own House of Anubis.**

**Nobody prompted it.**

A fourteen year old Patricia Williamson crossed her arms and scowled, leaning against the bedroom door. Oh, how she hated girl talks. Amber, Mara, and Joy were insistent on having them, but she didn't see the point. Girl talks were just a way to get gossip and reveal your latest crush. And considering Patricia didn't have a crush and didn't feel obligated to talk about boys, girl talks were hell for her.

"I want to be prom queen when I grow up," Amber sighed, and Patricia scoffed. What a _stupid _dream. Patricia would _never _want to be prom queen, because being prom queen meant there was a prom king, and prom king meant there was some stupid boy standing next to her. She honestly didn't see the point in dating- the kissing, the hugging, the stupid feelings, the PDA. Amber loved it though, and so did Joy. Mara was subtle, but deep down, she too was a romantic.

Patricia voiced her opinion, "I don't."

Joy frowned, "Really, Trish? You don't want to _ever _twirl around in a special dress and be in the arms of some wonderful guy, dancing the night away with a crown on your head?" She sighed dreamily.

"No. And the crown's made of plastic, Joy, come on."

Amber winked, "One day, you're going to want to be prom queen. You're going to meet a great guy and he's going to be your boyfriend and you're going to get up on that stage and kiss him and then dance to a slow song. Trust me, Patricia. I know about these kind of things."

"Whatever you say, Amber."

* * *

The night was fantastic- Joy had really outdone herself this night, planning for this prom. Patricia laughed as Fabian twirled Nina on the dance floor. She was still chuckling when Eddie's arms went around her waist and teasingly mimicked Fabian's awestruck look. The brunette didn't even notice though, gazing into Nina's eyes like a lovesick puppy.

"Excuse me!" Amber cleared her throat into the microphone. "I will be picking prom queen and king again this year." A groan went around the room and Patricia spotted Fabian straightening out her tuxedo and Nina fixing her hair. Considering 'Fabina' was her favorite couple, everyone knew they were going to be picked.

Amber beamed, "This year, I'm giving the title to a girl who always told me she never wanted to be prom queen."

Patricia stiffened.

"And we all told her that one day, she would be up on this very stage, dancing the night away." Patricia glared at Amber furiously as they locked eyes. "So, Patricia Williamson, come on up!" A murmur of surprise ran through the crowd and Patricia could vaguely make out Eddie snickering next to her at the distressed look on her face. Joy pushed her best friend slightly and Patricia grumbled, making her way up the stage. She sneered at Amber, who frightfully backed away.

"And our king," she started, a quiver in her voice. "Is _Eddie Miller!_"

"Shocker," Patricia muttered, feeling the weight of a plastic crown burden her head. Eddie smirked from across from her and Patricia scowled. The amount of immense hate she was feeling right now couldn't even be measured.

"Well, _kiss_, you guys!" Amber squealed, clapping her hands. Somewhere from the crowd, Joy beamed at her.

"Told you it would happen, Trish!"

Eddie freely laughed and Patricia cocked an eyebrow as they begrudgingly began dancing.

"If you call me beautiful, I swear I will kill you," she threatened as Eddie spun her around under his finger.

"Oh, come on, you wouldn't kill _Prom King_, would you?" Eddie pouted playfully, adjusting his crown. He snorted, "Honestly, I don't know how we even got up here."

"Right?" Patricia seconded. "Stupid Amber."

"UM, _EXCUSE ME, _but I am_ NOT-_" Amber started from the crowd, getting drowned out by the music eventually. Patricia rolled her eyes as Eddie held her closer during a slow song.

"So, um, you know there's a rule saying Prom King and Queen have to kiss," Eddie informed her. Patricia looked up at him.

"Never heard of it," she said nonchalantly.

"Well, I'm your boyfriend, and believe it or not, I really could go for a kiss right now." Eddie wiggled his eyebrows and now it was Patricia's turn to laugh, looking around wistfully.

"I never thought I'd be up here," she said. "This is so cliché."

"What, you mean you don't love dancing up here in front of all our friends while wearing stupid crowns?" Eddie joked. Patricia stopped dancing and felt up on her head- why had she kept the crown on? She tossed it to the side in disgust and Eddie discarded his as well.

"Seriously, Yacker, kiss me," he suddenly said. She shook her head, opting to be stubborn, and he pulled away from her, reaching for the microphone.

"Okay, so who here thinks Yacker and I should kiss?" he suddenly yelled, and an uproar came from the crowd with Jerome's input of 'I don't really care!' Soon enough, Eddie had everyone pumping their fists and chanting 'KISS' and he turned to Patricia and shrugged. "The people want what the people want."

"That's totally _cheating_, you weasel," Patricia laughed, but she looked impressed. She pulled him down by his tie. "Well…if the people want us to kiss..." She smirked at him.

"Can't disappoint them," Eddie shook his head before they crashed their lips together, ignoring Jerome's shouts of 'no! Stop! Don't _kiss_, that's gross!'

So _maybe_, all in all, it was an okay night.

But that didn't mean Patricia wasn't flushing Amber's mascara down the toilet tomorrow.

**GUYS I'm really excited because I think I'm ****_actually _****going to be able to mark one of my multi-chapters complete! Under The Radar has about six to eight chapters left and I'm really interested in seeing people's feedback to them? I don't know if anyone here reads UTR but it's an AU Peddie fic so if you like that kind of stuff, go check it out! I'm doing some shameless self promoting here!**

**And I've decided that neither Chapter 79 or 80 will have a sequel. Sorry.**


	82. Planes

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own House of Anubis**.

**Nobody prompted it; this is AU.**

Eddie let out a quiet groan as he slid his carry-on bag into the overhead compartment on the plane. He slid into his seat and resigned to looking out the window and trying to calm down. He had made it, the plane hadn't left without him or anything like that. There was no reason to be worried.

Looking over, he realized that the person he was supposed to sit next to wasn't even there yet. He vaguely wondered who it would be before turning back to the window- he usually didn't talk to the other people on the plane anyway.

It was only when he heard someone give a long sigh did he look up again. A girl, looking about his age, twenty four, slid into the seat next to him. A relieved grin crossed her lips and Eddie took a moment to survey her. She was pretty, no doubt. Curled brown hair and greenish gray eyes with pale skin. Maybe he _should _try talking with her.

"Hi," he whispered to her, outstretching a hand. "I'm Eddie."

She eyed him skeptically before shaking his hand. "Patricia Williamson." She was British, and they were going to England- maybe she was visiting someone?

"Where're you headed to?" he asked politely, trying to start up a conversation, but the girl scowled.

"Why do you care?" she shot back, and Eddie's eyes widened, taken back by her behavior. He put his hands up in mock surrender before placing his headphones on and clicking a song on his phone, trying to pass the long eight hour flight with music.

* * *

It was only when they started experiencing turbulence did Patricia's head hit his shoulder and he looked down at her curiously. She was muttering in her sleep and her head was nudging into the crook of his neck subconsciously. Eddie paused- what should he do? Wake her up and tell her to get off his shoulder or let her sleep and not be able to move?

No, he didn't have the heart to move her.

So he just shifted slightly and adjusted her head properly on his shoulder so that her neck wouldn't hurt before falling asleep himself.

* * *

Patricia figured out what had happened a couple seconds after she woke up and lifted her head off Eddie's shoulder. She rubbed her eyes and looked around curiously, eyes finally landing on the boy who sat next to her. At her sudden movement, he had been jolted awake as well and looked the same as her: sleepy and only half-awake.

"Did I fall asleep on your _shoulder_?" Patricia hissed, embarrassed. She had really messed up now, hadn't she? Eddie rubbed his eyes and she let out a yawn before straightening up, having the decency to look apologetic. "Oh, wow, I'm sorry, I-"

"Don't sweat it," Eddie waved it off. "It's fine."

"No, it's not," she groaned quietly. "God, I'm so stupid, I didn't even sleep last night, last minute packing, yeah?"

"Same," Eddie cracked a smile, ripping the headphones from his phone and stuffing them in his pocket. Patricia eyed him curiously.

"What music were you just listening to?"

"Why do you care?" he shot back teasingly, imitating her.

Patricia rolled her eyes, "I _don't_, okay. I just thought I saw the album cover of- never mind."

"Tri-Polar, Sick Puppies?" Eddie held up his phone. "You'd be right, Patricia Williamson." He yawned once more before stopping one of the stewardesses, who winked as she handed him a glass of water. Eddie grinned back at the girl, sending her a flirty wink of his own.

"You're one of _those _guys?" Patricia sneered, and Eddie frowned at her.

"What do you mean, one of those guys?"

"The kind of guy who only wants to get in the girl's pants," Patricia dismissed.

"You don't even _know _me!"

"Don't need to," Patricia answered easily, grabbing her own headphones and phone. Eddie looked wounded but was mildly impressed- she was very good at bantering, did she always have comebacks?

* * *

"Hey, Patricia, wait up!" Eddie called, rolling his carry on behind him as he watched Patricia exit the plane. After she had stopped listening to music on the plane, they had killed time by talking, and she was actually a great person to be with. She wasn't annoyingly happy or dreadfully dull, and she knew exactly what to say in response to him.

She paused in the midst of the crowd and he ran to catch up to her. Panting, he took a moment to calm down before finally asking. "Is there any chance you're going to Liverpool?"

"Bristol," she gave him a small smile and Eddie deflated slightly. "Seeing my parents."

"Oh," Eddie muttered. "Yeah, I'm seeing my dad too, he's the headmaster of some fancy school-"

"What's his name?" Patricia finally said, voice sharp.

"Um, Eric, Eric Sweet." He looked at her awkwardly- why did she care again about his father's name?

"He's _still _there?" she let out a small laugh of disbelief. "Wow, _you're _Sweetie's _son_. Small world, yeah?" Eddie raised an eyebrow and she elaborated. "I used to go to his school, you should ask him about me."

Eddie chuckled nervously, "Not to let you down or anything, but my dad…he's a bit old, his memory's slipping…"

"He'll remember me," Patricia assured before digging out her phone and handing it to Eddie. She looked at him expectantly, cocking her eyebrow. "_Well_? You going to put in your number or what?" Eddie nodded, stumbling slightly as he typed his number in and gave her his own phone. She snatched hers back when he was done and laughed openly, waving her goodbye.

"Bye, Sweetie Junior," she yelled, attracting stares. She gave him a wink that could _maybe _be considered as borderline flirtatious. "Call me, yeah?"

And Eddie did, when he got out of the airport and when he got to his father's place and a couple times during his stay. He called when he was about to board the plane to back to America, but Patricia explained she was still with her parents.

It was a shame, really.

Eight hour flights were a lot more enjoyable with her beside him.


	83. Last Time

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own House of Anubis.**

**Nobody prompted it, I will write xXAquaMangoXx's prompt next.**

It's wishful thinking.

There are so many variables; so many outcomes; and she's tried to play them all out in her head but she _can't_. Some she doesn't want to think of, some she thinks of too much, some she knows will never happen and some hit too close to home. There are so many possibilities, but she's taking a risk here, standing in front of that familiar black door under the all too hot California sun, too scared to knock but not cowardly enough to walk away.

It was a weird turn of events that brought her back here, actually. She remembers breaking up with Eddie last summer and spending time before school started just preparing for the awkwardness which was sure to appear between them. But her efforts had been wasted, because when she finally arrived at Anubis House, Eddie wasn't there.

Mr. Sweet had let the bomb drop that Eddie would not be returning and for a long time, Patricia had thought _she _had been the cause. That she had drove Eddie away because he couldn't even look her in the eye. She had waited for a message or a call- _something _informing her he was alright, but no. They were broken up, they didn't talk to each other anymore. And she had stayed up long nights, thinking that maybe if she had said _we can still be friends_, he would've called her and let her know he was okay.

But then the truth had come out when Nina had accidentally let it slip that the Osirian could not be near the Chosen One, and Eddie had let her come back to Anubis House instead of him. How Eddie had said, 'you'll enjoy it more than me. They need you more than they need me.'

But _Patricia _needed him there- she didn't want Nina, who led them through a whole new mystery with ever loyal Fabian by his side. What if Eddie had led Sibuna that year? _What if_?

It was a long year, definitely, and when it finally finished, Piper had announced she was going to America for a summer music program.

_America_.

Where, specifically?

California.

The odds were in her favor; Patricia put her name down on the list for the summer music program and both twins ending up going to the States at a modified price.

It was almost _too _easy, and she was simply _waiting _for the hidden cameras to come out.

But they never did.

Maybe this was a sign. Patricia had never been one to be believe in those kinds of things, but it was inevitable, wasn't it? She could play an instrument, it didn't cost that much, it was a two week long program and it was a rough two hour drive from where Eddie (hopefully) still lived.

But now that she's here, she's getting weak kneed. She can't do this- what the hell are you even supposed to say to an ex-boyfriend that you might have missed? Was, 'hey, Eddie, how are you, want to get back together, what have you been up to?' a suitable thing to say in this situation.

Patricia sighs slightly- she _can't _chicken out now, no way. She'd probably regret it for a long time and then she'd have the 'what if's' running through her head constantly, which in turn would give her a headache. She needed to do this for her own sanity if nothing else.

And so, ever so slowly, she pressed a finger to the doorbell.

And waited.

And waited.

_And waited_.

Maybe they aren't home- maybe Eddie and his mom were out- maybe they had seen her and decided not to open it- maybe she should just go back-

The door creaks open and Patricia gulps as a smiling Eddie peeks out behind it.

His grin falls as soon as he sees her.

On closer observation, his hair's mussed up and his shirt wrinkled and askew. Patricia holds her hands in front of her, not sure what to say. _Hi, Eddie, how are you_?

No, too formal.

_Hello, Eddie, may I come in so that we can discuss our relationship and get back together_?

Too straightforward.

"Hi," he says breathlessly for her. "W-what are you doing here?"

What _is _she doing here?

Patricia looks down, "I, uh, came to see you, yeah? Weren't at school last year…thought I'd check up on you…"

"By coming all the way to _America_?" Eddie raises an eyebrow, looking awkward and uncomfortable, and Patricia cringes because _she's _the reason why he looks like he wants to close the door and never come out again.

"Okay, you got me," she cracks a hesitant smile, hoping to lighten the mood and failing. "I, uh, _might've _wanted to talk to you about, _you know_…"

"Yeah," Eddie mutters grimly, scratching the back of his neck and opening the door just a little bit wider. It's a small gesture but it gives Patricia some kind of false hope, and she awaits his verdict. "I know."

"So, uh," Patricia rocks from one foot to another, trying to distract herself. "Can I, uh, maybe come in?"

Eddie chuckles nervously, "See, that's not the best idea because-"

"_Eddie_?" A voice giggles from behind the door, and soon enough, someone else has joined the conversation. The new girl's pretty, no doubt, but she's certainly unexpected and Patricia feels her throat catch. By the way she's standing so close to Eddie, she simply _can't _be a friend or relative and Patricia feels herself stumble back as if she was just slapped.

It shouldn't be that surprising, really- she had been foolish to think someone that looks like Eddie would just wait around for their ex. He would obviously be able to get a girlfriend, while Patricia sat in good old England stupidly missing him.

"_Oh_," Patricia looks between Eddie and the other girl before backing away a little bit more. "Right. Uh, I think I'll be going-"

"We can still talk-" Eddie starts, looking almost hopeful, but Patricia's too busy analyzing.

Rumpled shirt.

Messy hair.

How could she have been so _stupid_? They had obviously been making out and maybe even going further if she hadn't rang the doorbell when she had.

"No," Patricia cuts Eddie off with wide eyes. What was the point in talking now? What was the point in _any _of this? She curses herself mentally before taking one step backwards, "Bye, Eddie. Guess I won't be seeing you again." She runs a hand through her hair and gives him a wavering smile, looking between his new girlfriend and him again. Her voice cracks slightly, "Have fun, yeah?"

"_Patricia_," Eddie tries, finally coming out of the house while the other girl watches the scene with wide eyes, not exactly sure what's happening. "Yacker, c'mon, come back!" She pauses at the nickname and turns back around, suspicious tears pricking at the corners of her eyes.

"_What_?" she spits harshly, crossing his arms.

"I want to talk," he says earnestly, going over and grabbing her shoulder. She shoves him off and glares, and Eddie lowers his voice. "Patricia, _you _broke up with _me._"

"I know what I did," she hisses quietly. "And you know what, I don't even care. Go be with her-"

"I don't know why you're getting so jealous," Eddie protests. "Again, _you _broke up with _me_."

"I _know_!" she whisper screams, stomping her foot in anger. "I _know _what I did, okay? Quit reminding me! God, I'm so _stupid_."

"Y-you wanted to get back together?" Eddie guesses, looking disbelieving but hopeful. Patricia scowls, feeling desperate and needy and rolls her eyes in an attempt to seem uncaring.

"Of course not," she retorts. "I just was in town and came to check up on you, that's it."

And either she's a really good liar or Eddie isn't on top of his game, because he seems to deflate slightly. "Right," he ducks his head down. "_That's it_." Patricia nods, and Eddie opens his arms.

"_Well_? Could I get a hug since you came all the way to check up on me?"

And Patricia sighs before wrapping her arms around him in an all too familiar way and inhaling his all too familiar scent.

"It was nice to see you," she ducks out of the hug awkwardly, and Eddie opens his mouth. "But I have to get going, yeah?"

"Yeah," he echoes, watching her give one last wave before walking off at a hurried pace.

And _that _was the last time he saw Patricia Williamson.


	84. Changes in Appearance

**Disclaimer: I don't own House of Anubis.**

**Nobody prompted it, sorry, I'm a liar, xXAquaMangoXx. Your prompt will come soon, this was just stuck in my head!**

**And I wanted to inform you guys that Erasing Cliches is now accepting drabbles set in my completed multichapter world, Under The Radar. I'll tell you when we're in that universe, and if you want to read the fanfic just to have a backstory, go ahead. Thanks for all the reviews to the last chapter! (I will not be making a sequel, sorry.)**

Eddie drummed his fingers on his desk, trying to avoid Patricia's eyes. When he had initially called a Sibuna meeting, he hadn't remembered that Alfie was out on a date with Willow. He hadn't asked for Fabian and KT to go off researching, leaving him alone with his ex-girlfriend.

It was beyond awkward.

"So what now?" Patricia sighed, the first words she's said to him the whole day. She sounded irritable and Eddie knew he'd be walking on eggshells just talking to her. So he simply shrugged.

It was after a few minutes that he finally looked up to Patricia, who was currently rifling through Fabian's books to distract herself, muttering a 'why would he even read this' every so often. Eddie had a good view of her hair, and he cocked an eyebrow. He had always been wondering why she curled it- not that she didn't look good or anything like that, but he distinctly remembered her saying that curling her hair was a hassle last year.

"Why is your hair curled?"

It wasn't _actually _supposed to come out and Eddie felt like slapping himself- how could he be so _stupid_ as to even try and talk to her?

"Why do you care?" Patricia retorted, turning around to face him and looking suspicious all the while.

Eddie shrugged, "It's just different."

"Oh, like _you're _the same?" Patricia scoffed, eyeing him up and down, a little angered for no specific reason. "Where's Mr. Bad Boy, huh?"

"Hey, I'm not a goody two shoes," Eddie sat up straight, ready to defend himself. He _wasn't _a goody two shoes…was he? He just had responsibilities now that he didn't last year- he had to have matured a bit to handle them. And besides, if he pulled anymore mindless pranks, his dad would have to give him a talk and Eddie was really trying to bond this year, even having lunch in his father's office.

"I never said you were," Patricia said, looking bored. "It's just _you've _changed too. I mean, my hair is just curled, yours is _browner _and combed all neat. You look like a little boy." She stated her opinion boldly and Eddie quirked an eyebrow in confusion, self-consciously patting his hair. _Did _he look like a little boy? He looked back up to Patricia, who shrugged before standing up.

"So is this meeting done yet?" she asked, already nearing the door before Eddie could confirm her guess. "Great. Oh, hey, Eddie?"

"Yeah?"

"I liked your hair better last year," she mentioned before slipping out of the room.

Maybe he was wrong, but Eddie was pretty sure this wasn't the proper behavior for exes.

* * *

"Hey…Eddie?" KT's eyes widened as she looked up at her friend, whose hair was spiked and mussed up, hands shoved deep in his pockets.

"Yeah?" Eddie smirked- he knew he looked good, not at all like a little boy or anything of the sort. Today was a new day, and he had simply gotten up and decided to change his hair a bit, no big deal. Even Fabian had seemed surprised earlier when he saw his friend looking the way he had a year ago.

"Your hair…it's different…"

Eddie shrugged, stomping to the table and therefore announcing his arrival. Everyone looked up as he came in, and murmurs of shock and rolls of eyes went through his friends. He snuck a look over to Patricia, who looked just as surprised but for different reasons. Had he actually listened to her and changed his hair because of her comments?

And maybe Eddie was pushing it, but his spiked hair made him feel confident so he took a chance and winked at Patricia.

This _so _wasn't proper behavior for exes.


	85. Carnival

**Disclaimer: I don't own House of Anubis.**

**Prompted By: PatriciaSweet**

**Um, it's kind of short, sorry. There's a reference to Chapter 57, Uncharacteristic Purchases.**

"Stop _winning_," Eddie grumbled as Patricia collected her prize and plopped it in his arms. They had come to the carnival for one reason and one reason _only_- to play all the stupid games. Both had been saving up for quite a while, and so when the chance came, they went. No stupid Ferris wheels or awkward rides- just a not so friendly competition for who could win the most carnival games.

Eddie had initially thought he would come out on top- he was familiar with carnival games after many of his previous dates with other girls back in America, where each had wanted one special teddy bear or something, and he had won it for them. It was stereotypical, it was appreciated, and though Eddie knew that it would probably be different with Patricia, he hadn't expected _this_.

Currently, he was holding two small stuffed bears, a plush banana, and then a large stuffed blue bear that made him feel like a child. He had given Patricia the one prize he had won, but it was smaller and easier to carry. Being the person she was, Patricia just _had _to get the hugest bear there was as her prize and then hand it to Eddie with a sickeningly sweet smile and a teasing coo of 'here you go, Eddiekins!'

"Yacker," he stopped her before she could go to the next booth and win him another stupid item. "How about we go back to Anubis House? It's getting late." He shifted the banana and Patricia scoffed before tugging on his arm so that she could see his watch.

"It's only 4:30," she rolled her eyes before grinning and wiggling her eyebrows. "But you can go ahead and admit it, if you want to, Weasel."

"Admit _what_?" he feigned naivety.

"Admit that _I'm _better at carnival games," Patricia smirked.

"I'm just having an off day," Eddie dismissed, shaking his head adamantly. No way was he inflating her ego.

"Oh, _c'mon_, Eddie," Patricia playfully punched him in the shoulder. "_Admit it. _I'm better than you."

"You are _not_," Eddie protested.

"Yeah, tell that to the stuffed animal that's _taller _than you."

"Shut up," he shoved her lightly and she laughed openly.

"Are you going to name them too now?" Patricia mockingly pouted at him and Eddie suddenly thought back to the one time that _Patricia _had gotten a teddy bear. They had joked around about it for a while, but in the end, she had named the bear Fabian just to spite Eddie. _Maybe _he could do the same.

"Oh, yeah," Eddie nodded, looking down and pointing to one of the smaller bears. "See, this one's KT-"

"_What_?" Patricia asked sharply, and Eddie stifled a laugh, trying to get closer to her before she pushed him away, a fire blazing in her eyes.

"Calm down, Yacker, it was a joke!"

"_Not _funny."

"It actually...hey, where are you going? Yacker? _Patricia_? C'mon, come back! I didn't mean it! You did it to me too! _C'mon _...I'll name the biggest bear after you?" Eddie sighed before running a hand through his hair and trying his best to speed walk without dropping the prizes in his hand, not knowing what to say or do.

One thing was for sure though: they were _never _coming back to the carnival.

_Ever_.

**I don't personally think this one's all that great, but I'd love to hear some feedback!**


	86. Allergic Reactions

**Disclaimer: I don't own House of Anubis.**

**Prompted By: Patricia Sweet**

**PLEASE READ THIS: I understand I mentioned I'd be accepting prompts in the UTR universe, and I'm sorry to say, I just can't do it. In the end, UTR Patricia and Eddie are really similar to canon Patricia and Eddie and I feel like I'd be redoing drabbles? And I don't think everyone that reads this reads UTR, so I don't think I want to get it mixed up. I'm ****_really sorry, _****because you guys have been so great with sending in prompts, but...I just can't. Sorry everyone (and xXAquaMangoXx, it was a really cool idea but I don't think it would be the best for this story right now).**

It wasn't something she had ever really told anybody- she hadn't felt the need to, really. She kept the EpiPen in her nightstand drawer, but other than that, Patricia didn't really take precautions when it came to begonia flowers. Who would even think to give her those stupid flowers anyway?

* * *

It was the night of the do-over date and Patricia nervously sat Eddie's plate in front of him. She had cooked- which she did once in a blue moon; Eddie better know how special he was to her- and though she normally felt it was a hassle, she felt like he deserved something after she skipped out on their first date because of locked doors. Unfortunately, Patricia _still _didn't have her voice back, so she had set up all sorts of technology on her side of the table. Eddie eyed her as she sat down, mumbling a 'who knew Yacker could cook' before digging in. She took a cautious bite herself, mostly concerned in his opinion on the food.

Eddie's eyes widened, "That's actually…_really _good." He looked up in surprise and Patricia smirked, clicking away on her keyboard.

_What, did you expect any less?_

"Calm down, Robo-Williamson," Eddie chuckled, taking another bite. He chewed for a while before he finally reached down underneath the table. "Here. I almost forgot."

Patricia rolled her eyes- _flowers_, really? She would've preferred chocolate, but she didn't complain and took the flowers anyway, taking a deep whiff just to show Eddie that she actually did like them.

_Achoo_.

Her nose crinkled and she itched it as silent sneezes began. Patricia made no noise- she _couldn't_- but all of a sudden, she began itching everywhere. Her breath came out in short soundless gasps, and she kicked Eddie under the table to attract his attentions, throwing the flowers at his face.

"Wow, Yacker, if you didn't like them, you could- what's happening?" His eyebrows knitted in confusion as Patricia clutched her throat, feeling choked and itchy all at once and not sure what to fix first. Stupid _begonia _flowers, ugh. Eddie's eyes studied her for a moment longer before screaming a panicked, "_FABIAN_!"

Patricia simply looked down in horror, watching her skin turn a horrid shade of red. She could feel everything swelling up and her throat constricting but she couldn't even croak out instructions for Eddie as what to do because of the stupid curse. She reached for the computer with shaky hands but even that had turned black as Fabian came rushing in.

"What's wrong with her?" Eddie asked worriedly, gesturing to Patricia, whose eyes were squinted, one hand on her throat and the other on her face, scratching desperately. Fabian's eyes widened.

"Allergic reaction. Who are you again?" he scratched his head and Eddie looked as if he wanted to scream. Frankly, Patricia would if she could. Right now was not the time for Fabian to relearn everyone's names.

"Okay, Patricia, where's your EpiPen?" Eddie asked, and Patricia pointed upstairs with the energy she had left. Eddie sprinted to the stairs, no doubt ready to tear her room apart. Fabian looked horrifically awkward, cautiously sitting down and patting her back.

"Erm…breathe? Yes, breathe," he began taking deep breaths and Patricia wanted to shove him off the chair. _Breathe_? That was the _best _advice he could give? And then, sure enough came the, "Hey, who are you again?" Eddie rushed into the room before Patricia could shoot Fabian a dirty look, and he quickly flipped over the EpiPen, eyes scanning the directions. Eddie gave her a look of warning before inserting the EpiPen into Patricia's thigh, keeping his eyes trained on her. Patricia's grip on her throat loosened slightly and she shuddered as he withdrew the needle. It hadn't hurt much- she hadn't had time to focus on if it hurt or not, actually, overcome by the fact that she needed air.

"You okay?" Eddie whispered carefully, and she met his eyes, feeling almost surprised at how vulnerable he looked. He sunk down in the chair next to her after she nodded, and Patricia briefly saw Fabian going back to his room, looking awfully puzzled. "God, Yacker, that…that was scary." Patricia calmed herself down, clutching her chest for a few brief moments so that she could begin breathing normally again.

Once she was done, she rolled her eyes, _tell me about it_. She surveyed her skin, which was still mildly blotchy and still a bit itchy but not as much. Eddie, looking almost _shy_, took one of her hands in his own. "Are you _sure _you're okay?"

Patricia mouthed a 'yes' and Eddie nodded, playing with the rings on her fingers, avoiding her eyes. "That was _so _scary…never getting you flowers again."

_Never getting you flowers again_.

Was Eddie implying that they would have yet _another _date? After she'd already messed up the first two? She lifted an eyebrow, trying to analyze him, see what he was thinking. Eventually, she just kicked his leg impatiently, to which Eddie looked up and smirked.

"Well," he started. "See, the thing about me, is that if a girl has an allergic reaction because of some flowers _I _gave her…I have to find a way to make it up to her." Patricia outstretched her hand and Eddie obligingly handed her his phone, where she carefully typed out her message.

_How kind of you_.

"I know, right?" Eddie bit his lip, moving a little closer to her.

_I quite like chocolates_.

Patricia smirked up at him after she wrote her response, and Eddie scoffed, now so close that she could feel his breath on her face. She placed a hand on his face to stop him, and Eddie visibly slouched in disappointment. He mumbled something about a kiss and Patricia nervously began typing again. Kisses were still awkward and new to her.

_Stick to the chocolates, Badger Breath_.


End file.
